Moments and Memories
by ChaosGarden
Summary: This is a random Bleach drabbles fanfic that will be consisted of random happenings in the human and shinigami realm. Read the individual chapters you like or all of them if you wish to. Ratings from K to M; Yaoi
1. Wax Strips

**Wax Strips**

**Rating: T (for cursing)**

**----Ok so I've decided to start this random Bleach drabbles fanfic. The rest of the chapters will consist of totally random happenings in human realm and shinigami realm with Bleach characters. I just feel like it'd be fun to write about :) It will contain yaoi so if you got a problem with it please do not hate on me or this fic. I warned ya.----**

**This is beyond one of the most randomest stories I have ever written. But I had to write it cuz the idea just wouldn't stop pestering me.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"Mnh…Renji your legs are very un-beautiful." Yumichika randomly stated while he, Ikaku, Renji, and Toshiro were lounging in Ichigo's family room, waiting for said homeowner to arrive with Matsumoto and Rukia from their shopping trip. Ichigo was the one selected to shop with the ladies this time around and thus, the four other shinigami's were awaiting their return.

"What the hell? They're not supposed to be beautiful! They're muscular man legs!" Renji shouted as he defended his legs' honor. He was just sitting there watching tv in his comfy shorts and that damn Yumichika just _had _to ruin his relaxing moment.

"Exactly my point. They need beauty to be added to them to make them the perfect pair of man legs." Yumichika continued his banter on Renji's legs with a thoughtful gleam in his dark eyes.

"Ikkaku what the hell is he talking about?" Renji looked towards the bald fighter with utter confusion.

"Ch, hell if I know." Ikkaku rolled his eyes and resumed watching the 'television'. Since his arrival to the human realm, Ikkaku has been soaking up the shows like a sponge, completely fascinated with the power of the remote control and its ability to change chanels while not being connected to the magic box.

"Don't be stupid Ikkaku, you know as well as I do that Renji's legs are not beautiful. Something must be done to fix this atrocity." Yumichika flipped his hair, stood up and exited the family room.

"What is he up to?" Toshiro questioned to his remaining shinigami friends.

"Who knows. It's Yumi; let the beauty queen be." Ikkaku waved off Toshiro and grabbed his soda from the table top.

Renji looked down at his bare legs; the unruly hairs that graced his toned appendages looked completely fine to him. The poor guy didn't know what Yumichika was yammering on about. His legs were great! Right?

"What's he holding?" Toshiro, who didn't take his cold eyes off of Yumichika's arrival, glanced inquisitively at the box said man was holding.

"This, my lovely Captain Hitsugaya, is the beauty perfection kit that all men should have!" A reiatsu of complete ecstasy and excitement bombarded Ikaku, Renji and Toshiro as Yumichika bounced into the family room carrying a blue and white box. Upon Yumichika's arival to the human realm, he has been preening his looks with facial scrubs, masage oils and other beauty products that he has found most endearing and thus has a collection of lotions and-

"_Sally Hanson All Over Body Wax Hair Removal Kit…_ What the hell?!" Renji roared and backed away from the ecstatic Yumi and practically sat on top of Ikkaku.

"Damn get off of me!" Ikkaku tired to shove the red head onto the floor but failed miserably since Renji was wrapped around the bald man like saran wrap.

"Oh it's not that bad! It sounds terrible but it really doesn't hurt!" The over enthusiastic Yumichika emptied out the contents of the waxing box, letting the wooden sticks, wax container and strips fall out. Renji grudgingly released Ikkaku and resumed his hopefully safe position on the couch.

"Matsumoto and Rukia use it all the time and their legs are as beautiful as they come! Completely smooth and white…just like mine!" Yumi pulled up his pants leg and showed his audience the smooth planes of his leg. "See? No hair! Isn't it just glorious?"

"No. Kinda weird if ya ask me…" Renji snorts out as Ikkaku and Toshiro touch Yumichika's pristine white flesh.

"It is really smooth…" Toshiro noticed as he used his palm to search for hair remains and finding none.

"Yeah, I kinda like it Yumi. So this is what you've been doing over here with the girls lately?" Ikkaku grinned at his partner as he ghosted his large hand over the woman-like leg.

"Oh will you two just shut up." Renji grumbled out as he crossed his arms in a huff.

"Poor poor Renji sitting in the tree, not k-i-s-n Hisagi." Yumichika sing-songed as he went to heat up the wax.

Ikkaku and Toshiro roared with laughter at Renij's sour expression and maddening blush.

"GUYSSSSS! He's on a fucking mission so leave me alone!" Renji punched Ikkaku in the arm and glared at the small white haired captain.

"Let's give him something to look forwards to for his return eh?" Ikkaku smirks at his red headed friend.

"By getting my legs waxed? Fuck no! I've heard Matsumoto complain about the burning pain afterwards!"

"It's not that bad y'know!" Yumichika's voice sauntered over from the kitchen as the microwave beeped, signaling the now heated wax.

"Yes according to this box it says it lasts up from 4-8 weeks." Toshiro said as he analyzed the box. "Now that I think about it, a lot of guys are doing this sort of thing. Supposedly it feels better when they wear jeans and their sexual partners like it because it is easier to kiss a smooth leg rather than a hairy one."

"What the hell Toshiro?! Since when have _you _become an expert on this?!" Renji looked towards the small captain, eyes wide.

"Well… Ichigo says that he likes his legs smooth so I shaved mine and…it really does feel better. And when we have sex, I'll admit that I enjoy having his smooth legs wrapped up with my own."

"Ohhh Captian is getting on the frisky side! I like it! Besides, it really is a good idea Renji. You do have very hairy man legs that are not beautiful." Yumichika pointed out with a smile on his pretty face.

"Hisagi will like the surprise of not sleeping with a red haired chewbacca." Ikkaku laughed out and pushed Renji onto the floor.

"Omph! Fuck, you guys are all assholes!" Renji rubbed his legs and pulled them towards his body.

"Stop being such a baby and let me do this! Ikkaku hold him."

"You got it Yumi!"

"No! Stop it! Stop!" Renji tried to wriggle his way out of the stronger male's arms and failed.

"Toshiro, wax!" Yumichika ordered and Toshiro handed him the warm wax which was spread on Renji's leg.

"Ohhhhhh fuck fuck fuck…." Renji froze in fear as the hot substance was applied thinly to his right leg.

An evil grin plastered itself on the normally happy Yumichika's face as he slapped the paper wax strip on the wax and rubbed it into Renji's leg. Yumi looked up and captured Renji's eye with a satisfied glint and ripped the paper.

"You will now become beautiful!"

**

* * *

**

**For the song that Yumi was singing, I know the lyrics (and I know how to spell kiss) but I had to change it so that it'd rhyme and work with Hisagi. Hahaha.**

**So this was the first chapter of many more to come. _The chapters won't be related to one another._  
**

**This thing is gonna be rated M (for a good reason if you're a yaoi fan).**

**Hope you all liked it.**

**Review?**

**~ChaosGarden**


	2. Car Ride

**Car Ride**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Toshiro cried out as the car he and Ichigo inhabited suddenly lurched as the wheels squeaked and shot off into the distance. Toshiro's normally pale face became almost translucent as the color completely drained from his face due to shock of the sudden advancement. He gripped the side of the car and arm rest like a life line, praying silently to let them survive. Today, Ichigo decided to entertain Toshiro on a little car trip. The small boy was reluctant at first but soon went along with Ichigo's persuading. He had made a big mistake, a big mistake indeed.

"Relax Toshiro! I'm only going 60mph. That's normal speed on a highway! Ya gotta speed up to mesh with the oncoming traffic. Don't worry, I'm a good driver." Ichigo's confidence gave the white haired male a relaxing vibe. Seeing as his partner was in total control of this metal thing on wheels, Toshiro relaxed his deathly clutch on the car sides.

Toshiro glanced out the window, noticing other cars fly past them in an array of colors and shapes. "These things…cars… what's their purpose?"

"They are the livelihood of the human realm. If we did not have cars, buses, trains, and planes, it would be extremely difficult to travel quickly. They provide us with so many benefits; like if I wanted to visit America all I'd have to do is take the plane there. Oh and America is another country, one of many that this world has. I've always wanted to go there one day…"

"Why don't we just find a plane and go there now?" Toshiro glanced quizzically at Ichigo.

"It's…not that simple Toshi. We have to make travel plans, arrange for hotels, buy tickets, pack… and there's quite a lot of money that needs to be involved as well. But one day, I will take you there. It'll be great; you'd love it." Ichigo smiled warmly at his car mate and then re focused on the open road before him.

"How long will it take for us to do all that is required to travel there?"

"Well, I guess it could be done on short notice but… it'd be easier if we plan it months ahead to make sure we don't miss or forget anything."

"Hn… many things to do. This is so very complicated Ichigo, I do not know how you do it." Toshiro turned his head and resumed his watching of other humans in cars.

Ichigo laughed and swung his left arm around Toshiro's neck. "Well ya get used to it. Sorta like how you're use to the things going on in Soul Society. I grew up with it here; just as you did there."

Toshiro smiled slightly and asked quietly, "You don't mind me being here right?"

Ichigo's smile encompassed his whole face as his eyes glittered with happiness. "Of course I don't silly. It's great having ya here and showing you my world."

Toshiro was about to say something when the car suddenly swerved to the left lane, bypassing the person who cut Ichigo off. The orange haired male honked his horn as he flipped off the car next to him. "Fuck you ya bastard! Learn how to drive goddammit!"

Toshiro was once again clutching the side of the car for dear life. Fear presented itself on the younger males face as he squeaked out, "What the hell was that?" The small captain was scared not only for his life, but from the aura Ichigo encompassed around himself. Ichigo's outburst of colorful curses and foul language towards the other human was a scary sight indeed.

"That bastard should not have done that! Ugh people like him make me so damn mad! It's infuriating! They should not be allowed to drive! Shit he could've killed us!" Ichigo continued to fume as Toshiro looked to him, questioning his angry outburst.

"What do you call this Ichigo?"

"Road Rage."

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**Review?**

**~ChaosGarden**


	3. Off

**Off**

* * *

Something seemed a little…off with the Yamamoto. His normal, quiet, peaceful nature morphed into one of bipolar tendencies. Switching from his enjoyment of viewing the younger squads spar, to raging when they stepped off too slowly or failed to block a hit from the opponents' sword.

Just yesterday the elder captain ordered Kira, Renji, Hisagi and Matsumoto on a bogus scouting mission on assumption that a large, powerful group of hollows were materializing on the edges of Soul Society. They, of course, accepted their mission and came back with numerous gashes and bloody swords from their run in with high level hollows. Byakuya fumed silently as he saw Hisagi race his half dead, red headed friend into Unohana's care with a gaping hole in his side. Why had Captain Yamamoto issued such an order?

Yes, something was indeed off and the remaining captains knew it.

Ever since Captain Yamamoto, Shunsui and Ukitake came back from their mission- to slay an enormous hollow that was devouring the souls of thousands of residents within the far regions of Soul Society- the elder captain had developed these mood swings. He tried to keep these emotions under control but failed miserably, lashing out at captains and subordinates as he pleased. How could one such as he give into his emotions so easily?

Not only were the captains and vice captains realizing this, but their subordinates noticed as well, thus spreading the rumor that their elite Captain Yamamoto was finally loosing his mind. Questions and comments raced through the Gotei 13 squads like wildfire:

"I wonder what's up with Captain Yamamoto…"

"He was overseeing our training and then began yelling at Captain Kuchki! No one has _ever_ yelled at Captain Kuchki! His face was made paler than usual under Captain Yamamoto's critiques…"

"How old is Captain Yamamoto anyways?"

"The many years of long battles are finally getting to him eh?"

"Hey I heard that he was bitten by a hollow and that it had some poison and it's affecting him!"

"I overheard some of the fourth division members talking about how Captain Yamamoto is sick with a new virus that the hollow had in its blood."

"All those scars on his body… I heard that he got even more since that fight with the hollow and that its claws penetrated him and cut his organs!"

"I hear that he's gonna die soon. What are we going to do? Who's going to take his position?"

"Wasn't he supposed to live forever? I mean, he's Captain Yamamoto! He like never gets hurt."

"Why did he go on that mission? Doesn't he normally send others? I think that he's finally loosing it you guys. To think that, of all people here in Soul Society, he's the one who is actually loosing his mind. And here I thought he was the greatest thing."

"Do you think he will be reincarnated as a regular human or something?"

"It's so weird that only Captain Yamamoto is the one suffering…"

"How come Captain Ukitake and Captain Shunsui didn't do anything to prevent this? Do you think that they're plotting against us like Ichimaru and Aizen?!"

"What's going to happen to Soul Society?"

Yes, many questions to be asked; but are any answered truthfully according to facts, or are they merely fabricated conclusions made from over active minds of the young subordinates within the Gotei 13 squads? One thing that all knew was that their glorious Captain Yamamoto was failing in his duties as the head Captain of the 13 guard squads. How is he to lead the other captains efficiently and effectively with his mental condition?

The day came when the captains, minus the three in Hueco Mundo and Captain Yamamoto, assembled to discuss their current situation with their beloved leader.

"This issue has gone on long enough, we need to find a remedy for his illness before we make and drastic changes to the order here in Soul Society's Gotei 13." The sickly captain of squad 13 stated as he took his seat in their meeting room.

"I do not think there is anything to be thought about. It is obvious that the man has finally lost it. His emotions are unstable and the rumors that our subordinates have conjured up are atrocious." Soi Fon said as she slammed her fist onto the wooden table in rage.

"Calm down. Guys he's been here for over two thousand years, seen many events unfold and dealt with millions upon millions of hollows. It is a wonder that he is just now showing signs of breaking." Ukitake defended his mentor's honor as he let out a loud cough.

"Yes, I have to agree with Captain Ukitake. It is a miracle that we have had Captain Yamamoto leading us for this long." Byakuya Kuchki's voice sounded strong throughout the concealed room.

"Hn. But you weren't there when he blew up at _my squad_ and almost killed Ikkaku for joking around with him! If I weren't there to stop Yamamoto, Ikkaku would be ashes right now Kuchki. I know he got mad at you too so don't go sayin' that he's all that great. I _know _you're still mad about the mission he sent Renji on with the others. You saw how bloody they all came back. Renji was half dead!" Captain Zaraki's roar sent quivering waves of doubt of their leader's decisions throughout their bodies.

"Captain Zaraki watch your mouth whilst speaking about Captain Yamamoto! Hold your tongue if you wish to speak ill of him you-" Soi Fon was cut off due to Shunsui's interruption.

"Stop bickering. It's not helping at all. We came here to discuss what to do, not yell at one another. Captain Yamamoto…I…believe it's in our best interests to…" The laid back captain looked around the room, capturing the gazes of his fellow captains.

"What? What's in our best interests?" Captain Hitsugaya urged his comrade.

"We need to replace him. He is becoming unstable. During our fight with the hollow, Ukitake and I could have easily destroyed it but Yamamoto took control. He told us to stay back while he took care of the 'ferocious beast'. We did as ordered…but… the way he killed it was in humane… he took his time in butchering the hollow, yelling out raged filled curses. The scary part was that he looked like he was enjoying it."

The remaining captains, save for Ukitake, started in shock at this revelation that presented itself before them. They all absorbed it like sponges, taking in the facts and running it through their intellectual minds, trying to come up with solutions to this problem and finding that their best choice is what Shunsui stated moments ago: they needed to replace their head captain for the best of Soul Society.

"I do believe that you are right, Shunsui." Captain Unohana said quietly. The healer felt remorse and guilt weld up in her chest as she said these words, feeling that she's betraying Captain Yamamoto somehow.

"I second that." Komomura nodded his head in approval.

The other members nodded their heads as well, agreeing with Shunsui's proposal.

Shunsui took a steadying breath before concluding their meeting. "We have all known Captain Yamamoto for many years. We have gladly accepted his orders and carried them out fully. We need to act as one and have him relinquish his position as first division leader and head captain. Ponder on this tonight, we will resume tomorrow and discuss this matter further. We will not act hastily; he might recover from whatever spell he is in now. Watch for him and halt any rumors that are being spread."

That being said, the captains dismissed and headed to their rooms.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review?**

**~ChaosGarden**


	4. Internet

**Internet**

**Some things refer to ch 1 with hisagi and his mission.  
**

* * *

Renji sat on the couch in his apartment waiting for Hisagi to come home and was surfing the internet on his brand new laptop. A couple of days ago, Ichigo had introduced the red head to the wonderful internet. Renji had been so addicted to the unlimited sites, flashing colors, pictures, and everything else associated with the world wide web that he had spent countless hours over at Ichigo's and Toshiro's home. Finally getting fed up with Renji's constant presence, Toshiro ordered the orange haired male to buy a laptop for Zabimaru's owner.

The doorbell rang and Renji got up to answer it.

"Rukia! What're you doin here?" Renji opened the door and beckoned his black haired friend inside. She often stopped by on her way home from her job in the human realm to check up on the two males.

"I always stop by you idiot. So what've you been up to lately?" Rukia made her way into the kitchen and opened the fridge, getting out a can of coke and cracking it open.

"Mn… nothing much really. Ichigo got me a laptop! And Hisagi got the internet here in the house so I wouldn't be bugging Ichigo and Toshiro at their place." Renji smirked at the last comment knowing exactly why he was kicked out of the two love bird's home. Toshiro was tired of having to be quiet during sex and Ichigo was tired of Toshiro bitching at him and denying any form of making out whilst Renji was there. Yes, Renji needed to get out of their house.

Rukia laughed and took another sip of her soda. "Man but their right Renji. You have been spending a lotta time over there. I feel bad for Hisagi… he's been moping around the cake shop lately and it's starting to bug the hell out of me and the owner." Rukia had developed a strong addiction to sweets, mainly cakes and pastries, ever since Rangiku brought her a small cake that she bought at the shop Rukia is currently working at. The busty woman laughed at Rukia's obsession and continued bringing her more of the tasty sweets, urging the black haired girl to work with her at the shop where she could 'sample all the new baked goods' to her hearts content.

Renji looked down and adverted his eyes from his childhood friend. "Is he mad at me now?"

Rukia gave a small smile and said, "No don't be stupid Renji. He's not mad, just sad that you're 'finding the internet more interesting than him' as he puts it." She chuckled and finished the can of soda. "Now come one, we gotta get you two back on happy grounds!"

Renji crossed his arms and angled his head to the side with an inquisitive look. "Huh?"

Rukia rolled her eyes and pulled Renji with her to the family room. "I'm going to show you how to woo in Hisagi and make you two have the best sex of your lives!"

"What the hell Rukia?! Since when did you become so knowledgeable of the internet?"

The two plopped down on the leather couch as Rukia pulled the black laptop into her lap and began furiously typing. "I've been here longer than you all have so I've had more time poking around and finding things…ah ha! Here we go."

Rukia shoved the technology into Renji's lap and pointed at the screen. "Aarinfantasy." She giggled at the blush and consumed Renji's face.

"What the hell is this…Rukia…"

She let out a roar of laughter as she located pictures that she herself drew of Hisagi and Renji doing naughty things. Renji's eyes had never opened so wide in his life and he swore that his jaw was going to hit the floor when Rukia pulled up an image of he and Hisagi doing a 69 in memento of his tattoo.

"RUKIA! You're _drawing _us?!" Renji yelled out as he continued to stare at the image. He knew she liked to draw but this? Wasn't this a little _too_ much?

"Not just you two! And it's not just _me _who's drawing! Rangiku sent in some of her works as well!" Rukia gave a wolfish grin and laughed evilly.

"What the hell has gotten into you two? Ever since ya both came here you've been…"

"Perverted?"

"Yeah… it's…weird…" Yes, the human realm has indeed changed his two colleagues… now was it for the better or worst?

Rukia again laughed and waved off her friend. "We kinda like it Renji. And it's a good way for our drawings to get the recognition they deserve! See look 2,392 views on this picture alone and seventy comments! Seeeee people really do like my drawings."

"You're crazy. Completely bat shit crazy. This is so embarrassing." Renji rubbed a hand over his face, trying to diminish the blush and uncomfortable feeling pooling in his lower regions.

"Yes and we love it. Hey I gotta go. Orihime, Rangiku and I are going to be going shopping later. Have fun Renji." She winked at him and let herself out of his apartment, giggling madly all the way home.

Renji sat there in thought. It's true…he really was paying more attention to the computer and the internet more so than his lover. Sadness welled up in Renji's chest as he remembered Hisagi asking him to accompany him on errands or go to the movies and all the red head did was brush him off and continue staring at the screen. Even when Hisagi came back from his mission in the Soul Society, all Renji did was ask how everything went and then resumed his obsessive staring at the laptop…

Two hours passed by and when Hisagi entered the apartment, he saw Renji still glued to the computer. He sighed and said, "I'm home Renji…" Getting no reply back, as usual, Hisagi set his keys on the countertop and made his way to the bathroom, wanting to shower. He was saddened by his and Renji's relationship lately. Yes, the internet is a very interesting thing but… doesn't Renji think that his lover is interesting too?

Another ten minutes pass by and the scarred man exits the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around this waist. He enters the bedroom and finds Renji sitting seductively on their bed in his black silken robe, black tattoos exposed on pale skin as his red hair is down, letting loose ribbons of silky strands; exotic.

Hisagi just stood in the doorway, staring at the sight before his eyes. Having been denied any real view of this lovely being in front of him for almost a week, Hisagi feels his manhood come to attention. "Renji?"

"I've realized that I've been neglecting you lately Hisagi…" Oh that voice, so low and seductive, eyes glazed over in lust. Hisagi took a step towards the god like man as his breath hastened and heart pumped faster.

"Come to me, Hisagi." Hisagi smirked devilishly and slowly crawled up the bed, ghosting his hands over the smooth legs set before him. He planted butterfly kisses and trailed his lips across Renji's smooth, tattooed chest before capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

"Renji…I've missed you…" Hisagi nipped at Renji's neck and began suckling at the throbbing vein, creating a love bite. The red head moaned in appreciation, snaking his hands around Hisagi's waist and removing the towel. Hisagi felt warm hands grasp his cock and tug at it, making him moan into the pale neck set before him.

"Renji…"

"Hisagi, let me do everything tonight ok?" Renji looked into Hisagi's lust filled eyes and flipped their positions. The red head nibbled his way down Hisagi's chest and took the man's left nipple into his mouth and tugged at it while his right hand toyed with the other. Renji then left the pink nub and continued moving downwards to his goal. Hisagi's erection stood proudly as pearls of pre cum dribbled down his large cock.

Renji glanced up at Hisagi, smiled and then engulfed it, licking and sucking while Hisagi panted and moaned his appreciation by gripping the red locks splayed out across them.

"Oh god.... Renji…ngh…so good." Hisagi's eyes closed as he concentrated on the wonderful feelings Renji's mouth was giving to him. What a magnificent tongue his lover had, they way it lapped up the pre cum and swirled around his head…

Renji took his mouth off of Hisagi's cock and then positioned himself above it. Hisagi panted heavily as the red head lowered himself onto the hot organ. Renji moaned in pain as he took in all of Hisagi's large manhood, small tears escaping his eyes and dropping onto the man beneath him.

"Renji, don't hurt yourself. You don-"

Hisagi was cut off as Renji thrust downwards, impaling himself to the brink with Hisagi's cock. Both moaned loudly as the feelings of pure enjoyment erupted within them. Renji's tight heat wrapped around Hisagi so fiercely that the man had to struggle not to thrust madly into it his lover.

Renji's black robe was still on him yet it untied itself, letting his manhood show through as he arched his back when Hisagi's cock hit his prostate. Hisagi laid there in awe at the gorgeous man on top of him, arching in contentment at the feeling of being filled. Renji's red hair was thrown back as his back curved beautifully, black silk falling gracefully off of his tattooed shoulders.

Hisagi thrust upwards and sent his partner into a frenzy of moans and pants.

"Hisagi…ah…ah…ngh…haaa…more…" Obeying his order, Hisagi thrust upwards harder and faster, hitting Renji's sweet spot every time.

"Ohhh…god Hisagi…. So good… harder…please!" Hisagi hasted his movements and thrust furiously into the welcoming heat. Renji took his own hands and began pumping hi cock in rhythm with Hisagi's thrusts.

"I can't…ngh…Hisagi!" Renji let white streams of cum shoot out of him and onto his and Hisagi's chests. Feeling Renji clamp down on him, Hisagi too could no longer hold it in as he let loose his seed into the orgasming red head with a loud moan and final thrust.

"Renji!"

Renji collapsed onto Hisagi as they panted heavily together, basking in after glow. Hisagi pulled out of his lover who let out a small hiss at the discomfort, small droplets of white snaking their way down his thighs.

"Hisagi…I love you." Renji kissed Hisagi's lips.

"I love you too Renji." Hisagi wrapped his arms around Renji's waist and pulled him closer. "So… Are you still obsessing over the internet?"

Renji laughed and pulled his fingers through Hisagi's black hair. "Nah… I have an obsession that I've been neglecting for a while and I kinda want it back."

Hisagi grinned and toyed with Renji's red hair. "Oh? And what might this be?"

Renji smiled and kissed Hisagi on the lips, dragging his hands downwards and clasping the elder males hardening erection yet again.

"I've learned of a few…techniques… let's try them out Hisagi."

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review?**

**~ChaosGarden  
**


	5. Beach

**Beach**

* * *

The group of nine friends voyaged to the beach for the weekend for a small getaway trip. Ichigo, Toshiro, Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto, Rukia and Orihime spread out their towels, set up umbrellas, and placed picnic baskets and bags on mats, claiming their section of the wide spread oceanic area. The sun was blazing furiously and you could see the heat wave through the air. Seagulls cawed at the people on the beach, waiting for food to be dropped and feasted on while little kids ran around with half white arms and faces due to sun block not being rubbed all the way in. The ocean waves crashed smoothly on the beach, running its cool, and refreshing, waters in and out over the hot sands.

Ichigo wore an orange and white Hawaiian print swim suit, Toshiro had a dark blue and light blue wave print, Renji a red and black abstract design that strangely resembled his tattoos, Hisagi bore a white and black jagged line design, Ikkaku had a yellow and black Hawaiian print while Yumichika wore black swim trunks with two bold yellow, red and orange stars on his left bottom leg.

Rankigu had a hot pink, yellow and white stripped bikini, Rukia had a dark blue and yellow flower prints on a white bikini and Orihime wore a monokini with colorful peace signs littering the suit.

The three girls spread out their belongings at the end of the groups' portion of the beach. Rangiku lathered up her skin with Hawaiian Tropic tanning oil while Rukia and Orihime decided to play it safe and used sun block; SPF 45 due to their fair skin.

"Guys don't you want to tan? You won't get any darker using sun protection! A little color on you won't do you two any harm." Matsumoto placed the oil back in her bag and positioned herself for a long tan.

"No it's ok Rangiku, I really don't want to burn. Thanks for offering though!" Orihime smiled cheerfully and continued rubbing in the sun block on her legs while Rukia began rubbing it in on her back.

"Yeah Rangiku, you're going to burn and that's gonna hurt later on. You really should put on some sun block." Rukia tried to persuade her friend in protecting her skin from the sun's rays.

"Yeah she's right y'know. The sun here is different than Soul Society; especially here at the beach." Ichigo laughed as Toshiro opened the sun block and accidentally squirted some in his eyes, cursing loudly.

"We told you not to shake the bottle so much Toshiro." Ikkaku laughed at his friends' expense.

"Shut up you two. Ichigo help me get it out!"

"I thought you liked it in."

"Ichigo..." Toshiro gave off a warning glare at Ichigo's harassment while the others laughed at the two quarreling lovers.

"Alright alright."

"But seriously Rangiku, at least put it on your face so it won't burn." Toshiro said as Ichigo began wiping his face with his shirt, trying to get the white cream out of his eyes.

"Oh you guys are so nice! Don't worry about lil ol me! I'll be just fine. Hey and will one of you flip me over after an hour? I think I'm going to fall asleep." The elder orange haired woman smiled at her friends as they nodded, slipped on her sunglasses.

"Being burned is not very beautiful Rangiku, if we forget to flip you, you'll be hurting tomorrow." Yumichika said as he too rubbed in sun block for his skin.

"Yeah, at least the sun block will protect your skin from the harmful rays Rangiku. You really should put _some _on." Renji said as he squirted some onto his hands and began rubbing it on Hisagi's back.

"I told you guys already, don't worry about it! I'll be fiiiiine." Rangiku waved them off, resumed her tanning and put her ipod headphones in her ears, cranking up the volume, and drowned out the outside sound to her favorite tunes.

With everything in place, sun block, and tanning oil for Rangiku, put on, the group went off and did as they pleased. The busty orange haired vice captain lay there tanning while Rukia and Orihime decided to walk along the shore line, searching for sea shells and other sea creations. Toshiro walked down to the shore and began building a sand castle with Ichigo's help. Ikkau, Yumichika, Renji and Hisagi set off into the water with a football and began throwing it around, trying not to hit one another on purpose but failing miserably. Two hours pass by and after their lunch break, the game of football turned into a game of dodge ball. Rukia and Orihime had returned from their second scavenger hunt of sea shells after eating lunch and positioned themselves next to Ichigo and Toshiro with their shell collection, adding it to the two guy's sand castle.

"Fuck you Hisagi! That was not fair!" Yumichika rubbed at the side of his head furiously due to the football colliding with it when he came back up from under the water.

"Yer own damn fault for going under the water when I threw it at you in the first place!" Renji yelled over towards his companion.

"Yeah Yumi, ya should've tried to catch it. You were easy pickings." Hisagi laughed and maneuvered away from the enraged man. Renji had thrown the ball at Yumichika but the black haired male dove under the water as the ball skimmed across the surface. Hisagi had grabbed the ball and waited for Yumi to resurface; which he did and was assaulted by the larger man.

"Oh you think I'm easy eh?" Yumichika smirked and his eye twitched as he grabbed the floating ball before a wave washed over him.

"Come on Yumi! Give me your best shot beauty queen!" Ikkaku yelled jokingly at his buddy.

"Beauty…Queen…" Yumi's eye twitched more furiously now at his bald friend's nickname. "I'll show you who's the goddamn easy beauty queen!"

That being said, Yumichicka chucked the brown object at Ikkaku's head. The football sailed through the air so fast it looked like a blur and collided into the bald man with a loud smack.

"Holy shit!" Renji gasped out at his friend's throwing arm.

"You can say that again." Hisagi gawked at Yumichika's raged throw.

Ikkaku sunk under the water as little air bubbles appeared above him. Thirty seconds passed by without the other party members saying anything, thinking that Ikkaku was playing a trick on them.

"Ikkaku?" Hisagi wadded over towards his friend's once standing area. Finding his companion not there, Hisagi began yelling out in despair. "Guys! Guys he's not here!"

Hearing Hisagi's cry, Ichigo, Toshiro and Rukia looked up from their place on the beach shores.

"Hisagi what's going on?" Ichigo yelled out towards his friend as Rukia stood up next to him. Orihime raced to the on-lookers from her position under the umbrellas and took a spot next to Rukia, a water bottle in her hand as she used the other to shield her eyes from the sun and look for Ikkaku.

Renji and Yumichika wadded over towards Hisagi and began searching.

"No no no! Crap! Ikkaku you dumb ass you better not have drowned! That would be a most un beautiful death!" Yumichika began regretting ever to throw such a hard ball at his friend… that is until he felt something grab his ankles… Yumichika screamed out in fear as he literally jumped three feet out of the water and raced back into shore, yelling the whole way of a monster in the waters.

Ikkaku erupted from the water, roaring with laughter and clutching his stomach from his friend's reaction to his little scare. The other people on the beach looked at the entertainment provided by the group of guys and began laughing and giggling with Ikkaku. It wasn't everyday that one saw someone scream and run out of the ocean with panic streaked on their face.

Yumichika blushed madly, screamed at Ikkaku and charged full force back into the water, aiming for the bald man. "YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

Ikkaku gulped as he watched his life pass before his eyes as Yumi made it from one end of the beach to his spot in a matter of seconds, tackling him into the waves and putting him in a headlock.

Everyone soon went back to what they were doing as Yumi continued the strangling of his best friend. Ichigo and Toshiro resumed building the big sand castle as the girls continued designing it. The death threat was soon uplifted as Ikkaku began tickling Yumichika who giggled madly at the fingers. Hisagi laughed as well, seeing his two friends happily play when suddenly he was bombarded by a figure and was shoved into the deeper waters. He spurted out salt water and looked towards the culprit who was laughing hysterically.

"Renji!"

"Sorry! You just looked so spaced out I just _had _to Hisagi." Renji laughed as he swam out towards the scarred man.

"Uh huh… sure you did." Hisagi splashed water towards the man swimming to him and dove under a large oncoming wave. Renji wiped his face just as the wave Hisagi dove under crashed on top of his head, making the red head toss and turn under the water towards the shore with the current. The wave washed him up onto the beach next to the two sand castle builders and its designers, red hair still somehow tied in the pony tail. Further out, Hisagi laughed at Renji's splayed out body. Orihime giggled and began choking on her water she was drinking as she watched the events unfold before her. Rukia slapped her hand on the orange haired girls back, trying to get her friend to breath, and laughed with the others.

Ichigo ruffled the red hair next to him. "Stupid Renji, you should have seen that one coming."

"Shut up Ichigo." Renji sat up and stared out into the ocean at Hisagi's swimming form. So graceful in the water; his body moved fluidly with the waves as he dove in and out, who knew a warrior of his status could be so beautiful, dancing with the ocean?

"Come on Orihime, let's go in for a swim." Rukia stood up and said as she ran into the refreshing water. Orihime ran behind her, laughing and splashing water at her black haired friend who splashed back. Ichigo picked up Toshiro, who struggled in his grasp, carried him out to the deeper end and tossed him into the water. Toshiro cried out as he was doused in the cool waters and glared at his orange haired companion. Ichigo swam out to the white haired male as Renji stayed closer to the shore with the girls and kept watching the oceanic view.

Another hour passed by and Ichigo, Toshiro, Renji, Rukia and Orihime came out of the water and situated themselves under the umbrellas. Hisagi was still playing dolphin in the water as Ikkaku and Yumichika continued their horse play and enjoyment in the ocean waves.

"Hey check that out over there you two." Renji turned his head and pointed towards the stacked blob in the ocean.

Toshiro let out a chuckle as he watched a bald headed man hold up the squirming male on his shoulders as the waves washed over his head, missing the one above him. The way Yumichika had perched himself on Ikkaku's shoulders, had him missing all the waves that came at them while his bald partner received mouthfuls of salty water every time a wave hit.

"Those two are so amusing." Toshiro moved to sit between Ichigo's legs and leaned against the toned man behind him.

"Damn right they are Shiro." Ichigo pulled Toshiro closer to his body and sat his head on top of the wet white hair beneath him, still looking at the two man totem pole in the water.

Rukia pulled out a deck of water proof cards and dealt them to Orihime, Renji and herself.

"Yumichika has Ikkaku wrapped around his finger." Orihime giggled as she pulled up her hand of cards.

Hisagi trudged his way from the ocean towards the five sitting on the towels, water dripping off of his toned body in rivulets, colliding with the sand beneath his feet. The man's white and black swim shorts clung to his legs. He tried to shake water out of his ear as he sat down next to Renji and said, "I just noticed something."

The others look towards him and ask simultaneously, "What?"

"No one has flipped Rangiku over."

The awake portion of the group looked towards their reddening, sun fried friend... three hours in the sun... oops.

* * *

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review?**

**~ChaosGarden  
**


	6. Wood

**Wood**

**_I'm not sure that I really liked this one. Turned out differently than I expected._  
**

* * *

"I'll never mess up. Nothing bad will happen."

"Knock on wood." Ichigo did exactly as he stated whist sitting at the kitchen table in Renji's apartment. Just moments ago he almost witnessed the cake's demise while Renji was turning it around so he could frost the other side. Ichigo thumped his fingers anxiously against the surface and continued staring intently at the man in front of him.

"Shut up. I told you I'm not gonna mess up!" The red head carefully iced the triple layered chocolate cake that tiered before him. The once white spatula was covered in the sweet topping as Renji delicately applied the final swath of it to the top of the cake stack. He added yellow icing that read Happy Birthday Yumichika across the top part.

"Still just knock on wood Renji. It won't hurtcha any. Y'never know what's gonna happen." Ichigo smirked and pointed towards the table.

"No."

"Just do it."

"No."

"It'll save you in the long run."

"Will not."

"Just. Do. It."

"I don't believe in such things." Renji scoffed and began cleaning the utensils he used in the cake making. _Stupid Ichigo. Knock on wood… ch, I'm not a kid! Nothing's gonna happen to this cake!_

"Hurry your ass up Renji! We gotta go! Shit even Hisagi left before us." Ichigo impatiently drummed his foot against the floor, urging his friend to hasten his cleaning.

"Jesus Ichigo would you just hold on a sec? Damn man, Toshiro's been rubbing off on you…" Renji was finally fed up with the scrubbing and decided to toss the remaining items into the dishwasher. Tossing and shoving the items into the machine carelessly, Renji didn't notice that he was grabbing regular dish washing soap than the soap used specifically for the machine. Squirting a large amount of the blue liquid into the specified slot, Renji slammed the door shut and cranked the timer to the setting he thought was correct and failed to hear the odd click coming from the machine as he stomped away to get his shoes.

"Calm down there sparky, we don't need you breaking everything." Ichigo quirked an eyebrow at the rumbling machine and glanced humorously at his agitated friend. "Is it supposed to make that noise?"

"Yeah yeah yeah don't worry about it! Let's just get over to Orihime's with this cake! Yumi's gonna love it!" Renji grabbed the chocolate masterpiece and exited the building with Ichigo who locked the door behind them.

"Why won't you knock on wood?" As the two marched down the stairs to Ichigo's car, the orange haired male continued questioning his friend on his stubborn ability to knocking wood.

Renji growled at the rear end of Ichigo's car, waiting for him to open it up to place the cake in. "Just shut up."

"Last chance."

"NO! I'm not going to knock on some damn wood just to make sure nothing bad happens! What's with you and knocking wood?!" Renji opened the passenger side door and slammed it shut so viciously that the entire car shook with the force making the cake wobble.

"Ack! The cake!" Ichigo dove after the teetering food, catching it before it splattered all over his back window.

"See? Didn't need to knock on some stupid wood. You saved the cake. Hooray Ichigo." Renji's voice dripped with sarcasm as he clapped at his friend's dive to save the cake.

"Oh shut up you red haired chewbacca!"

"HEY! You promised you'd never bring that up again! I waxed my damn legs so shut up!" Renji yelled at the man entering the driver's side door.

"Uh huh." Ichigo chuckled as he started the engine and rolled out of the parking lot.

"Should've red haired chewbacca'd Yumi's fucking cake. I didn't put sprinkles on it yet…" Renji mumbled and situated himself in a huff, arms crossed over his chest.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and continued driving.

----

Three fun hours passed by as the friends celebrated Yumi's birthday. Drinking, partying and having a grand time led to some fun bantering between the group as well as the neighbors who were complaining of noise levels and the 'crazy young people' these days. As the night wore on, a couple of the more sober guests retreated to their homes, others crashed on Orihime's floor, passed out from drinking too much. Orihime giggled madly at everything, going on about the beauty of lamp shades while Rukia danced on the coffee table. Yumichika was completely plastered as he, Ikkaku and Keigo passed out in a jumbled heap on the couch. Ichigo had Toshiro pressed up against the wall doing god knows what while Rangiku continued drinking sake with Izuru, both sitting in a lazy haze of hiccuping madness and good feelings.

Hisagi had somehow sobered up enough to get himself and Renji back to their place. No he was not stupid enough to drive: he called up a cab to have them transported back. Slinging the babbling red head over his shoulder, Hisagi thanked the still giggling girl for having the party at her place and left.

As the taxi dropped them off, the scarred man hoisted his now sleeping companion up the stairs and to their home. Entering the apartment, Hisagi's clouded mind took a little notice to the odd feeling the kitchen floor had… Figuring it was nothing, he continued his way to their bedroom and tossed the red head onto the bed and soon followed, loosing himself in darkness as sleep overcame his drunken body.

----

The next day came too suddenly for Ichigo. A pounding headache greeted his opening eyes as he glanced around his surroundings, taking note of the sleeping boy next to him and the pink walls, signaling that he was still at Orihime's place. Ichigo looked towards the clock that read back to him 10:17am. He nudged Toshiro who grunted and tried to open his teal eyes.

"Ngh… Ichigo…"

"Yeah I know. Drank too much." Ichigo rubbed his lover's head softly, trying to relieve the boy's headache.

"M'head hurts…"

"Told you ya shouldn't have drank so much."

"I only had a lil…" Toshiro curled into Ichigo's side and tried to go back to sleep.

"No no no, we gotta get outta Orihime's place." Ichigo pulled the white haired male into his arms and looked around the family room at its still sleeping bodies. The house wasn't destroyed, surprisingly. As he walked across the room, a shiny object caught his attention. He reached down and picked up the silver key with an H&S inscribed into it. _Stupid Renji, loosing his key like this. Well, better go stop by and give it back to him._

Toshiro had woken up while Ichigo drove to the other two's house and accompanied Ichigo to Hisagi and Renji's apartment. As they let themselves in, they were greeted by two bubble covered humans, wrestling with the dishwasher.

"Idiot! Why the heck did you use _soap_?!" Hisagi yelled as the dishwasher continued spurting out bubbles.

"I was in a hurry! Ack!" Renji was squirted with another gush of bubbles erupting from the machine. His face scrunched up in pain at his hangover unlike Hisagi who was completely fine.

"It's been going on and off since you started it yesterday Renji!?"

"I didn't notice it when Ichigo and I left! I thought I didn't break it when I cranked it to the setting! At least it's not water Hisagi!"

"Yeah it's fucking bubbles!"

"It won't stop coming out!"

"What the hell did you do?!" Hisagi's head was littered with a mound of bubbles and Ichigo couldn't help but let out a roar of laughter at the sight before him. Toshiro held his head in pain and growled at the two men yelling before him.

Realizing they had an audience, the two bickering males shot up from their position on the floor; soap, bubbles, wet clothes and all.

"I told you Renji, ya should've knocked on wood."

"Fuck you and your goddamn wood Kurosaki."

**

* * *

TBC.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review?**

**~ChaosGarden  
**


	7. Smile

**Smile**

* * *

How is it possible for one person to be so obsessed with another? To be drawn to one another just as a moth is to a flame? The light kindles the strength of the love shared between the two souls so strongly that it should send out a message to the other if one is in trouble. Should.

The fight was unexpected. Thousands of hollows poured into Soul Society as a hole to gargantuan opened, releasing these vile beasts into the sacred area of Seireti. Wave after wave, the hollows came, never ceasing, never halting their rampage to the walls protecting the Gotei 13. Hollows fell as soul reapers defended their home, roaring in denial of their death but calling forth more hollows to defeat the soul reapers. The chaos erupted so violently and suddenly that the captains barley had time to feel the distortion and assemble their troops.

Arrancars delivered blow after blow, slicing down the soul reapers in a flurry of sword strikes. The laugh of Grimmjow could be heard as he sliced heads off and cut bodies in half, reveling in the blood that poured out from the warm bodies. He sensed Byakuya's power and charged towards the silent warrior's direction, wanting to taste the Kuchiki's blood.

Ichimaru had located his once vice captain and began playing with his mind. Izuru fought back diligently, ignoring the taunting jabs and lashed out in a frenzy. The fox smile never disappeared from the man's face as he got through the blond's guard easily and grabbed his throat, clenching it like a vice, halting the air trying to make its way into the starving lungs. Hisagi saw this out of his peripheral vision and dove after the traitorous captain, slashing his arm which released the gasping boy.

Zaraki's inhumane power fueled his strength as he and his squadron stampeded through the hollows, slashing and cutting their way to the end, hungry for blood and power. The men followed their captain's charging form, hacking away at the hollows that closed in around them. The adrenaline coursing through their veins increased their fighting stamina and heightened their angered emotions.

Soi Fong unleashed hell, releasing her bankai immediately and obliterating the hollows before her. She had no patience for the weak and the irritation of the hollows suddenly depriving her of some needed sleep angered the black haired captain to no end. Everything that had been happening in Soul Society lately had completely infuriated her and so Soi Fong let loose on the beasts before her.

Toshiro and Rangiku were fighting off three large hollows who seemed to be working together, combining their powers to try and overcome the small captain and his voluptuous vice captain. The white haired child protégé called out to Rangiku, asking her to call in for back up. She did as told, calling in, and receiving only static.

"Captain! It's not going through!"

"Do something! They keep regenerating their bodies! Even Hyōrinmaru's ice won't work! Something's not right!" Toshiro deflected the red, yellow and blue tri force attack aimed at his vice captain.

"Don't fret small captain, your effort is for naught." That voice, the sound of a traitor.

"Aizen!" Toshiro roared as Aizen's power brought the ones before him to their knees. The power this man held was amazingly powerful, rivaling that of Captain Yamamoto, possibly even greater now. To think that this man was just standing there and yet Toshiro couldn't seem to move his body.

"Tell me, Toshiro, what is the one thing that can crush someone's soul?" Aizen made his way closer towards the fallen soul reapers, his power steadily growing, forcing the others down painfully.

"Ngh! Shit… I can't…" Toshiro tried to stand but failed as another rise in the other males reaetsu soared. Blood seeped out of the small captain's mouth as he felt one of his ribs begin to crack under such horrendous pressure. Rangiku writhed in pain almost ten feet from him, air being squeezed out of her as she struggled to breath.

"Poor thing, she doesn't seem to know when to give up." Aizen stated haphazardly as he stood in front of Toshiro, not caring for the dying woman. "Now tell me Captain Hitsugaya, what is it that you cherish most?"

_Ichigo… _

"Ichigo hm?"

Toshiro's eyes widened in disbelief. Did Aizen read his mind? That can't be possible, it just can't be possible. The small boy tried once again to stand but soon felt a sword pierce through his left shoulder, embedding itself into the cool earth beneath him.

"Now now now, be a good boy and scream for me." Aizen ripped the blade out of Toshiro's shoulder, tearing skin and cloth from the boy's back.

Toshiro screamed. He screamed as the blade was slashed across his back with no mercy as warm blood flowed freely from his opened back wound. _Is this…the end? How, how can I-_

xxxxxxx

Ichigo was sitting at a café in the human realm, waiting for his iced coffee. Today was great for him; he was waiting for Toshiro and the others to come back to the human realm after their meeting in Soul Society. As the lady called him to the pick up area, the orange haired male glanced to the side of the shop and froze in place.

Aizen was standing outside, smiling in at him. His features were relaxed and…satisfied? Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes, what was he doing here? The lady called his name once again and Ichigo turned towards her and looked back outside.

Gone.

Aizen was gone as if he was never there in the first place.

Ichigo grabbed his drink and rubbed his eyes. He was seeing things. There's no way Aizen would be here right? But… that smile… as if he took something of Ichigo's and is not going to give it back.

**

* * *

TBC **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review?**

**~ChaosGarden**


	8. Pop

**Pop**

* * *

The sound of small bubble wrap popping sounds echoed from the family room to the bedroom where Ikkaku was relaxing lazily on their queen sized bed. Their window was opened, allowing light breezes to blow through, filling the room with the scent of fresh air and warm sunshine. He tried tuning out what his shinigami partner was doing for the past hour, he really had, but that obnoxious popping sound just wouldn't cease. The reason? Yumichika had decided to order a new couch since their old one was … not comfortable to sit on anymore due to… y'know. So, ordering the new piece of furniture entailed the black haired male hours worth of plastic bubble wrap popping fun.

Pop… Pop… Pop pop pop… Pop Pop… POP. _Oooh that was a loud one. _Yumichika let out snicker and continued his amusement.

Ikkaku thumped his fingers across his stomach, trying to concentrate on something other than that piercing, aggravating, eye twitching sound. He could do it. He could totally block out that earsplitting, annoying, _infuriating_ noise…

Pop pop pop pop…pop.

"STOP IT!" Ikkaku shot upwards on the bed and yelled out to the other house member. His reply to the outburst was a small giggle and another grueling pop.

"Yumi…" That's it. No more. The bald man could take that sound no more! He threw his legs over the side of the bed and got up. He made his way to the family room where his loathsome housemate was residing for the moment. How does Yumi always find ways to torture the elder man when all he desires is to sit back and relax? Do nothing? Simply pay no heed to daily life? Can't he just let silence grace the house for a little while? Nope. Never. Not with Yumi around.

Ikkaku rounded the corner and came to a halt near the plastic bubble popping man, he snatched the plastic from Yumichika's hands and promptly gathered up the remaining bubble wrap littering the floor as to not give the other male another chance to disrupt 'peace time' as Ikkaku had dubbed.

"Hey! Ikkaku give it back!" Yumi bounced up and tried to grab his fun from the other's grasp.

"No! It's damn near infuriating… I'm throwing it away." Ikkaku shoved Yumi backwards who fell over the couch, landing on the plush cushions in a huff, legs still dangling over the backside.

"Ikkakuuuuuu!" Yumi whined and wiggled his toes. Great so now what was he to do?

Ikkaku rolled his eyes and threw the noise makers in the trash. He walked back towards the still grumbling Yumi, arms crossed over his chest. The bald headed male chuckled at the still wiggling toes that were thrown over the back of the couch. Yumi could be so childish sometimes; but it was highly amusing none the less.

"Yumi go find something else to do."

"But that was fun." Again with the childish whining and small giggle.

Ikkaku couldn't help himself as he leaned over the couch towards his shinigami partner and grabbed him around the waist, nuzzling his stomach. "I know something else that's fun." Those words spoke volumes of hidden desires and lusty intentions; Yumi was having none of it. He rolled away from the hugging man and moved down to the floor.

Ikkaku leaned on the couch and jutted his lip, trying to capture Yumichika yet again. "Yumi…"

Said man reached underneath the sofa and grinned at what he located: another rectangular portion of bubble wrap that Ikkaku hadn't discovered.

Pop.

"Awwww Yumiiiii!"

"Stop whining you child; it's unbecoming."

* * *

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review?**

**~ChaosGarden  
**


	9. Slumber Parties

**Slumber Parties**

* * *

Rangiku, Rukia, Tatsuki and Orihime sprawled out within Orihime's family room with sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows. The final exams for school were complete merely eight hours ago and summer kicked in with the friend's decision to hold a slumber party for girls only. Various snaking bags littered the floor around the sleeping bags, soda cans set on top the coffee table, some empty and others half full, and a bowl of popcorn sat in the outskirts of the sleeping arrangement from the movie they finished watching.

Over the couple of months since Rangiku began attending the school, she observed her housemate's closest companions, minus the guys, and saw that Tatsuki was the closest person Orihime had to a family. The tom boyish girl always stopped by to check up on Orihime every now and then, brining her food since the orange haired girl was a miserable cook. She tries so hard to create delicious delicacies but she can't seem to grasp the idea that one teaspoon of salt does not equal half a cup of soy sauce in a strawberry cake.

True, the other girls in the class did acknowledge the quiet, good natured Orihime, but they didn't really take into account what occurred outside of their school. Rangiku pulled aside Tatskui one day after class, telling Orihime and Rukia that they'd catch up, and asked the girl about Orihime's un-canny ability to keep smiling in spite of what all has happened to her over the many years.

"_Tatsuki, how does she keep herself from breaking?"_

"_She doesn't keep herself from it, she already has… that's why she keeps smiling."_

_Seeing the confusion present on Rangiku's face, the black haired female smirked and rolled her eyes. "Since her brother's death, the last member of her family here in Japan whom she was close to, Orihime, I feel , had locked part of herself away. That small part kept eating away at her, reminding her of what she has lost. The memories were forever haunting her; as if they wouldn't let her forget or move on. Behind that smile is a glass heart that has shattered countless times." Tatsuki gave a small quirk of her lips and scratched her head. "Sorry, I'm… no good at explaining things..." Tatsuki looked away, remembering the time when she came by Orihime's place and saw the girl tear streaked, reminiscing about the past while grasping old photos of her once family; the night that the smiling façade gave way to the running tears._

"_I think Orihime appreciates what you have done for her Tatsuki, truly. When I began staying with her, she seemed like she was hiding something, then I found her crying outside of the bathroom door when I was taking a bath, telling me how her family had passed away, leaving her alone, and how she was scared that everyone she knew would soon too leave her, just like they had. But not you. So, what I'm trying to say is... as long as Orihime has great friends like you, she'll keep smiling." Rangiku clapped her hand on the shorter girls' shoulder and motioned for them to follow the others._

"_Hey Rangiku, let's do something for Orihime since exams will be done tomorrow. She always used to go with her brother out to dinner in celebration of finals being over so… let's do something together."_

"_What are you thinking about?"_

"_A slumber party. You, Rukia, Orihime and myself. Just the four of us. What do you say?"_

"_I love that idea! Ooohhh a slumber party, I've never had one of those!"_

_Tatsuki quirked an eyebrow and said jokingly, "I guess you were a deprived child."_

_Rangiku gasped in mock horror. "Why you vile thing! I was a spoiled child, thank you very much!"_

_The two laughed and caught up with the others, telling them about the sleepover plans the following night._

Rangiku snickered as she watched Rukia try one of Orihime's, supposed, chocolate cupcakes. The soul reaper chomped into the sugary snack and the once smile morphed into one of complete disgust. There was chocolate evident in the small cake but… what was that strong taste…

"Oh… god… Orihime… what'd you use?" Rukia smiled and swallowed the foul concoction and gratefully set aside the remaining half of the cup cake.

"Oh I tried a new recipe! I used chocolate cake mix with vinegar and butter. I heard that vinegar is very nutritious for your body so I decided to use it instead of milk." Orihime stated so cheerfully that Rangiku couldn't help but let out a loud roar of laughter along with Tatsuki, who gripped her sides as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Orihime giggled and playfully swatted Rukia with her pink pillow, causing the dark haired girl to fall over. Rukia retaliated with a swing of her green pillow that collided with the snickering girl's head and sent her backwards onto Tatsuki. Tatsuki shoved Orihime off and swatted Rukia with her blue pillow while Orihime re grabbed her pink pillow and followed her friend in assaulting the soul reaper.

"Take that Rukia!" The two shouted simultaneously.

"Ouch! Hey two against one, no fair!" Rukia tried to get back at the others but having two pillows swung at her head provided her with a challenge, one she wasn't so easy to overcome. "Rangiku get your fat butt up and help me!"

Said woman's eyes widened then glared as she let out a small growl. "Kuchiki you dare speak such terrible words and ask for my help?" Rangiku whipped her white pillow around and thrashed it against Rukia's side. "Take that!"

Tatsuki swung her pillow towards Rukia's head but missed and collided with the cackling Rangiku who fell over with a thud. "Oops…"

The pillow fight continued for a good hour, teams being broken off as each person fended for themselves. Twelve AM rolled around as the girls collapsed into a mass heap of laughter and pounding hearts. As they caught their breath and re organized their sleeping arrangements, Orihime went and shut off the remaining lights, leaving on a single night light that illuminated the hallway to the bathroom. She and the others situated themselves and said their goodnights.

"What a fun night you guys." Orihime sighed and pulled the blankets up towards her chin, smiling in content.

"Yeah you can say that again. What a great way to end the school semester." Tatsuki put her hands behind her head and grinned.

"We have to do this again." Rukia giggled and thwarted at Tatsuki's side who grunted and made a move to pounce the other girl but stopped, deciding that sleep was a better idea.

"Next time we'll bring sake!" Rangiku laughed as she heard the others groan.

"Thanks you guys." Orihime quietly said as a small tear escaped from her big brown eyes. The others smiled and snuggled closer towards Orihime, creating a warmth that covered them better than any woolen blanket.

* * *

**TBC.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review?**

**~ChaosGarden  
**


	10. Forgiveness?

**Forgiveness?**

* * *

"God damnit Ichigo! I hate you!" Toshiro's screech bellied through the house like a parade of deafening noises as he threw his hands in the air and stomped out of the kitchen, slamming the bedroom door. He couldn't take it anymore. He believed that Ichigo was actually going to those damned study sessions for a good reason! Trusted him like a good partner should. Sure Ichigo could've asked Toshiro for help… but he decided to go to _her _study sessions… Gods this was so infuriating. The poor boy was beside himself in confusion, anger, and fear; not knowing which one was to overpower the others. He didn't care for Ichigo's cries because he saw everything.

"Toshiro! Shiro! Shiro I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ichigo gave chase after the fleeing white haired male, coming into cold contact with the wooden door as it slammed in his face brutally.

"Toshiro please let me explain!" Ichigo pounded on the door furiously to no avail since the wooden blockade wouldn't budge against the onslaught. His nose began to sting a little.

"Shut up and leave me alone!" The voice sounded loudly through muffled, tearful hiccups.

"Please. Please Shiro listen to me. I-"

"I don't want to listen to a liar like you! You disgust me!" This yell was more hateful as anger webbed its way into the words that were thrown at the man on the other side of the door. Oh that rage felt delightful as it pelted the other man like a heavy rain; his once lover to be exact. Toshiro's rage knew no bounds as he continued his degradation of Ichigo's hopeful please for forgiveness. No Ichigo and he were done. Over. Their relationship has just shattered and was now blowing away in the wind to be forgotten.

It all started when Ichigo began staying after school for 'study lessons' with a teacher. A _female _teacher at that. She had just graduated from college and began her teaching career at their school. True, economics class was more enjoyable with a fresher teacher who was use to teenagers and their low attention spans, but she had a particular liking to one of her students who, in turn, exhibited no like towards her whatsoever. In fact he despised her bubbly personality and childlike girl voice with a passion. He'd much rather have that elder man back for he seemed more worthy of a teaching position to this bumbling moron.

_Toshiro sat in that class with boredom etched on his face like person with a permanent frown. He cared not for her eyeing him up, giving him two glances as she passed his desk, asking him countless questions and always praising him on what a superb student he was when he replied with amazing accuracy… No, Toshiro didn't care for any of that at all. _

_Ichigo on the other hand fumed silently in the back of the class; well, as silently as Ichigo would fume that is. His foot never halted its monotonous thumping against the ground and twirling of his pen as he watched the woman swoon over his small lover. He wanted to take all that five feet three inches of her size three self and chuck her out the window to the hollows. Oh yes, Ichigo definitely cared. _

_During three of her study sessions with some of the students, mainly the ones who had problems with the class, Ichigo kept catching her knowing smirk towards him. 'Just what the hell is her deal?! Toshiro will never go for you ya bitch.' Oh how he just wanted to wipe that smirk off her tiny face… slicing it off with his sword would be better…_

_Two weeks of this lusting, defying, killing triangle continued until Ichigo decided he had had enough of this lady's bull shit. Ichigo told Toshiro that he'd catch up with him after the class let out for the end of the day; wanting to have a one on one 'nice' chat with the new professor. The quiet boy nodded his head and exited the class with his fellow classmates, expecting to see Ichigo running after him shortly._

"_Listen lady I don't know what your deal is but stop it." Ichigo slung his bag over his shoulder and glared at the petite black haired woman._

"_I don't understand Kurosaki what it is you are referring to." She smirked slightly and turned to her desk, placing items into her briefcase and stacking papers. _

"_Don't play dumb. I see what you're doing to Toshiro!" Anger and furry filled Ichigo's brown eyes as he snarled at the haughty woman before him._

_She halted her movements and turned around coyly with slitted black eyes and a sickening smirk. "It's not the little one I'm after honey."_

_-----_

_Toshiro waited for a good seven minutes on the benches outside in the hallway next to the entrance of the building. He finished his text to Rangiku and put the black cell phone into his bag. _

'_Ichigo's taking a while… hmm… It's not a study session day so…'_

_The small white haired captain stood and began his return to the classroom. As he slid the door open, the sight before him sent his once warm heart to a freezing halt._

_Ichigo's bag was forgotten on the floor as the woman was sprawled on top of the orange haired boy who had his arms grabbing her sides, leaning backwards on the teachers' desk.. Both her small hands were wound in her student's hair as she glanced devilishly towards the intruder, gasping as her dark eyes caught a horrifying set of twin glaciers. Ichigo shoved the woman off him so roughly that she collided with the floor in a painful heap._

"_Toshiro! Toshiro it's not what it looks like! Oh god please Toshiro! Let me explain!" The words were like a match that set off the explosion that ended the world._

"_Fuck you Ichigo Kurosaki." The door slammed with a ferocious smack, making the plastic wobble as the running footsteps faded out of hearing range._

_The orange haired boy turned towards the disheveled woman on the floor. "You disgusting hag! How dare you do that?!"_

"_Oh but wouldn't you prefer a voluptuous woman over that tawny twirp?"_

"_Bitch please."_

_Ichigo didn't give another thought to the woman who toyed with him and his lover… will Toshiro still consider Ichigo he lover? Thoughts as such raced through the elder boy's head like a heard of thundering horses, each one worse than the former, as he grabbed his bag and books and chased after Toshiro._

_The first bus to their stop had already departed with Toshiro inside as he left the school compound. The other passengers felt the icy chill that crackled around the white haired boy and kept their distance, not wanting to take part in a sooner death. As the bus stopped at the bus stop at the end of Toshiro and Ichigo's street, Toshiro departed and headed for the house, opened the door and threw each of the economics books against the wall, leaving small, blackish gray dents in the white paint. He stood there fuming so long that he didn't take notice to the front door opening with a panting Ichigo._

"_Toshiro…Please…"_

"God dammit Ichigo! I hate you!"

**

* * *

TBC.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review?**

**~ChaosGarden**


	11. Boredom

**Boredom**

**This one was... odd  
**

* * *

Kurotsuchi had an idea, and whenever he had an idea, something bad always happened. This specific time however, due to a heaping amount of boredom, he had decided to use captain Kuchiki and his vice captain Renji as his newest, un-recruited, test subjects. It was never in Kurotsuchi's nature to not inform his test subjects on what he'd be doing to them, no no no he much rather preferred listening to them beg for their lives, quiver in despair, or try to fight back… but how is he to receive a willing Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abari for a test? The simple answer is he couldn't without either man trying to rip him apart; the duo toned faced captain could repair himself but that'd be too much time he could be spending on other experiments.

Now why isn't he using one of the other lab rats in his multitude of cells in his lab? Easy answer; the results wouldn't be nearly as entertaining. So here lies Kurotsuchi's dilemma: how to administer his newest creation on a captain and a vice captain. For some odd reason, this sneaking around thrilled the twelfth division captain. He actually kind of liked this plotting idea… the downfall of others and his own amusement. He needed to get bored more often. Prior to his creation, he had been working on a conception that would link two minds, hoping that he could use it on his other test subjects when they were brought to him for 'disposal' or whatever it may be the head captain deemed it. He formed the powder into a liquidized state that would be easy to administer into bodies; a very pale blue color with a small glittering quality, resembling water.

Of course he knew of Hisagi and Renji's relationship so if he could link the stuck up Kuchiki's mind with the sex rabbits… oh how this thought excited him. He couldn't stop thinking about Byakuya's facial expression when he realizes that he's listening in on Renji's mind while the scarred man rams into him… Yes, Kurotsuchi has developed a perverted side which he is becoming fond of. It was fun messing with other lovers and others' non existent sex lives. Evil? No just maddeningly ingenious.

He rounded the corner to Byakuya's office and entered with a smirk that made the black haired captain frown. "What is it you want Kurotsuchi?"

"Oh nothing much dear Captain Kuchiki; I've created this power enhancing potion that I'm hoping will last longer than the one before it. However I require someone of high spiritual power and reiatsu in order for me to receive excellent results. Since your division will be heading out for training I was thinking that you'd be the perfect candidate. What do you say Kuchiki?" Again that smirk… Byakuya didn't like it when the other male smirked. Then again, neither did any of the other soul reapers.

"No. I do not require any enhancements."

He should've known that the somber captain wouldn't take this mixture. "You're scared aren't you?"

Kurotsuchi's teasing prompted a twitch from the other captains' eye. "No I do not fear it Kurotsuchi, I simply don't wish to take any of your creations, unbeknownst of the outcome."

"Chicken."

"Stop your childish chatter."

"You are scared. Oh the great Kuchiki! Afraid of the enhancing potion!" Kurotsuchi waved his white arms around dramatically, greatly enjoying the torment of one of his fellow captains.

Byakuya glared at the scientist. "Get out."

"You are no fun." Kurotsuchi's smirk departed from his face as he left the room in a huff. He walked through the hallway quickly, not fully paying attention to where he was going, trying to think of another way to administer the tonic since irking Byakuya didn't succeed.

"Oh! Hey there Captain Kurotsuchi." Renji nearly ran into the other man as he raced through the doorway.

_Perfect! _"Oh, Abari, I need you to take this potion I've created for increasing reiatsu power."

"Hell no. There's no way I'd take any of your 'potions' Captain."

"It will increase your power Abari; more power!"

"No." Renji glared at his superior and brushed by the captain's side.

Kurotsuchi groaned and exited the sixth division as another soul reaper came walking by with a pitcher and two glasses. "You boy! Where are you headed?"

"Captain Kuchiki's room Sir."

"Come here for a moment." As the boy neared Kurotsuchi, some unknown force made him slip and fall. Kurotsuchi caught the tray and quickly poured his mixture into the water. "You stupid fool! You nearly got me wet! Mindless little worm, take this and get out of my sight!"

The boy, confused as ever, quickly composed himself and fled the area. This was one captain that no one wished to mess with in fear of becoming a test subject in a glass tube. Kurotsuchi laughed maddeningly, receiving inquisitive glances from the other soul reapers he crossed. As he watched the boy race off into the sixth division headquarters, Kurotsuchi couldn't help but let out a menacing laugh.

Oh how he couldn't wait for this test to snowball into something much larger. Boredom was indeed exciting.

**

* * *

TBC **

**Mn… I'm not so sure about this one. I don't really like the execution on it but whatever, tell me what you all think. **

**Review? **

**~ChaosGarden**


	12. Distances

**Distances**

* * *

It had been a long while since he laid eyes on his beloved. Quite some time since he felt that blond hair beneath his fingertips, the soft rose petal lips he caressed lovingly, and most importantly the smile that graced his lips when he was satisfied. Ichimaru defiantly missed his nonchalant Izuru; very, very much. If only he could have taken his vice captain with him to Hueco Mundo… If only.

He knew he wasn't supposed to show any weaknesses whatsoever. It would be a disgrace to his name as well as Aizen's. If that man ever found out about this… _feeling _Ichimaru still harbored for Izuru, the silver haired fox wouldn't be able to stop whatever his leader would do… Aizen had to have control over all his subordinates. He couldn't let anything happen to Izuru but… he had to follow orders.

When Aizen gave the consent to betray Soul Society and execute his plan, Ichimaru was distraught; he had just finished cooing to Izuru the night before that they'd be together forever. Promises whispered back and forth like a lulling tune. Izuru's smiling face captured the pale moonlight as they cuddled on top of their clothes, wrapped in Ichimaru's white cloak as well as his strong but nimble arms. The look in his Izuru's face was intoxicating, he couldn't help but shower him with kisses and caresses.

So many mixed emotions battled within Ichimaru's body like light and dark; neither one ceasing, only growing exceptionally, eating away at him. No one really knew the traitorous captain. No one really wanted to. The only exception was the boy who became his vice captain and held a little too much curiosity. It was a night like this when they pushed their relationship further. The full moon hung low in the clear, starry sky, their glimmers reaching them from far beyond earthly limits, showing the two that even though they are far off, you can still see and remember their light.

When the light pierced the sky in it's glowing oranges, yellows and reds, Ichimaru awoke first, gently re-dressing his vice captain and laying his still sleeping body on his bed they failed to use that night. That beautiful, angelic face still had a glow from their activities which made Ichimaru grin and brush a hand through blond locks.

Then the summon came. In the back of his mind he felt the pull of Aizen's power, signaling that their time to act and begin their own path had begun. Why so soon? Why now? For Heavens sake he had just connected with the one and possibly only person he would ever fully love… is this his punishment for betraying Soul Society? He was fully prepared to betray this dysfunctional society when he became Aizen's follower at a young age. Ichimaru despised this land for it gave him no real tests of power and the rules were not ones he wished to follow.

It was all Izuru's fault. His attitude, the way he smiled, the way he… was just him, made the ex captain's resolve quiver. But he swore to stick by the plotting brunets' side so he stuck with his decision.

He would never forget the look on Izuru's face as the three left Soul Society for Hueco Mundo. The look of utter despair, furry, shame, confusion, and most importantly, love. This is when Ichimaru's heart shattered. He kept a cruel smirk as he captured his vice captain's eyes with his own crimson orbs.

So now Ichimaru was standing on his balcony in Hueco Mundo. Time didn't seem to shift like the blowing sands as he stared outside to the moon. To think that it all could go so right and then plummet to the darkening abyss. He was far away from his lover. Does Izuru even consider Ichimaru as such? He knew not. He crossed his arms and leaned his head on the side of the stone wall, sighing as he stared off into the distance. Silver hair blowing slightly in the nightly wind and reflecting the light of the moon from above.

The only thing that tied them were the stars in the far off distance, twinkling one by one.

_I love you, Izuru._

_

* * *

_**TBC**

**Thanks for reading**

**Review?**

**~ChaosGarden  
**


	13. Rides

**Rides**

**I have no idea where this came from. LOL  
**

* * *

"This sucks… this really really _really _sucks…"

"Oh stop whining."

"B-but-"

"No buts Renji!"

"I can't… I can't do this."

"Yes, yes you can!"

"No… it's to hard…"

"It is not."

"Yes it is! Just look at that thing!"

"Come on… Ichigo and Toshiro did it."

"That's _them, _not _us_ Hisagi. And you didn't see Toshiro's face after!"

"So you won't do this because you're scared?"

"Hell no I won't and I'm not scared!"

"So you're saying you don't love me?"

"What? When the hell did that come into the conversation?!"

"Renji come on… do it for me?"

"Hisagi… I can't…"

"Stop saying you can't, you can and you _will._"

"…"

"Come on, only a lil bit more."

"I really hate you right now."

"You do not."

"Yes, I kinda do. You know how much this bothers me."

"But it's for my satisfaction Renji."

"To see me scream? Do you get off on that?"

"Renji we aren't in the right place to be talking about _that _type of screaming."

"Hisagi-"

"Come on Renji we're up!"

"Ouch! The thing pinched me…"

"It's supposed to be a lil tight. To hold you in."

"Shut up I'm not stupid, my finger just got caught in the belt."

Hisagi and Renji were strapped tightly to the yellow and green roller coaster seat as the attendant went around checking the secured passengers. The gang had decided to go to the amusement park for the day and Renji was suckerd into riding the Shockwave by heavy persuasion from an over eager Ichigo and a nauseous looking Toshiro. Hisagi was gung ho from the get go but Renji… he didn't see the appeal in being strapped to a cart that went eighty five miles per hour during loops and turns.

Yet here he was, sitting besides the man who had sentenced him, squirming in his chair as the attendant yanked hard on his restraint. "I hope you two are ready for this. The front seat is the best place to be in this ride."

Renji audibly gulped as the attendant went back to his booth and pressed the button to release the breaks and send the occupants full throttle onto the metal railings ahead. As the train roared into life and burst out of the loading area at full speed, Renji let out a gasp as he felt his stomach being left behind. Hisagi let out yell as the first upside down loop came, his face was smiling with windblown mirth. The red head was actually enjoying it, dare he admit it. This ride wasn't that bad!

Renji's eyes lit up as adrenaline coursed its way through his veins; the cart they were occupying indeed was the best one for their line of forward sight was not inhibited by flying hair or waving arms. He glanced over towards Hisagi after they went through a continuous loop de loop four times and saw his lover's face contorted with unease. Renji smirked and refocused his attention to the rails and landscape beneath him, noticing shocking orange hair and the unmistakable white of his friends, as the carts did a stomach plummeting seventy degree drop down towards the water and up the other side.

As the cars were air locked into a stop and the passengers were released from their respective row, Renji and Hisagi walked out towards the other pair.

"You ok Hisagi?" Toshiro smirked and quirked a sleek eyebrow, noticing the greenish tinge the scarred male's face held.

"…" Hisagi didn't reply for he was trying to calm his queasy stomach.

"He's fine! Let's go on the Suzaku next guys!" Renji pumped his fist into the air and lead the group towards the next ride.

As Renji hauled his boyfriend towards the line, Ichigo couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Wasn't it Hisagi who badgered Renji into that?"

"Yes but in turn it was he who was the weak one."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Oh shut up you big baby."

"Renji I am not a baby!"

"Uh huh… and I don't like sex."

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review?? ^_^**

**~ChaosGarden**


	14. Heat

**Heat**

* * *

"Hey Ichigo?" Toshiro's quiet inquisitive voice echoed in their dark bedroom. He lay there wrapped in Ichigo's tight embrace, feeling the cool fans' wind upon his exposed upper body. Toshiro had officially decided that he loathed the summer heat in all its warm glory and complained non stop until Ichigo had finally given in and bought a high powered fan for their room. Ichigo had the air conditioning blasting fully yet it did nothing to sedate his cold lover. Since the fan had been installed in their room, the white haired male was content with the cooler temperature, even if it was only for their bedroom… Now if only it could be said for the heat outside…

"Yeah?" A sleepy reply was given from the orange haired man. Ichigo was glad that he bought the fan. Even if he was used to the summer heat, his small lover's cooler body was not accustomed to it.

"Sorry I kept nagging at you…" Toshiro felt bad for constantly bugging the other over the fact that he was uncomfortable. He didn't mean for Ichigo to literally get up while they were eating dinner and drag him to the store to buy the damned fan… Was he really that annoying? The others have commented on Toshiro's moodiness lately…

"It's fine. We got the fan. Just sleep." Ichigo barley opened his eyes, trying to let sleep take his consciousness to the cool abyss.

_He's mad…_ "Ichigo…"

"Toshiro if you're thinking I'm mad at you, you are wrong." Ichigo sighed and pulled the other closer, nuzzling his white hair lovingly.

"But…I…" _I'm in the way. _Toshiro placed his small hand against the elder's broad chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath lightly tanned skin. It wasn't like Toshiro to let his emotions get the better of him, yet when he was with Ichigo, alone, he felt that… everything was alright, that he can just… be normal.

"Shiro stop over thinking everything. You're not in the way; you just gave me the last push to get a damn fan." Ichigo chuckled deeply and kissed Toshiro's head, running a hand up and down the smaller form's back, feeling every dip and curve lined with strong muscle. His body was beautiful in the night, especially when the moon's light emphasized the whiteness of his skin… Ichigo couldn't help but caress Toshiro lovingly. He wanted to see more of the beautiful flesh laying right next to him. He growled and lowered his head towards his partners' neck, nipping at it.

"Ichigo I thought you wanted to sleep?" Toshiro turned his head, allowing more of the white expanse of his throat be preyed upon by his lover. His little giggle turned into a gasp when he felt Ichigo's arousal poke through his boxers. Damn, was he really that turned on?

The orange haired boy slowly crawled atop the other, claiming dominance whilst continuing his adoration of Toshiro's beautiful body. The captain's breath began hastening, quivering with anticipation and wanton lust as he felt Ichigo's hands dance across his body, igniting fire wherever they touched. His teal eyes spoke volumes of much needed satisfaction that only Ichigo could provide. He wasn't one to scream loudly during sex nor did he make unnecessary animalistic noises like Ichigo did, no, Toshiro preferred to let his eyes become the canvas of his desire.

"Toshiro…" Ichigo locked his lips with the others' soft skin, snaking his tongue inside the moist cavern. He left Toshiro's mouth and began laying kisses across the smaller chest that was rising up and down. Pulling the small pink bud between his teeth, Ichigo bit down slightly, making the skin redden in anger from the abuse. Toshiro bit his lip, trying not to let noise escape him. The young captain groaned, closing his eyes and biting his lip harder to hold back the sound as the cradle of Ichigo's hips rubbed against his. God, he was weak: too weak to resist this when they were so close. "Come on babe, no one's going to hear you… let it all out."

That order was the undoing of Toshiro's once control. Ichigo unleashed the pent up sound that wanted to rip its way out of the white haired protégé's throat. Toshiro moaned loudly as he felt one of Ichigo's hands grasp him through his blue boxers, awakening his own throbbing erection. Nervously, Toshiro licked his lips, feeling the sparks of heat in his belly pool and spread and grow. He was already painfully hard, his body throbbing as his need overtook everything else. He wanted more; his body craved it, demanded it.

Idly, he trailed his fingertips over the older man's chest, feeling the hard muscles beneath his skin. No matter how many times he lets his fingers wander over the vast plane of exquisite muscle, Toshiro never bore of the man above him. His body will always be seen as a temple of comfort and belonging, of hot sexual desire and the sweetest loving any lover could give. The smaller boy wrapped his lithe arms around Ichigo's neck, pulling himself closer to the man he gave everything for.

It was strange, still, to Toshiro, giving his very soul to another; allowing another individual this type of connection with his own life force. It felt right: everything about him being with Ichigo felt right. Ichigo pulled Toshiro's hands free from his neck and pinned them above the younger boy. The elder used his other free hand in freeing Toshiro's erection from its cotton confinements, allowing the proud, dripping member to stand tall against the moonlit room. Ichigo growled animalisticly; the sight of Toshiro hot and heavy, panting wantonly before him, made his own cock twitch with excitement and need.

Toshiro's teal eyes practically glowed in the dark room, his lust apparent. Deciding to abide by Ichigo's order, Toshiro panted out readily. "Ichigo… please…"

His hands shifted on their own, touching and charting their way down Toshiro's body, drawn south like a horse to water. As lightly as he could, Ichigo spread the younger boy's legs and settled himself between them, tugging on Toshiro's cock, making the boy moan appreciatively. "Ngh…Ichigo….ha…"

He liked it. It was a euphoric choir; the sound of Toshiro unleashing his naughty side was a definite turn on and Ichigo couldn't get enough. Greed over took his mind as he began trying to let the melodic chords erupt from the writhing nymph beneath him. His desire to force Toshiro into a screaming, moaning, mewling fit was uncontainable as he bent his head down towards the leaking member and lapped up the pre cum that pearled beautifully at the head and trickled down the sides.

Not one to disappoint, Toshiro arched towards the serpent like tongue that glided sensually around, up and down, his cock. It was a maddening play and the teal eyed boy couldn't contain his roars of appreciation as he came inside Ichigo's awaiting mouth.

The orange haired sub shinigami swallowed some and let the rest dribble out onto awaiting fingers that were going to be used for another torturous tease. Coating the dexterous appendages, Ichigo began probing and stretching his panting lover. Toshiro winced when he felt two fingers wiggle inside him, scissoring and stretching him for what was to come. He decided he didn't want to wait any longer. Toshiro's body was already reacting to Ichigo's stimulating actions making his cock revive with renewed vigor. How had he let Ichigo control him like this? When did it happen? Toshiro threw those thoughts out of his mind as he felt Ichigo's erection press against him, waiting for permission before delving into the delicious heat.

Doing something un-Toshiro like due to his eagerness, the white haired boy quickly wrapped and locked his legs around Ichigo's waist and impaled himself on his lovers' cock, embedding the throbbing heat deep within him. Toshiro cried out in pain as he felt his insides stretch wide, trying to make room for the impaling object. Ichigo threw his head back and let out a howl of agonizing pleasure; fire racing madly within his body. God how he loved it when Toshiro was impatient!

------

The daylight streamed into the room in beautiful rays of yellows and gold, highlighting the pillows and blankets that were strewn haphazardly across the wide space. Two bodies lay tangled together on the bed with the white sheet covering their lower halves; the larger one's arms wrapped around the smaller boy sleeping on top. Ichigo's eyes opened and smiled with mirth as he saw the still sleeping Toshiro's content face, un affected by the heat or life, just simple sleep, relaxed, sedated.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo ran his hand through Toshiro's soft white hair, reminiscing last nights activities. He couldn't help the sinister smile that morphed on his lips when he remembered his antsy lover wanting more… Toshiro was a little sex demon in disguise and Ichigo loved it.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review??**

**~ChaosGarden**


	15. Keep it Together

**Keep it Together**

* * *

Rain poured furiously down from the heavy skies, drenching the soaked earth in it's liquid rivulets. Thunder roared proudly as lightning crackled like fireworks, lighting the raven night with flashes of white. Vibrations deep within ones body could be felt as each boom erupted from the dark night's sky within Soul Society.

He cradled the body in his arms as blood mingled with the water, carrying away much needed life force with each drop. Renji lay motionless in Hisagi's arms, torn and battered from their hollow fight.

_It had been too sudden; they were out in the further regions of Soul Society when the hollow appeared out of the earth itself, forming into a small yet extremely deadly, brown and green nymph. It's claws extended, the hollow attacked in sweeping arcs of un practiced moves blinded by the thought of a good meal._

_Renji and Hisagi thought little of the dwarf hollow and did not expect it to contain such wild, unconditioned power and lust for blood. Cuts and gashes opened up as white claws carved their way into the two soul reapers' bodies time and time again. There was no time to halt and radio in for help; they had to watch each other's backs as well as their own. Hisagi couldn't afford to let Renji take the brunt of the attacks and fend of the little bugger while he tried to call headquarters; same goes for the redhead. The duo had to fend for themselves and defeat this enemy.  
_

_Both bankai's were released and sealed quickly due to some magic the sly hollow possessed. It was up to their brute strength and will to destroy the enemy and get back to safe grounds. A drizzle began pattering away at the earth as the fight continued on._

_Somehow, Renji and Hisagi gained the upper hand and delivered blow after blow of crushing sword slashes, tearing open the tiny hollow body. As it crashed into the solid ground, the brown earth was painted beautifully in its disgusting blood. The nymph hollow failed to move, which signified the soul reapers victory. _

_The red head grinned, hair falling freely from its once confined pony tail, as he made his way towards Hisagi. As Renji reached out towards the black haired males kneeling form, his senses tingled with fear and shock as the little hollow soared through the air towards them, claws clasped together in an angry point. _

_In the blink of an eye, Hisagi was pushed backwards as he heard the hollows screech of pain and agony. Eyes snapping upwards to the dissipating form of the hollow, Hisagi gasped as he saw its white claws piercing through Renji's back dissolving away into nothingness. The red head turned slightly towards Hisagi before crumbling like a puppet who lost its strings._

"_Renji!" Hisagi yelled out over the downpour that unleashed, scrambling towards his fallen comrade and lover across muddy dirt and grime._

Renji lay in his arms, unmoving. "Renji? Renji come on… wake up."

Silence greeted Hisagi's pleas. His heart pounded against his chest just like the thunder sounding loudly in the skies. Lightning danced on its spindly legs, illuminating the deep gashes adorning the red heads' tattooed body. Blood flowed freely from the four puncture wounds as Renji twitched and coughed.

"Renji!" Hisagi wiped away the blood speckled on Renji's solemn face, eyes gleaming with fear and happiness. Renji was alive still, there was still hope. He needed to get Renji back to Captain Unohana stat. "Come on Ren, stay with me."

"His…agi…" Renji writhed within Hisagi's arms as pain racked his body, making blood spurt out of the open wounds and mouth. "Ngh… sorry…"

"Hisagi's hair was matted onto his face from the rain, dripping onto Renji's paling figure. "Stop it Renji! Why? Why did you do it?!"

"Don't be…stupid…" Another coughing fit tore from the red head's lungs. "Hisagi…"

Renji's right hand made its way to Hisagi's cheek adorning his signature tattoo. Hisagi's eyes widened in fear as he grasped his communicator and screamed into it, demanding help be brought _now._ It can't end here. He can't let Renji die. There was still too much to do! He has to keep it together… this was not the time to have a breakdown.

"Hisagi… it hurts…" Renji continued gracing his lovers' cheek affectionately.

"Shhh, I know baby I know. Just hang in there. Please." There wasn't any type of covering around for miles; the barren land was doomed to the rain's assault. Hisagi couldn't pick up Renji in fear of disturbing the other boy's horrific wounds. So cold… Renji's warmth was fading.

"Sagi… I love you…"

"I love you too Renji. You know that. Now be good and stay alive, you hear me?"

"You know… I've never been good… with obeying orders…"

"Stop talking damnit! Save your energy."

"Too bad... we didn't get more time."

"We _will _have more time Renji. The others are on their way, just keep hanging in there!" Hisagi wrapped his hand around Renji's, grasping it as he leaned down and placed a wet kiss onto the red head's lips.

"Ngh... 's too late..."

"It's not to late Renji. Come on you weakling!"

"Smile for me?" Renji's eyes were barely open as the rainwater pelted his face. He could no longer feel Hisagi's heat.

"..." Hisagi gazed deeply into Renji's dull eyes, searching for any kind of light, any kind of hope.

"One last time Hisagi?"

"Oh Renji..." Hisagi smiled and hugged the red head close, feeling the fading thud-thud against his chest.

"Hisagi… I really do love you." Renji's beautiful eyes dimmed with his last breath, hand falling slowly to the side as deaths loving embrace collected the warrior.

"Renji?"

No response.

"Renji!?"

He's gotta keep it together.

"RENJI!"

Keep it together.

"RENJIIIIIIII!" Hisagi's wails of despair reached Captain Unohana's ears as her feet finally touched the fighting grounds. Byakuya, Toshiro and Matsumoto were right behind the black haired woman, eyes clouded in a tidal wave of emotions. The healer and the others rushed towards Hisagi as he clutched Renji's dead form like a vice.

He wasn't going to let go.

* * *

**TBC**

**I just killed off Renji... T.T  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**A review would be nice.**

**~ChaosGarden  
**


	16. Love You

**Love You**

"Ichigo wh-" Toshiro was silenced as Ichigo's lips connected with his in a heated kiss.

It was completely random and uncalled for; yet the white haired boy was not complaining. Still… they were out in the public… what had made Ichigo do that so spontaneously?

"M'Sorry Shiro, I just felt like doin that." The orange haired boy smiled deeply as his eyes connected with twin pools of teal.

_I'm gonna be here for you baby  
I'll be a man of my word  
Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard_

"I told you I'd always be here for you Toshiro, no matter what!" Ichigo's triumphant grin was plastered on his face as he spliced the hollow attacking the tiny captain.

Toshiro grumbled out, "I could've done it myself…" His eyes twitched with annoyance. He wasn't weak!

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. Now come one, don't hold me back!" Ichigo lunged after another hollow and quickly disposed of it.

"KUROSAKI!"

The over enthusiastic man cringed as he heard his small lover's roar of anger boom across the field.  
_  
I wanna sleep with you forever  
And I wanna die in your arms  
In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm_

"Ichigo… it hurts…"

"I know… That cut was pretty deep but you'll be fine." Ichigo wrapped his arms around Toshiro's bandaged waist lightly as to not anger the wound.

Toshiro's small chest rose up and down in shaky breaths, snuggling closer to the other boy's warmth, seeking comfort within strong arms.

"Just go to sleep Shiro, I'll be here when you wake up." Ichigo knew he wasn't going to get any sleep that night yet it failed to bother him. Toshiro was worth many sleepless nights.

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

"Just come out Toshiro."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleasseee?"

"No."

"Oh come on! For me?" Ichigo held the digital camera in his hand, anxiously waiting for his lover to exit the bedroom.

Slowly the door creaked open and Toshiro walked out, stopping when he was ten feet from Ichigo's stunned form. Dressed in a gothic Lolita style, Toshiro glared menacingly at Ichigo… If it wasn't the orange head's birthday Toshiro would have no problem destroying this getup and erasing his time in it from memory.

But… alas… Ichigo was turning the big 21… Toshiro sighed and got down on all fours, locking his eyes with Ichigo's and began panting. "Ichigo…"

*Click*

_I wanna honor your mother  
I wanna learn from your pa  
I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw_

Oh how utterly boring this damn class meeting was… All he wanted to do was go home and sleep. The last few days were tiring; school work, hollows and an over loving lover… just some peace would be nice…

Just as Toshiro was about to nod off in one of the multitudes of maroon cushioned assembly chairs, the speaker's voice suddenly changed from overly monotone to- "Ichigo."

"Attention everyone! I just have a verrry quick announcement to make! Ahem, Toshrio! Happy second year anniversary baby!"

That being said, Ichigo jumped off the stage and pounced onto his madly blushing lover, kissing him on the lips making the others cheer and whistle.

_I wanna stand out in a crowd for you  
A man among men  
I wanna make your world better than it's ever been_

"Stupid white haired punk! What where the fuck yer going!" The larger male shoved Toshiro into the side wall, making the smaller boy grunt in pain as his head connected brutally with the white plaster.

"You stupid mongrel, it was _you _who ran into _me._" Toshiro pushed himself away from his support and snarled at the other boy, getting ready to fight. A large crowd of people began clustering around them, forming a circle.

Suddenly, a side kick was delivered the guy's head and he fell face down onto the ground. Ichigo stood with a frown on his face as the man groaned. "Damn prick."

Toshiro didn't want to admit it but… he was really happy that Ichigo came to his aid… not that Toshiro couldn't beat the shit out of that guy however.

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

"Ichigo… there!"

"Ngh… Toshiro… ha…"

Ichigo thrust smoothly into the tight ring of muscle, making Toshiro writhe in his arms with fulfilling pleasure. The car rocked with movement. How did they end up here? Well… it all started with Toshiro being a little too… frisky after drinking at Orihime's with the others… Yeah it was all Toshiro's fault…

_We'll follow the rainbow  
Wherever the four winds blow  
And there'll be a new day  
Comin' your way_

"No way! You serious?!" Ichigo was practically leaping with joy as he opened up an envelope. "Ahaha this is awesome! Toshiro! Shirooo! Guess what?!"

Toshiro grinned, already knowing what it was.

"Pack your shit we're going to America!" Ichigo bust into their bedroom and tackled the white haired captains form, making the papers flitter away and disperse around the room. Toshiro laughed and wrapped his arms around his lover's strong neck in a hug.

_I'm gonna be here for you from now on  
This you know somehow  
You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now_

How could this have happened? It was just _one _stupid fight with the arrancars… Toshiro was sloppy… he should have known better than to just simply attack without a second thought to the enemies power… that was his downfall, literally.

As he released Hyorinmaru's chilling power, Ulquiorra threw a small box towards Toshiro's attacking form, unleashing a flashing spurt of yellow. Toshiro cried out as he plummeted towards the ground, unable to call forth any of his power. What just happened?

"Aizen sends his regards." And the black haired arrancar disappeared, leaving a wheezing Toshiro in his wake.

Matsumoto ran to her captain's aid.

Now here he lay, in his bed, without any of his powers… he was just average… normal…

A couple days passed by as Ichigo fretted like a mother hen. Toshiro weakened drastically; his body not used to the lack of power.

As they lay in bed that night, Toshiro tried to shield his emotions but the tears just began coming out. Ichigo began running his fingers through the soft white hair, trying to calm his distraught lover. "Toshiro, it's ok… we'll figure out how to get your power back."

"I'm just so… pathetic now Ichigo… I'm worthless to them."

Ichigo flipped Toshiro around and held the small boy's saddened face in his large palms. "Don't you ever say that again you hear me? I need you Toshiro."

And he wept… the strong child prodigy cried in Ichigo's arms as waves of un controlled emotions.

Two more days passed. When Ichigo walked into their house, he found Toshiro sitting on their couch, starting at… _something. _"Shiro? Shiro what'cha looking at?"

As he rounded the couch, he gasped as he saw small shavings of ice form around Toshiro's hands.

_And I'm gonna make you a promise  
If there's life after this  
I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss_

Winter came, blanketing the ground in its glistening white. Toshiro and Ichigo were walking to the store to buy some more hot chocolate. The white haired boy was completely in his comfort zone, surrounded by the chilling temperature, and walking by his lovers' side.

"Toshiro?" Ichigo's voice broke the boy out of his inner contenment.

"Hm?"

"I love you." A puff of white was seen as Ichigo grasped Toshiro's smaller, glove clad hand.

"Well that was random." Toshiro smiled and squeezed Ichigo's hand. "Love you too."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

It didn't hurt to be mushy once and a while with the one you love.

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

"Hey Shiro?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes as he heard Ichigo's voice call out from the kitchen. "That's my name."

All day it seemed like Ichigo was on edge and it bugged the crap out of the smaller boy.

"Come here."

Toshiro sighed, closed his book, set it on their night stand and padded out towards the kitchen. He crossed his arms and was about to yell at Ichigo about being so out of it when the elder boy knelt down on one knee and opened a small black box.

"Will you marry me?"


	17. Oblong

**Oblong**

* * *

"The hell is wrong with your hair? Very un-beautiful Renji." Yumichika reached towards the table and grabbed his drink, slurping up the iced coke within the white and blue cup.

"You can blame Rukia for that. The idiot decided it'd be 'fun' to play with it… I didn't know that 'playing with it' meant until I heard a snip and an oops…" Renji bit into his hamburger, ketchup dripping from the sides onto the tray. His hair was, sadly, no longer its full length.

"Hisagi how do you put up with _that _?" The effeminate male pointed an accusing finger towards the sloppy red head.

Hisagi rolled his eyes and smirked, trying hard not to laugh at Renji's sloppiness. "No idea."

"He is quite the slob."

"Yes I think you're right."

"A red haired ketchup slob."

"A short red haired ketchup slob."

"Renji is still here you assholes." The red head glared menacingly towards the other two. "Stop picking on me."

"Ohhh but Ren-Ren it's so fun!" Yumichika cooed like he was talking to a baby that made Renji's eye twitch in irritation, he hated his new nickname this freak came up with…

"Oh yeah peacock?" Point one for Renji.

"Whatever you hairy ape." Score one for Yumichika.

"Pampered bitch." Renji 2.

"Chewbacca." Yumichika 2.

"Beauty Queen." Renji 3.

Yumichika stood and slammed his fists onto the table with a huff, ignoring the looks from the other customers. He gathered his tray, threw everything in the trash and practically stomped towards the exit.

"Renji I may be a Beauty Queen but at least my face is beautiful and not oblong like yours!" That being said, the black haired boy exited the restaurant.

"Hisagi my face is not oblong! It's not oblong right?!"

"Renji I love you and your oblong face." The look on Renji's face was priceless which made Hisagi roar with laughter, clutching his sides as his lover's victorious smirk changed to complete shock.

Renji glared and copied Yumichika's departure, yelling back at the now shocked Hisagi. "Well this oblong face is no longer giving you head or anything else you bastard!"

With the slamming of the door, Hisagi felt his blood drain from his face in dread. How the hell did all of Renji and Yumichika's banter turn into his death sentence?

* * *

**TBC**

**Wow I don't know where this came from. lol.  
**

**Review?**

**~ChaosGarden  
**


	18. Nani?

**Nani?**

* * *

"What… the hell…?" Hisagi stared quizzically at the object that had caught the attention of the other occupant in the room. The tattooed man's mouth was parted and his dark eyes were scrunched up in confusion.

"Don't look at me! I didn't do it!" Ikkaku flailed his arms wildly, trying to find the button that would silence this…this _thing_.

"Why do you always have to go about touching things that aren't yours Ikkaku…" Hisagi still had no idea what it was that was making odd noises against the leather seat his bald friend was currently occupying. This cylindrical like thing was making some very weird noises that ranged from very fast buzzing to slow, almost pulsating.

"All I did Hisagi was try to find the remote to the TV. I pressed the button that said POWER and then this shit stared going off!" Ikkaku quickly vacated his seat as the little object whirred around.

Hisagi, still highly confused and rather worried, got up from his seated position on the floor and held out the actual remote. "You moron, I have the remote to the TV. Why would there be two remotes for one TV?! And _why _would it be _pink_?!"

"How the hell do I know? This is _your _house! Why do _you _have two remotes?!" Ikkaku jabbed his finger accusingly at the other, eyes darting back and forth from the man on the floor to the buzzing object rolling around the leather couch. He was not trained for a situation like this!

"Calm down, calm down. Let's be practical about this, don't get all bent outta shape." The black haired male grabbed the pink remote and examined the variety of circular buttons adorning the small handheld device. "Hm… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, EXTREME…"

"Ok Hisagi we know you can count."

"Shut the hell up Ikkaku."

"M'just sayn'."

Hisagi rolled his eyes and continued scrutinizing the remote. "It doesn't seem like it contains any dangerous mechanisms… Let's try out the buttons. Stand back just in case something happens."

The two moved a good ten feet away from the object still whirling around on the couch like a worm.

"Here we go… 1." Hisagi pressed the number control and the buzzing was muted to a very lulling hum.

"It's not doin' anything." Ikkaku braced himself for something to happen… just incase.

"Duh you dumbass… 2."

The object began humming a little louder and twitching slightly.

"How oddly curious… I wanna try!" Ikkaku grabbed the remote from Hisagi's hands and pressed the next button, 3. This caused the long object to start pulsating in waves.

"Ngh… I feel like something's gonna happen… We should take it to Soul Society to have it checked out in case it is a new weapon created by the Arrancars." Hisagi made a move to take the remote from Ikkaku's hands but the bald man swiveled out of the way and pressed the number 4. This caused the object to shake back and forth while humming.

"Ikkaku you must stop this! It could be dangerous!" The scarred man finally got hold of the remote and shoved his friend away. Ikkaku tch'd and walked towards the moving object slowly.

"It hasn't done anything yet. I'm gonna hold it. Watch my back Hisagi."

The other nodded and focused all his attention on the scene before him. He had to make sure all his senses were open, just incase this took a turn for the worst. Ikkaku held his hand up above the still buzzing, moving, and now rolling, thing and quickly snatched it up and away from his face.

"Hey Hisagi-AAAHHHHHAHA JUST KIDDING!" Ikkaku promptly busted out into laughter at the look on his friend's face. Hisagi looked like he was going to pass out from shock and fear for his friend's life.

"You're such a fucking jerk Ikkaku. I hope Yumi beats the shit out of you daily." Hisagi, still holding the remote, bypasses 5 and hits EXTREME. This made Ikkaku gasp in shock as the little object vibrated and wriggled like a worm on steroids, making his arm tingle.

"Ahhh…. Shit Hisagi, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!" Ikkaku held the object with both hands, trying to stop the wriggling mechanism. His arms were beginning to feel like jello. "What a crafty torture device the Arrancars came up with! Just imagine if this thing got _inside _you! It could fucking tear someone apart!"

"Ikkaku it won't turn off…" Hisagi stared at the pink remote in his hands, repeatedly pressing the power button, and then towards his friend holding off the offending device.

"What…. Did you… say?" Ikkaku looked like he was going to loose it.

"It won't… turn off…"

"What the HELL do we do with this thing?!" Ikkaku, arms shaking from the vibrating item, accidentally let it drop onto the floor. The thing began moving across the floor, making both grown men scream. Ikkaku ran towards the kitchen and hopped onto the counter while Hisagi got onto the eating table.

"Let's just destroy it! I can crush this mechanism with my zanpakuto!" Ikkaku was about to release into his shinigami form to defeat the enemy when Hisagi shouted out at him to stop.

"No we must not! We have no idea what the consequences of destroying this object will be you moron! It could destroy this entire planet!"

As they continued bickering and arguing, the device was making its way towards the kitchen at an oddly mediocre speed for a vibrating, terrorist object.

"It draws nearer Hisagi…"

"Shut up I know…"

The front door creaked open, revealing Renji carrying two brown bags filled with groceries. He kicked off his shoes at the front and padded across the wooden flooring towards the kitchen. As he rounded the corner, he heard an odd sound reverberating across the floor, and looked up, seeing his lover and friend cowering atop the furniture from the cylindrical vibrating device moving vigorously across the floor that looked just like…

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

**Ok I'm pretty _sure _you all figured out what the 'device' was. hahaha xD**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Reviews make my day and let's me know how much you all like the fic ^____^  
**

**~ChaosGarden  
**


	19. Feel Like a Jedi

**Feel like a Jedi**

* * *

"Ikkaku this is completely fascinating. I don't think I'll ever bore of this contraption." Yumichika was currently walking in and out the store as the automatic doors opened and closed for him. They had just arrived to the human world three days ago and had finally decided to venture from Ichigo and Toshiro's house and look around. The two newcomers were bored with being cooped up in the house.

"I know what you mean Yumi." Ikkaku stood mesmerized as his partner walked in and out of the store, watching the automatic doors open and close.

Ten minutes passed by as the two kept taking turns walking through and analyzing the door.

"HEY! What the hell are you two doing? Either come in and buy something or get the heck out of here! You're ruining my business ya damn hooligans!" The shop clerk came up to Ikkaku and Yumi with an aura of embarrassment and frustration. He already had three customers complain about the 'odd two' in front of his store.

"We are just admiring your wonderful electronic device here. No need to be all mad." Yumi turned and pouted at the man.

-------

Ichigo walks into his house and sees Toshiro sitting lazily on the couch reading a book. "Hey there Shiro, where's the terrible duo?"

The shorter smirked and answered without taking his eyes off his page. "They left a while ago to…" He paused and this time, he looked up at the other. "I actually don't know what they went to do."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "The kids were let loose… I'll be back later Shiro."

The door closed as Toshiro gave a backwards wave.

As Ichigo headed towards the small collection of stores nearest his house, he smirked as he saw the two bickering with the store clerk. Only a couple days in the human world and they are already making enemies. "Heyyyy Ikkaku! Yumichika! What'd I tell you bout leaving HQ? You haven't fully been trained yet in the Force."

"Ichigo what the hell are you talking about?" Ikkaku stared quizzically at his orange haired companion.

"Sorry there Kai, these two have been watching a little too much Star Wars lately." Ichigo grabbed Ikkaku and Yumichika's hands and began pulling them away from the store.

"Yeah… whatever." Kai walked back into the store, automatic doors closing.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review ~_^**

**~ChaosGarden**


	20. Serenity

**Serenity**

* * *

The air was perfectly clean and refreshing as she sat by the waterfall in the warm summer's sun. Rushing crystalline waters provided a relaxing rhythm, making her once tense shoulders, making each and every muscle release its tension as she lay there on the grassy bank. How long had it been since she wasn't called upon by her subordinates for one matter or the other? Too long.

Sighing, Soi Fon stretched lazily and clasped her hands behind her head. Glancing up at the clouds which hung low in the clear sky, the young warrior simply relished in the fact that she was finally doing nothing.

The past week was rather tiring. Captain Yamamoto had called meeting after meeting following the hollow attack on Soul Society two weeks prior, trying to pull as much information out of the other captains as he could. Her security squad worked twenty four seven, barely having time to recuperate and sneak in a nap here and there.

It annoyed the young woman how the others didn't take the matter of the hollow invasion as seriously as they should have. Why were they not on edge about another attack? The hollows, or the arrancars for that matter, could have attacked at any given time.

Soi Fon had spent the last two days patrolling Soul Society non stop, following her orders like the proper captain. Today, the head captain called another grueling meeting, this time informing them that the random hollow invasion of lower Soul Society was due to someone being controlled by a hollow. No other information was given, just that the matter had been 'taken care of'...whatever that meant. Did he not trust the captains? Did he not trust her as a captain? Why were they not debriefed on the current situation and its conclusion?

She stormed off, not noticing the pair of eyes following her out.

As she hopped from tree to tree, that meeting made her feel slightly off put… it was a strange feeling, not being trusted… but then again, it was hard for her to trust others. It's not like she could go and complain to anyone. Oh no, that was not what she did. Complaining was for the weak. She had to follow orders.

Closing her eyes and inhaling the fresh air, now it was her time to kick back and revel in the simplicity of nature. Not being ordered or called to by anyone…

"SOI FON! HEY! THERE YOU ARE!"

Oh… God…

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU KID!"

Of all the people to find her… it just _had _to be-

"Yoruichi." Soi Fon's peace was shattered as her elder leaped down from the tree tops and landed right next to her gracefully.

Laughing loudly, the auburn haired girl ruffled Soi Fon's hair, making the younger grumble. "What're you doing here Yoruichi?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Yoruichi collapsed to the ground right next to Soi Fon. "Y'know, Soi Fon, if something's bugging you, you can always come to me fo-"

"Nothing's wrong."

Quirking a sleek brow, Yoruichi was about to further pester her friend but decided against angering the other. Instead, she turned her gaze upwards at the clouds. It was times like these that Yoruichi knew not to continue her onslaught of questioning. Soi Fon was a tough nut to crack but, for Yoruichi, it was fun.

Ten minutes passed by in verbal silence. The sound of the running water, wind rustling through the trees and birds chirping to one another provided a natural harmonic choir.

Yoruichi sat up and then lay back down, head lying in Soi Fon's stomach. "You need to learn how to trust people Soi Fon. Once you begin showing trust in them, they'll return your trust with theirs for you."

Again, she had done it again. Yoruichi, damn that woman, had practically read Soi Fon's mind, aura or whatever the hell she does to figure out the silent warrior. "Why should I show my trust for others who are incompetent fools? I trust no one."

"You trust me."

Soi Fon felt her eye twitch as she tried not to make eye contact with Yoruichi's. It failed.

"And in return, Soi Fon, I trust you."

Whipping her head to the right side, Soi Fon tried hiding her blush and… shame? Yeah. It was shame, shame that she herself couldn't admit that she trusted Yoruichi.

"Well, whatever your reason may be, just know that no matter what you think, or what others think, there will always be those who trust you. Your squad follows you to a T and will do anything you order them to. Captain Yamamoto on the other hand… well that old man's a different matter."

Again, silence enveloped the two.

It was strange, even though Soi Fon would never admit it, that whenever she was feeling down, Yoruichi would find her and know exactly what to say to lighten her mood. A slight snoring came from her stomach and Soi Fon rolled her eyes at her now sleeping companion. Just like Soi Fon, Yoruichi was out and about, prowling the night and watching out for any other potential attacks.

"Stupid Yuroichi." Soi Fon resumed her earlier position, hands clasped behind her head, as she listened to nature.

A moment of serenity in a tide of chaos was the perfect parallel to her hectic life.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading ~_^**

**Reviews are nice!**

**NOTE: I've got a poll up on main page.  
**

**~ChaosGarden**


	21. Window's for Dummies

**Windows for Dummies**

* * *

It was a wonderful fall day. The trees were changing into beautiful hues of oranges, yellows and reds as their leaves blew in the wind, skittering across the ground. His scarf blew freely in with his hair as his black jacket clung snugly to his tiny frame. Toshiro was walking home from the grocery store carrying two bags filled with items.

Tonight, he wanted to make Ichigo a strawberry cake. Why? Well it was simple really, he just felt like it... And the other reason... it was because Ikkaku and Yumichika were coming over for a visit before they headed back to Soul Society. Though he'd hate to admit it, he'd miss them when they were away for a month. Hence the cake. They all had a sweet tooth… a really bad sweet tooth.

As he neared the small house, he just so happened to witness the most idiotic thing a human, or shinigami, could do.

_WHACK! _

"OOOWWWW what the _hell_?!" Ikkaku cried out as he rubbed his face furiously.

Yumichika clutched his stomach as he roared with laughter.

"You're a fucking idiot Ikkaku." Toshiro frowned at his elder's incompetence.

Yumi and Ikkaku both turned to see the white haired captain roll his eyes and walk up to the door just as Ichigo came racing to the front.

"What the hell was that?!" Seeing Toshiro standing there un amused, Ikkaku holding his nose, and Yumichkia's body riddled with giggling fits, the orange haired boy had to wonder what just went down.

"Shiro what happened?"

Whipping the glass door open, the smallest boy growled out as he felt his temper rising. "That moron walked right into the door."

"I thought it was open!"

Another round of laughter filled the air as both Ichigo and Yumichika cackled at their friend's expense.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Wow that was short… hope it was still good ^_^**

**Reviews are really nice of you all!**

**Remember, poll on my page ^_^  
**

**~ChaosGarden**


	22. Defiance

**Defiance  
**

* * *

Grimmjow was the embodiment of anger and frustration. He stomped down the vacated hallways in Hueco Mundo and simply fumed. Aizen had abandoned them and gone into hiding. Some 'all powerful' bastard he was… The war was over and the espada had lost due to Ichigo's sheer power. The orange haired substitute soul reaper was extremely powerful and, to be honest, it made the small hairs on the back of Grimmjow's neck stand on edge.

The battles he fought with Ichigo were amazing. They made his blood boil with adrenaline and anticipation. Now that this entire battle was over with, what was poor Grimmjow to do?

Not only that, oh no, but Ulquiorra had to go and get himself killed. _That _is what pissed off the blue haired espada the most.

He missed the silent boy.

He _missed _him.

Way back when Ichigo and the black haired espada battled, Grimmjow felt the powerful waves from their fight ripple through the building as the short tempered number six pulled himself across the shattered marble floors, trying to reach the top where Ulquiorra was. Grimmjow suddenly felt raw pain rip through his body as his eyes shot skywards and watched Ulquiorra dissolve into the air.

He was gone.

Grimmjow had never felt anything like that before since the time Aizen...

It was supposed to stay between the two of them but… somehow Aizen had found out of their relationship and tore them apart.

Aizen had said that it was for the better, not to let emotions control them. Grimmjow, of course, had been the one to rebel against the declaration and had been punished multiple times. If it was one thing Aizen wouldn't stand for, it was disobedience. He wanted complete control over everything and he got it.

_When the blue haired espada walked down the hallway after yet another dose of pain administered from lord Aizen, a slim figure blocked Grimmjow from the hallway to which his room resided in. Said male stopped abruptly, almost walking into the shorter one before him. He knew exactly who was there, sensing the familiarity instantly. It wasn't the first time the shadowed figure saw Grimmjow like this.  
_

_Nothing was said as a pale had reached out and cupped a bruised cheek tenderly and ran down Grimmjow's chest, stopping at a slash mark marring the toned upper body. Painted nails graced the wounded flesh as the taller let out a hiss. He tried to hold it in but the torn skin really did hurt something fierce. For some reason though, the beating wasn't as rough as it normally was. Come to think of it, it seemed that Aizen was letting up on him.  
_

"_Why do you do this to yourself?" A quiet voice whispered out.  
_

"_Ulquiorra-"_

_Whatever explanation Grimmjow tried to conjure up was abruptly stopped by a finger to his lips. "Not now."_

_Ulquiorra grasped Grimmjow's hand and led him back to his room. Once inside, the shorter male made the other sit down on the bed while he fetched bandages. Grimmjow's blue eyes looked towards the bathroom as he removed his jacket. He didn't want anything to happen to Ulquiorra… _

_Under all of Grimmjow's fierce exterior lay a small kitten playing with a ball of yarn. That ball of yarn was Ulquiorra and Grimmjow didn't like sharing. He wanted to keep the other as close as possible; making sure that Ulquiorra was alright. After all, keeping Ulquiorra safe was why Grimmjow was keeping Aizen's temper focused on him.  
_

_The fourth espada emerged from the bathroom with a bandage roll and salve. Sitting down on the bed next to the blue haired sixth, Ulquiorra opened the salve container and spread the clear substance across the already healing gash and followed it with the white bandages. _

_Again, Grimmjow tried to explain. "Ulquiorra please-"_

_And again, he was silenced. This time, it was by the other's cool lips pressing against his own. "You need rest Grimmjow."_

_Twin green orbs me ice blue and looked away, making the sixth espada's eyes narrow. Why was Ulquiorra acting like this towards him? Was something wrong with the fourth espada?  
_

_Just as that thought entered Grimmjow's mind and he was about to prompt a response from the other, the black haired boy stood up and began walking towards the door. Grimmjow felt anger arise as he stood up and grasped Ulquiorra's arm, pinning him against the wall nearest the entryway._

"_Listen to me dammit! Ulquiorra this is nothing. Aizen's actually letting up some so there's no need to worry for me. Don't burden yourself by coming here…"_

_"It's no burden Grimmjow."_

_ "I… I love you." Grimmjow ran his finger across Ulquiorra's jawline lovingly.  
_

_The ever down turned lips quirked upwards as Grimmjow's words were heard. "I know, as do I to you."_

_The blue haired espada's forehead touched Ulquiorra's as he gazed into twin green pools. Ulquiorra was hiding something. "What are you hiding?"_

_A steel mask was quickly thrown into place. "Nothing. I have a mission tomorrow morning so I need rest. Goodnight Grimmjow."_

_Ulquiorra slipped out from underneath the larger body and opened the door. Just as number six's head turned, Grimmjow's eyes caught site of a small bruise adorning the pale flesh on Ulquiorra's neck. Grimmjow's heart stopped. That's why Aizen had been lighter on him with the punishment._

_The door shut, leaving the rebellious male alone in his room. Never before had Grimmjow wanted to betray lord Aizen and kill him till now. _

Opening his eyes towards the endless abyss of black sky Grimmjow's nose picked up a scent that was strangely familiar coming from behind him. "I knew it smelled sweet. Should've figured it was you."

"Well that's no way to greet a friend." Footsteps echoed in the hallway as the person neared Grimmjow's seated form.

"Tch. Who said we were friends Kurosaki?" Grimmjow's head leaned backwards as his cool eyes connected with Ichigo's warm brown.

"I knew you weren't ever on Aizen's side. Seemed like you just didn't know what to do and he provided the perfect remedy. But, why'd you come back here?" Ichigo looked around at the rubble that once was Las Noches.

Ah… that's right, how could he have forgotten? Ichigo and his band of misfits had-somehow- found Grimmjow and brought him to the human world with the help of Urahara. Said male was more than happy to bring an espada under his care (think of all the fun the hat wearing man would have with Grimmjow as a guinea pig).

Two months after Grimmjow was living with the shop owner, the blue haired espada vanished making Urahara send out blood hound Kurosaki to track down the missing person.

Grimmjow looked towards Ichigo sighed, and fell back onto the solid flooring. He didn't want to tell Ichigo that he was the reason why Ulquiorra had… died… True Ichigo and Grimmjow didn't see eye to eye then but after spending time with the soul reaper, and vice versa, they slowly became friends. "It's nothing Ichigo."

"It has to be something. Come on Grimm, you can tell me." Ichigo glanced down at the other. Something was hurting his friend and he wanted to fix that somehow. Grimmjow had been through enough.

Grimmjow's blue eyes were highlighted with the moon's light as they connected with Ichigo's. "I needed some time to… think about someone…"

"Oh? And just who is the special someone?" An orange brow raised as lips quirked.

"I really hate you…" It wasn't said with malice, but more along the lines of a pesky little brother trying to know his big brother's secrets and getting away with it.

"Aw just tell me. It's not like I've ever met this person before." Ichigo laughed.

_How wrong you are. _"You have…"

The laughing stopped as Ichigo turned his head to face the man lying on the ground. "What?"

Again, the anger was welling up inside him like a spring ready to explode. "You're the reason why he's dead."

"WHAT?!" Shock marred the substitute soul reaper's face. "I haven't killed anyone!"

"You did…"

"What? Who?" Ichigo was frightened with the thought of him killing his new friend's lover. Why would he ever do such a thing?

"Ulquiorra."

Silence encompassed them both for what seemed like hours but was mere minutes.

"Grimmjow… I… I"

"You didn't have a choice. Don't worry, I know. He was just following orders."

Ichigo was silent. He didn't know how to respond to this so he just let the former sixth espada continue.

"Aizen ruined everything. True, we were under his command but… but he… he messed with your head. Ulquiorra was one of the strongest but I guess even he was no match for Aizen… It still amazes me that I am still alive…"

"I'm sorry…" Ichigo felt sadness consume him. He couldn't imagine Toshiro being killed. Gods that would simply tear him apart if he _ever _witnessed Shiro's demise. He never knew that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were together…

Shaking his head and standing, Grimmjow put a hand out for Ichigo to grasp it and stand up. "Let's get going strawberry. I wanna eat!"

Ichigo smiled and took hold of the offered hand. "Listen Grimmjow, I'm happy that you're alive and I know the others think the same thing. Especially Urahara!"

Grimmjow visibly cringed. "That man will turn me into a frog one day…"

Ichigo roared with laughter. Urahara simply loved inventing things.

-------

An enormous explosion was heard from the basement of Mr. Hat and Clogs' Shop as smoke filled the room and trickled out via the doorways and windows. Kisuke Urahara coughed and flapped his arms, trying to help disperse the black haze. His hair was fanned outwards due to the explosion as his entire front, from head to toe, was covered in a black soot-like coating.

"Wow that was a big one!" _That's what she said. _Urahara wheezed and laughed at his own joke stupidly.

The smoke was finally clearing, revealing a curled figure on the floor in front of Urahara. As the shop owner neared and bent down, he grinned from one blacked ear to the other. All those testings with Grimmjow proved to be beneficial.

"Well how ya doin there buddy?"

**

* * *

TBC**

**Ok I really liked this one, I don't know about you all ^_^**

**I hope you all figured out the ending haha!**

**I simply LOVE GrimmxUlquiorra.**

**Please review!**

**Poll on my page!  
**

**~ChaosGarden**


	23. Broccoli

**Broccoli**

**Waah! So many reviews *___* Broke 10,000 views already and quite a lot of faves! You all really really really rock!**

* * *

"Now see here-" Byakuya had just about had it with the kid's refusal to eat this important vegetable. Urahara, his assistant and Grimmjow had left the shop on some errand and asked if the Kuchiki noble would feed the young ones. Well, what the stripped hat man failed to mention was that there was nothing in the fridge or pantry except _broccoli_.

"NO! I will not eat broccoli!" Jinta scrunched his face and turned it away from the dinner setting.

"B-but Jinta you need to eat them." Ururu Tsumugiya timidly tried to urge her friend to eat the steaming food.

"NO!" The red head snarled and stuck his tongue out.

He had never dealt with children nor did he ever plan on it… but since his arrival to the human realm, Byakuya Kuchiki was sent to live with the black sheep of Soul Society Kisuke Urahara. Why hadn't he gone to live with Rukia you ask? Well it would be quite odd for a grown man such as himself living in a house full of young women… the neighbors would think him a perverted gentleman…. And thus, Ichigo had simply thrown out Urahara's name to Captain Yamamoto during the meeting, who simply smiled saying 'this might be good for you Byakuya Kuchiki' knowing all too well that Urahara enjoyed pestering the younger warrior.

Oh how the black haired captain wanted to just forget about the whole ordeal as soon as he heard the name Kisuke Urahara in the same sentence as to where he would be staying at. But his curiosity for the human realm simply wouldn't let him be. Yes, underneath that cool, stoic exterior, the famous Captain Kuchiki of the Gotei 13 was as curious as a cat.

And just look at where that landed him.

Jinta Hanakari had proven to annoy the noble to no end with his constant denial of eating nutritious foods. The way the red headed boy pouted and neglected the greenery sitting on his plate was grading on Byakuya's nerves. Why on earth did that damned Urahara leave him on his first night here in the human realm with these little twirps?

"Please forgive him Captain Kuchiki!" The black haired girl bowed so quickly that her head slammed right into the wooden table with a loud smack.

"You stupid idiot!" Jinta cried out, scoffing at the girls' dumbness.

"I-I-I" The girl seemed really close to bursting out into tears from mere embarrassment not from the throbbing in her head. How could she do something so silly with such an honorable guest?!

Jinta stood up and placed one foot on the table and growled out, "You should be more careful you dummy!"

"SILENCE!" Byakuya's patience finally snapped with Jinta's constant yelling and rudeness. He didn't need to be so mean to the poor girl who just hurt herself on accident. With Byakuya's roar, Jinta and Ururu froze in place, both staring intently at the fuming man at the other end of the table. "Jinta remove your foot from the table immediately before I do it for you. How dare you refuse to eat what I have made? Is this how you treat your elders? I am ashamed of your behavior. Apologize to Ururu this instant."

Jinta was quick to follow as Byakuya instructed, removing his foot from the table, quickly sitting down at his seat and apologizing to Ururu. "M'sorry Ururu…"

"It's okay Jinta." The girl smiled and patted Jinta on his head.

The red head grumbled as his cheeks reddened slightly with embarrassment. He really didn't mean to upset Byakuya…

Said elder cleared his throat and then motioned towards the broccoli sitting in front of Jinta. "You will now eat that. All of it."

Jinta's eyes widened and he gulped audibly. "_All _of it?"

"Do not make me repeat myself." Byakuya narrowed his charcoal eyes slightly as he watched the young boy grasp his chopsticks and stick the vegetable before him.

Dinner continued with the sound of chopsticks hitting the bowls and plates as well as Ururu's small chatter to which Jinta replied with his quick snide remarks to which were met with Byakuya's cool gaze which promptly made the younger boy shut his trap. Ururu said that she and Jinta would clean up the dishes if Byakuya wanted to go relax outside in the night fall weather, to which the Kuchiki noble smiled and nodded before departing outside.

He situated himself on the outside bamboo couch and watched the moon continue rising higher and higher into the sky. So the moon here in the human realm was the same as that of Soul Society. Beautiful. He hadn't realized how tired he was until he found himself beginning to doze off. Byakuya said to himself that he was just going to close his eyes for a bit before heading inside…

Urahara and the others arrived back a little after nine; Grimmjow heading towards the TV with Tessai hot on his heels since they both were rather absorbed in this season of House. The blonde male inquired as to where Byakuya was since the black haired male was not present upon their return as Jinta and Ururu were. Jinta pointed towards the back door and looked down making Urahara raise a brow. "What'd you do Jinta?"

"N-nothing…"

"Uh huh…" Urahara knew that the kid had a big mouth. It was only sooner or later that he would get into trouble for it.

"But it was really all _your _fault you dummy." Jinta pointed at the taller male who looked completely confused.

"What?! What'd I do?"

"You only left us that nasty broccoli to eat! How could you do that to us?!"

"I… Uh…Oops?"

"Whatever… I'll let it go this time… Tomorrow we are ordering pizza! Come on Ururu, let's go play Mario." Jinta grabbed Ururu's hand and dragged her towards the gaming room.

Scratching his head, Urahara made his way to the backyard. Opening the sliding door, he was expecting to see Byakuya awake, not asleep with his head hanging against his chest, arms wrapped around his body trying to keep warm in the cool night. "And here I thought you nobles were supposed to be smart. Seems like I'm the house of odd balls eh? First Grimmjow and now you."

"Hey! I heard that ya jerk!" Grimmjow poked his head out of the door and glared at the smiling man before him. Re shutting the door, he went back to what he was doing prior to over hearing Urahara's statement: popping up some popcorn.

Urahara smiled and was about to wake the captain until he caught a full glimpse of the sleeping males face. Byakuya was out like a light; his chest was rising and falling evenly, signaling his deep slumber. Rolling his eyes, the blonde retraced his steps back into the house, grabbed a flannel blanket near the couch inside and came back, putting it over the still soundly sleeping Kuchiki. "You sleep like a rock my friend."

The blonde shook his head and plopped down on the couch right next to the other. "I can see why you came out here though. It's a beautiful night eh? The scene isn't like is in Soul Society but it still is beautiful."

Soon, Urahara too found himself slowly dozing off. The lights in the house went out, leaving only the moonlight illuminating the darkness outside as Byakuya and Urahara continued sleeping. Byakuya's body weight shifted slightly and his head suddenly landed on the larger males shoulder, making Urahara's arm drop from the top of the sofa onto the dark haired male's side. Surprisingly, neither male awoke.

The back door opened quietly and a shadowed figure slipped out towards the two sleeping guys. A small click was heard and said figure rushed back indoors grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm _never _eating broccoli again!"

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you all enjoyed it ^__^**

**Please leave a review!**

**~ChaosGarden**


	24. Captured

**Captured **

**A continuation of ch 7 Smile.**

**I know that some of you were looking forwards to a continuation of this one so here ya go.**

* * *

"_Hey! Toshiro!" Ichigo waved at the white haired captain from the driveway as he popped open the trunk and pulled out the five bags of groceries. The taller male grunted as he tried to shut the trunk with one hand, some of the bags slipping from his fingers._

"_Need a hand?" Toshiro chuckled as he watched the other. _

"'_M fine… shit…" Ichigo lost his grip on one of the bags and it fell to the ground, its contents either rolling down the pavement onto the grass or splattering. "Well there goes the eggs…"_

_The captain shook his head and stepped off their front porch, heading towards his struggling partner. Ichigo said he was going to help out Toshiro more often since he felt that he hadn't been lately. Shiro smiled. "You said help me not waste groceries."_

"_Ah… shut up you." Ichigo leaned down and kissed the shorter male on the head. "I bought you something Shiro."_

"_What is it?" Toshiro couldn't help but question. The last time Ichigo had a surprise for him… the white haired boy blushed and grabbed the can that rolled onto the front lawn, making sure Ichigo didn't see the red staining his cheeks._

"_Ch' like I'm gonna tell you. You'll just have to wait till later." Ichigo sing-songed and walked towards the house, his lover hot on his heels bickering about keeping secrets. _

He had to keep thinking of Ichigo. Whatever Aizen was doing to him it mattered not as long as Toshiro kept Ichigo's loving essence in his mind. Man did his head hurt...

"How much longer do you plan on holding your tongue young captain?" Aizen's cool voice was followed by a quick slap across Toshiro's face, pulling him from his memories. The young boy had proven to be far more resilient to Aizen's means of torture. This in turn angered the brunette, making him glare down at the boy chained to the wall. Toshiro's arms were pulled above his head, his upper body bare with the lashes given by Aizen decorating his smaller frame for all to see. The shoulder wound Aizen had made before on the white-now reddening-flesh earlier had begun to clot up and slowly seal itself by scabbing.

"Just speak boy." Another voice from the darkness echoed in the chamber that sounded like an annoyed Gin. "There is no way ya can hold out any longer."

"I will _never _betray Soul Society…" Toshiro's fierce determination earned him another slap, making his head snap to the left. A sound of a sword unsheathing caught the white haired boy's fading attention. The tip of the deadly blade was placed against his neck. He knew Aizen wouldn't kill him now; Toshiro was still needed in Aizen's plans to take over Soul Society. After all, he was the only one the brunette seemed to capture...

_"Captain!" Matsumoto's cry roared out over the battlefield as she watched Aizen slice his blade across Toshiro's back, the younger crying out in pain as blood soaked his clothes and ran to the ground. She tried to stand but a fierce kick to her head by one of the three Aarancars under Aizen's command silenced her. The orange haired vice captain was knocked out and left on the ground as the mastermind behind the attack grabbed Toshiro by his hair and pulled his head back, revealing pained teal eyes._

_"Where is he? If you help me-"_

_"I'll... never tell you anything!" Toshiro snarled under Aizen's pressure. The man was inhuman; his power practically suffocating the smaller body._

_Aizen grinned, possibly pleased with Toshiro's defiant response. He placed his open palm before Toshiro's eyes, murmured a spell, and a bright white flash was seen with the slumping of the smaller boy's body. "Very well. Ai, Kino, Ray, we leave."_

_"What of that one Lord Aizen?" The tall blonde female nudged Matsumoto's still body with her foot._

_"Leave her Ray, we need someone to relay the message that this boy is now mine and that it is the beginning of the end."  
_

"Shall I further mark your flesh as a memento of your time here small captain? If you do not comply with my demands, I will send your rotting corpse back to Kurosaki. Or…" Aizen's voice took on a hopeful tone, smiling coyly as he neared closer Toshiro's face. "Shall I make you mine?"

"I will never become yours you monster!" Blind rage filtered through the young boy's eyes. He could not allow himself to be taken by this beast. No, he was Ichigo's, Ichigo's dammit! The chained captain head butted the Aarancar leader, a loud crack sounding through the room. Aizen had not expected such behavior from the boy and shock was written all over his face as he pulled himself away and rubbed his forehead. Toshiro learned that from Ichigo, feeling a large amount of pride well up in his chest at the sight of a confused Aizen.

"I see his animalistic nature is rubbing off on you. No matter, I shall free you from your bond to him." That being said, Aizen ran his sword through Toshiro's upper right shoulder, making the boy cry out in severe pain, feeling his skin and muscles detach and split. The torturer smiled as he watched the boy writhe in pain, gritting his teeth in defiance. Oh yes, Aizen was going to enjoy breaking this strong spirit. He could see it now: Ichigo's surprised face as he clashed with his lover on the battlefield, not knowing why it was that Toshiro had suddenly turned to Aizen's side. Ichigo had thwarted his plans for long enough, now it was the orange haired shinigami's turn to have the curtains close.

Shoving the sword deeper into the white flesh and piercing the stone wall behind him, Aizen's breath tickled Toshiro's ear. "I will use you to destroy the one that holds your heart and there is nothing you can do to stop me my pet."

There was so much pain. Toshiro bit his lip harder trying not to scream out in furry as he felt blood race down his battered body. He was loosing too much blood… _I can't give up. I won't let him control me… I can't…It hurts… everything hurts Ichigo… Please Ichigo help me! _

"Your knight shall fall beneath my iron rule and you will be the one to end his suffering."

Again Aizen was reading his mind. Curse that man. Fading teal eyes met gleaming brown in up most rage. No matter what Aizen would put him through, Toshiro swore on his very existence that he would never betray Ichigo or the world he had sought to protect. Though his blade was discarded to who knows where, Toshiro could sense Hyōrinmaru's presence and that gave the young captain a small glimmer hope. He was weakening, he was dying, but he was defying Los Noches's king and there was not a damn thing Aizen could do to make Toshiro's resolve break.

"Ichigo will come for me." Blood seeped out from Toshiro's chapped lips, running down his chin and dripping off. He could barely feel his hands anymore since they've been up for so long. Toshiro couldn't remember how long he'd been locked up since all he ever woke to and passed out to was darkness- save for the small hallway light emitting from the small window on the cell door. But he would wait it out, knowing that Ichigo would come for him. He would come for him right?

A devilish, amused smile danced upon Aizen's face making the ice wielder's body shiver. "I plan on it. And when he does, the future of Soul Society shall be erased starting with his blood on your sword."

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**Gyah! please don't hurt me! *hides* It was all Aizen's doing i swear! haha**

**Please leave me a review if you enjoyed this chapter ~_^  
**

**Till next time.**

**~ChaosGarden**


	25. Christmas

**Christmas 1**

* * *

"So Toshiro… what do you want for Christmas?" Ichigo shut the refridgerator door, holding a carton of milk in his hand.

"Huh? Christmas?" Toshiro had seen signs littering the store windows wherever they went. It's like as soon as December rolled around, all the shops were into this whole 'Happy Holidays' theme and Toshiro had not a clue as to what 'Good Tidings' meant… Like waves or something?

"Oh yeah that's right, you guys don't celebrate it in Soul Society. Well, it's the time of the year when people give gifts to show their appreciation of one another. There's Christmas tree decorating and a whole bunch of other things associated with this season. It's a lot of fun and I already know that Orihime is planning a get together." The orange haired male chuckled and poured the milk into his cereal.

"Oh… so I get a gift just because?" Toshiro's eyebrows knit together in confusion as he tried to make sense of everything Ichigo just told him. If what he said was true then he needed to get Ichigo something right? What would be a good gift? Grimacing slightly, the white haired captain knew just what Ichigo would want and it involved no clothes.

"Yup! So, what do you want?"

-------

"Renji I don't know what to get for Ichigo…" Toshiro flung his head backwards on the black couch situated in Hisagi and Renji's house. He had gone over to visit the others while Ichigo went out shopping with Rukia and Hisagi. Ichigo had asked if Shiro wanted to tag along but the white haired captain declined, saying that he was heading off to visit Renji for the afternoon.

"For Christmas right?" Renji walked towards the family room carrying a bowl of popcorn and sat next the much shorter male. "Well… what's something that you think Ichigo would really like to have?"

"I don't know… He has quite a lot of necessary things like toilet paper and other necessities." Toshiro reached into the bowl and grabbed a handful of popcorn, shoving it into his mouth.

Renji promptly burst out with laughter. "No Toshiro no! HA! Oh god that's not a giving gift silly. A gift like jewelry or something… not toilet paper." Again, the red head's roar of laughter sounded through the room.

Toshiro's left eye twitched. "Then. What. Do. I. Get. Him?"

Gods this was too funny. "Come on Captain Hitsugaya, aren't you supposed to be the child prodigy?"

The white haired captain glared at the still laughing red head. "Shut up Renji!"

"Alright alright alright, don't kill me please. Let's see… something that Ichigo would want… Oh! I know _just _the thing…"

"What? What is it?"

-------

"That will be $22.95 sir." The shop clerk smiled and took the offered money from Toshiro's hand. She handed back the change to the shorter male and put the items in a brown paper bag, handing a clear bag filled with water to Renji.

"That has got to be the most expensive group of goldfish..." Toshiro grumbled and shoved the remaining bills into his wallet.

"Yeah, this time don't cook them." Renji let out a hardy laugh remembering the day when he and Ichigo came back to see Toshiro sitting at their table staring angrily at the baked fish sitting on a plate before him. Just hours before that Ichigo had introduced his younger partner to the wonderful snack that smiles back and gave him a bogus explanation on how to make said snack. It turned out to be Ichigo's goldfish's demise.

**

* * *

TBC**

**HA! Hope that made you laugh some even though it was really short ^^; This was all in reference to another story I wrote entitled **_**Goldfish**_**. Check it out if you want ^__^ I just thought it'd be cute.**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Please leave a review ^__^**

**~ChaosGarden**


	26. Wonderland

**Wonderland**

* * *

"ICHIGO GET UP!"

The orange haired male was startled from his good dream by an obnoxious shout that could only come from… "Renji… What the hell are you doing here… in _my _house?"

"Gee, don't be so happy to see me sunshine." The red head snorted and pulled the blanket off Ichigo who was sprawled out on the couch. "Get your ass up and come outside with us."

"What? Why?"

"Shit man you really do sleep like a log. It's been snowing non stop since this morning. Or did you not notice?"

"I... didn't notice." Ichigo was surprised with himself for not noting the vast amount of white flakes falling from the sky. Man he must have been really tired from waking up in his bed, eating breakfast with Toshiro and then plopping down in front of the couch.

"Ha, figured. Shuuei and I decided to come on over and see what our favorite snow boy and freak were up to. Toshiro is outside having the time of his life while you're laying around inside." Renji crossed his arms and motioned his head to the white lands beyond the window.

Ichigo pulled himself up and got off the couch to look outside, finding his Shiro building a snowman along with Shuuei. The white haired captain looked completely at home in his element. Toshiro's white hair seemed to disappear in the semi-blizzard that swept through their area, making Ichigo laugh some. "I hope that the snow doesn't get too deep. We might loose Toshiro in it."

"We could always dye his hair." Renji gave a small smirk.

"I like his hair."

"It is rather unique, just like him." The red head had to agree with his friend. Toshiro was a unique individual, as was Ichigo. No wonder the two fit so well together.

"I'm happy that we are together Renji. He really is fun to be with even if he does have a little temper. Makes things a little more interesting, if you know what I mean." Ichigo chuckled deeply at his friend's obvious eye roll. "I sometimes wonder what I would be doing if we never became a couple… You ever think like that?"

"It's crossed my mind a few times but, like you, I'm happy that Shu chose me. I always had a thing for him since back when we were younger and he took us for our first training session with the hollows. The way he sacrificed himself to save us… getting torn up like that… I really admired him and I don't think that adoration truly left me." Renji smiled, remembering the elder's rescue. When he saw the cuts Hishigi had obtained from the battle, Renji felt that it was because he himself was too weak. From then, Renji vowed to become stronger, if only to show his lover that he could protect himself.

"Yeah I remember that story. Kira told me that a while back when he was here. I can't recall what brought it up." Ichigo turned his chocolate gaze towards the other.

"Kira was probably thinking about Gin."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The guy was so torn up after Gin's betrayal… None of us were prepared for that one."

"I bet."

They were quiet for another moment until a white snowball was hurled towards the window, splattering across the semi-foggy glass, snapping the two inside out of their inner thoughts. Hishigi laughed as he watched Renji give a small start by the unexpected attack. "Are you coming out here or what?!"

The red head pointed towards Ichigo who was glaring at the window's new white ornament. "It's him babe not me."

Shuuei shook his head and returned to making the snowman with the shorter male.

"Yeah yeah yeah I'm coming…" Ichigo sighed and walked over towards his bedroom where he had his winter snow boots and heavy jacket. He grabbed his black hat and gloves, put them on and zipped up the white ski coat. Meeting Renji at the front door, both males exited and joined the other two outside.

"You're just like a kid Shiro." Ichigo ruffled his little lover's snow cloaked hair, receiving a small glare from beautiful icy blue eyes. "Love you."

Toshiro's already rosey colored cheeks from the cold reddened a little more as he mumbled out a reply. "Love you two Ichi."

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Drop a lil review for lil ol me?**

**~ChaosGarden**


	27. Hope

**Hope**

**Just letting you all know, there's **_**TOTAL**_** spoilers for FFX ending in here. Yes I have beaten the game (no I did not just watch it on youtube- if you haven't beaten the game and don't plan on purchasing it I say go to youtube you silly person!). Please don't hate me for giving the ending out ^^;**

**If you want to skip this chapter be my guest. You've been warned ^^  
**

* * *

"Grimmjow? Grimmjow what's wrong?" Jinta's eyes widened greatly as he took in the man's expression next to him. He'd just been playing his game, finally getting to the end after the grueling process of strengthening his characters and obtaining their ultimate weapons when he heard a small gasp coming from behind him.

He knew it wasn't Ururu so that only left their new household member.

"Grimm?" Ururu placed her small hand on the much larger males' kneecap, her concern ever evident on her young face, as she moved away from her spot next to her red headed companion.

"What…?" The blue haired man really didn't know why the children were staring at him like that. He'd just been sitting there on the couch idly watching Jinta beat the crap out of the final boss, Yu Yevon, in Final Fantasy X and then the final scene started playing when the main character Tidus began fading away.

"Y-you're… _crying_?" Ururu was completely flabbergasted by the arrancar's show of emotion as she clutched the man's navy colored jeans. It was a beautiful, yet sad, sight to have witnessed. For as long as she'd known the semi-silent blue haired arrancar, Ururu had only seen the side of Grimmjow that portrayed a hot tempered warrior with a strong sense of duty. Sure he talked, laughed and joked with Urahara's rag tag family they had become but never had she seen the elder man show an emotional side. Once or twice she might have caught him in a daze, possibly thinking back to times prior to now (or maybe rather some_one_) but just as quickly as she saw the glimmer, it vanished without a trace, replaced by a hardened gaze.

"I…" Grimmjow raised a hand to his face, feeling warm liquid running down both sides of his cheeks. How had this game that he just witnessed affected him so much? Was it the fact that the boy was never really meant to exist much like himself? Was it the fact that Tidus resigned to his fate in order to protect the one that he loved just as Ulquiora had done for Grimmjow? Why was that somber ending affecting him so?

Arrancar's weren't supposed to have emotions. They _couldn't _have emotions. It wasn't possible. "It's not possible…"

"It is possible Grimmjow." Ururu felt her own heart clench as she watched the proud warrior continue sitting in confusion. Had the man really thought that he couldn't harbor feelings? It was so sad and her heart went out for him. Whatever it was that had made Grimmjow actually shed tears without himself noticing must mean dear to the man before her. It had to be _that _man…"You miss him right?"

"What?" Grimmjow's blue eyes stared at the girls own violet orbs. Who? Who was she talking about? Surely this airheaded girl didn't know of _that_… right? The only people who knew about it were either dead or sworn to secrecy. And he knew that they wouldn't tell anyone of his… adoration of the other.

"Ulquiorra. You talk in your sleep sometimes." Jinta set the game remote down on the floor as the ending credits rolled along with the melodious song. So they knew. They knew of whom his heart was yearning for. After months of trying to repress his feelings and cage them in, they finally broke free from their steel confinements with the aid of the finale to Final Fantasy X.

Yet, why was it affecting him so much? It made no sense, absolutely _no _sense as to why he was allowing himself to cry in front of _children _no less. Maybe… It was because children seemed to have a deeper understanding, a deeper acceptance, to differences and oddities that some adults failed to notice and turn a blind eye to.

"But… why am I _crying_? It's a weakness… I don't understand." He was so perplexed by his own sudden emotional outbreak that he didn't know how to respond. Never in his existence had he felt… felt so… _alone_. Watching the boy disappear into the clouds, the aeons releasing themselves from their bonds… Yuna's love leaving… it was so heartbreaking and the music only amplified the sorrow.

"Because your heart misses him Grimmjow." Ururu's tiny hand placed itself on Grimmjow's chest where his heart was.

"I… I do… I miss him so much." Why was he saying all this? To the kids no less? What the hell was he doing? Grimmjow was supposed to be almighty, not some weak… being who allowed his emotions to show through. Maybe it was because he never really… cried after he knew Ulquiorra died. He didn't know _how_. But watching the powerful summoner Yuna shed her tears, Grimmjow was like a child and copied her sadness, releasing his own liquid waterfall from his eyes. She had defied the teachings of Yevon and embarked on her own path to the world's salvation. Breaking free from the clasp Yevon had on her, just as Grimmjow broke free from Aizen. But just like Tidus, Ulquiorra wouldn't come back. He was used and discarded once his mission was complete.

He hadn't meant to let his emotions run free but it was as if his body, his heart, had a mind of its own.

"Grimmjow…" Jinta wanted to say more but the credits finally ended, after revealing the summoner who defeated Sin give a final speech before the crowd… the world… a small clip of the young man was shown awakening in the water and swimming up towards the sun. "He… he came back!"

"He… came back…" Grimmjow said slowly as an image of Ulquiorra's rare, controlled smile appeared in his memory.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Ok I cried. I did. I admit it. Sue me.**

**Personally, FFX was my favorite Final Fantasy. Totally EPIC. Just out of curiosity, what was your favorite?**

*****SillyWQ has done a wonderful drawing for this chapter so check it out at DA account: **http:// sillywq. deviantart. com/art/Devastated-150181201

*****Just copy and paste the link above into your browser and remove the spaces.**

**Thank you all so much for reading.**

**Please drop me a review?**

**~ChaosGarden**


	28. Sunrise

**Sunrise**

* * *

Ichigo rolled over in his bed, groping the spot next to him trying to find the smaller body that was supposed to be there. Not feeling anything, the orange haired shinigami's eyebrows furrowed in his sleep and a small pout appeared on his handsome face. Toshiro was always sleeping next to him so… where was the other?

Sleep filled brown eyes cracked up tiredly as Ichigo rolled himself over towards the nightstand closest to him. Fumbling around for the clock, he grasped it, pulled it towards his face and groaned. It was only 6:47 in the morning and the sun had yet to make an appearance. So where the heck was Toshiro?

Ichigo sat up in bed and raced a hand through his unkempt orange hair as his gaze made its way around the entire bedroom. There wasn't a single noise that gave away Toshiro's hiding spot and that began to worry the elder male. If his small lover was awake he'd at least be making some racket…

"Shiro?" Ichigo called out, hoping to receive a response but getting none.

Maybe… Toshiro went back to Soul Society for something… The guy did just arrive in the human realm last weekend to live with him… maybe Toshiro was missing his world. But wouldn't he have at the very least left a note for Ichigo?

The orange haired boy was crestfallen at the thought of his white haired lover leaving all of a sudden. Maybe they'd taken things to fast? What if Toshiro really didn't want to be in a relationship with him and changed his mind? These thoughts and more began snowballing in Ichigo's head as he stood up from his bed and pulled on his sweat pants and white T-shirt.

This was turning out to be a great morning wasn't it?

Making his way into the bathroom, Ichigo looked at himself in the mirror. Man he had really changed over the past five years since he began the whole substitute shinigami gig. All his teenage looks morphed into a strong jaw line and an older masculine shape. His muscles were all toned to their fullest extent with the years of battling and a few scars showed proof of that.

Thinking about himself only made Ichigo's mind wander to Toshiro however. The young, feisty, white haired captain had indeed grown up as well but his childish features seemed to remain much to Toshiro's annoyance. Toshiro had a small growth spurt, gaining two inches, and seemed to stop there. His head came to Ichigo's upper chest. The child prodigy's teal eyes seemed to gain an immense gleam of wisdom and maturity even if the boy's temper was still prominent.

Ichigo grinned and grabbed his toothbrush, noticing that Toshiro's was still there right next to his. The younger would've never left without it so that meant that… Ichigo quickly vacated the bathroom and bedroom, ripping down the small hallway into the kitchen.

_What if there was a hollow attack and I didn't sense it? What if Toshiro's hurt? Shit shit shit where are you Shiro?_

Ichigo stood in the family room, gazing around the small bits of furniture littering the room. Toshiro wasn't there either. He moved towards the large window and placed his hands against the sill, staring outside into the slowly lighting sky. Small movement quickly caught Ichigo's attention near the front of the house and he whipped his head around towards it. He couldn't see it that well due to the positioning of the window but a pair of legs seemed to be poking out of the front… _Toshiro!_

A huge wave of relief washed over Ichigo's body as he ran to the front door and opened it. Toshiro's head turned towards the sudden noise and the small captain let out a gasp as a pair of arms encircled around him, lifting him off the ground. Ichigo nuzzled top of Toshiro's white hair lovingly as quickly twirled them around once. "I thought you were gone."

Grunting at the loss of the silent surrounding, Toshiro wriggled in Ichigo's stronger grip. "Idiot, where do you think I'd go?"

Releasing the younger reluctantly, brown eyes looked down towards the ground. "When I woke up you weren't there… I thought you went back to Soul society…"

Toshiro rolled his eyes and grabbed Ichigo's hand. "And let me guess, you've been running all around the house looking for me thinking up stupid theories furthering your worry… Am I right?"

A sheepish grin made its way across Ichigo's face. Toshiro had him pegged down to a T. "Well I'm glad that what I thought didn't happen."

"Hn… so why are you up Ichigo?" Toshiro turned his gaze back towards the sky as it gained morning colors and sat back down on the front doorstep.

"I'm up because you weren't there Shiro. Now, why are _you_ up so early?" Ichigo sat down behind the white haired captain and pulled Toshiro's back towards his chest. He too gazed out into the distance.

"I wanted to see if it was the same."

Ichigo's eyebrows knitted together. "See if what was the same?"

"The sunrise."

"I could've told you that Shiro." Ichigo chuckled and smiled into Toshiro's neck.

"I know that Ichigo but… I wanted to see it for myself. The human realm still fascinates me and I realized that when we all came here all those years ago, I never really took time to notice the similarities both worlds shared."

The orange haired male placed his head atop Toshiro's. "Do you… like it?"

"The human realm? It's definitely different from Soul Society but it does have its benefits." Toshiro leaned back into Ichigo's embrace. "But to answer your question Kurosaki, yes, yes I do like it here."

Damn was Ichigo's heart pounding furiously or what? Knowing that Toshiro liked being here, being with _him_, made Ichigo's heart soar. "I'm glad. I like having you here too Shiro. You won't leave right?"

"Just to quell your curiosity I want you to know that I don't plan on leaving of my own will Ichigo. I know what was running through your mind a little while back when you came out here."

Ichigo snorted. "I highly doubt that you'd leave anyways seeing as to how much you've taken a liking to the sweets shop Orihime and Rukia work at. What was that cake called again? Oh yeah, Strawberry Charlotte… I might be kinda jealous y'know…"

"Oh shut up Ichigo…" The smaller captain pursed his lips and pouted. He couldn't help the fact that he enjoyed eating those tasty sweets!

"Mm… could it be the fact that you like eating strawberries?" Ichigo nuzzled Toshiro's neck making the boy squirm in his hold.

"K-Kurosaki we are outside! Anyone could see. Stop your advancements this ins-"

Toshiro was cut of due to Ichigo's lips colliding with them. He tried to break out of the kiss but quickly gave up and melted further into it. A bright light pierced through the sky finally giving way to the sun rising in the far off distance. Ichigo gasped as Toshiro wove his hands through his hair, pulling at it as Ichigo cupped the white haired boy's cheek lovingly.

Standing, Ichigo pulled Toshiro up as the small captain wrapped his legs around the taller boy's waist. Fumbling for the door handle, Ichigo opened the door and brought them both inside.

Pinning Toshiro against he door, Ichigo deepened the kiss and ran his hand under the smaller boy's blue shirt, pinching a hardening nipple, earning a gasping moan. "I-Ichigo… n-no…"

Grinning, Ichigo kissed Toshiro's neck. He loved the sounds Toshiro made. They sent burning tendrils of heat down towards his loins.

Pulling back, Ichigo carried a still gasping Toshiro back towards their bedroom and gently placed the younger down on the bed. Toshiro's face was a charming shade of pink as he lay there gazing up at Ichigo's looming form. The boy was too damn cute for his own good and Ichigo pulled off his shirt followed by his sweat pants before climbing back up the bed.

Once again, Ichigo's hands snuck their way under Toshiro's shirt, gently pulling it up and over the boy's head revealing a creamy expanse of toned white flesh. Throwing the offending article of clothing to the side of the bed, Ichigo's lips descended upon Toshiro's right nipple as his hand toyed with the other, sending the younger into a mewling mess.

"I-Ichigo… Ngh…" Toshiro gripped the back of Ichigo's head with his left hand as his right covered his eyes. How did Ichigo make him come undone like this?

Lusty brown eyes narrowed seeing Toshiro covering his own twin teal orbs. Releasing the abused pink nub from his mouth, Ichigo brought his lips against Toshiro's and pulled away the boy's arm from his face. Toshiro moaned into Ichigo's kiss as the elder snaked his tongue into the warm cavern.

Maneuvering himself in between Toshiro's spread legs, Ichigo brought his hand down towards the boy's hardening member and gripped it through his blue sleeping pants. Toshiro gasped and arched into the touch, making Ichigo toy with him all the more. The white haired boy's reactions to Ichigo's caresses sent all his blood rushing to one location. Finally deciding to go further, Ichigo pulled off his small lovers' sleep pants and boxers in one fell swoop.

Toshiro's face gained two new levels of red- if that were even possible- as Ichigo descended upon a weeping erection. As soon as the warm lips touched the heated flesh, Toshiro cried out in pleasure, grasping the white bed sheets as his body writhed underneath Ichigo's strokes. The elder male's tongue danced around the tip before snaking down the shaft towards the base and back up again. Engulfing the engorged member, Ichigo moaned, sending vibrations up and down Toshiro's body.

"Oh… God… Ichigo…" He couldn't think strait with Ichigo doing that to him. Toshiro's mind was being blown away by his lover's talented mouth. Toshiro cried out once again as he felt Ichigo's tongue dip into the slit at the head. If Ichigo kept that up, he'd have his younger lover coming any minute now.

Sensing Toshiro's orgasm arriving, Ichigo released the white haired boy's cock much to the smaller male's disappointment. "Ngh… damnit Ichigo…"

Who knew that the 10th division captain was so vocal in bed? He removed his own pair of boxers and leaned over the bed. Reaching into the nightstand drawer, Ichigo pulled out a bottle of lube and squirted some onto his fingers before gently prodding Toshrio's tight ring of muscle and slipping one appendage inside. Toshiro arched and wriggled his body, trying to adjust himself to the feeling. Ichigo sealed his lips over the others when he inserted the second finger, effectively silencing Toshiro's cries as he was stretched. The third finger made the younger boy wince and break away from the kiss.

"You ok Shiro?" The boy's discomfort was noted, making Ichigo halt his movements.

"Don't… don't stop…Ngh…" Toshiro gasped as he felt himself being penetrated and stretched. It hurt but… god it felt so good! When Ichigo hit the boy's sweet spot, he had to maintain his sanity as he watched Toshiro's body writhe sinisterly. The boy drove him fucking insane sometimes.

Pulling out his fingers and lubing up his cock, Ichigo positioned himself at Toshiro's entrance. "Toshiro?"

"Goddamnit Kurosaki… fuck me…"

Toshiro's panting chest and dirty talk sent Ichigo over the brink as he plunged deep within the boy's tight ass. He couldn't even hear his own cries since they were deafened by Toshiro's own shout of sheer pleasure. The boys' lithe legs wrapped around Ichigo's waist, locking at the ankles behind him, as he arched towards the orange haired shinigami.

The feeling of Toshiro clamping down around him had Ichigo seeing stars; it was so damnably tight. "Shit… Toshiro…"

He couldn't help but buck his hips some into Toshiro, making the boy cry out once more. "M-move Ichi…"

And he did. Ichigo pulled out and thrust back in, his brown eyes memorizing all the curves and dips of Toshiro's body as the boy squirmed beneath him. Toshiro's face was a mixture of pain and pleasure, tinkering on the latter. Smirking, Ichigo shifted his thrusts and began tormenting the boy's sweet spot.

Over and over again, Ichigo pounded into the smaller boy and in return, his ears were graced with Toshiro's sweet cries of pleasure. Moaning loudly, Toshiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck, pulling himself closer towards his lover. "Ichigo… Ngh… harder…"

Ichigo pulled the younger into a sitting position and thrust harder upwards into Toshiro. That feeling of tightness accumulating within his belly signaled to Ichigo that he was getting close; and if he was nearing the edge, then that meant that Toshiro was, without a doubt, ready to burst.

Snaking his right hand in between their moving bodies, Ichigo grasped Toshiro's weeping erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Just as he thought, Toshiro's orgasm hit like a crashing wave, sending the boy into a beautiful arch as his entire body tightened around Ichigo's cock. Two more thrusts into Toshiro's body and Ichigo let himself release, filling Toshiro with his seed as both their chests were splattered with the white haired boy's own essence.

Small tremors still wracked Toshiro's body as Ichigo slowly slipped out, kissing the younger male's lips. "So beautiful."

Toshiro leaned into Ichigo and pressed further into the kiss as a hand ran up and down his back. "Ichigo…"

Ichigo broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Toshiro's, gazing deeply into shining teal eyes. "So does this mean that every morning we get to do this?"

Toshiro's eyes narrowed and his signature frown came across his face. "You did that on purpose. I never got to see the sunrise."

"Then… maybe tomorrow you'll get to…" Ichigo couldn't help but give a toothy grin at the other's pout.

"Hmm…" Toshiro hummed and delivered a quick kiss to Ichigo's lips. "Maybe… Guess I'll have to be sneakier so you don't wake up."

"Is that a challenge?"

"We'll see."

"What if I win?"

"Guess you'll find out _if _you win."

Ichigo wrapped both arm around Toshiro and hugged the boy close. Toshiro giggled and nuzzled into the elder's neck, wrapping his own arms around Ichigo's broad back.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Well… that was certainly interesting.**

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

**Reviews keep me going!**

**~ChaosGarden**


	29. Law Enforcement

**Law Enforcement**

* * *

"I don't fucking believe it…. I just can't fucking believe it!" Ichigo hissed, throwing his bag down onto the floor and gave it a hardy kick, sending the black satchel sailing through the air to the other side of the room. The contents in said bag flew out of it which only further irritated the already angry Ichigo. Today was just not his day.

Toshiro heard the loud commotion from their bedroom and made his way to where all the racket was coming from. Seeing Ichigo fuming around the kitchen, the white haired protégée leaned against the back wall, waiting for the elder male to notice him. It didn't take that long however; turning around, Ichigo saw the shorter boy standing there and let out a deep breath. "Hey Shiro…"

He hadn't meant to cause his younger lover any concern…

Toshiro parted from his spot on the wall and carefully made his way to the still fuming Ichigo. "What's wrong Ichi?"

Warm honey brown eyes connected with cool blue. "Nothing bad per say…"

"Ichigo." The white haired captain narrowed his eyes, demanding that Ichigo explain what happened. Something was definitely bugging Ichigo and the smaller boy was going to figure out what it was.

"I was driving home and then this car come flying past me and we pass by this small side street and then five seconds later a cop comes tearing out. But who does he stop? ME. He fucking stops _me_." Again Ichigo began pacing around the house. It was just so infuriating that he was the one who got nailed by the cop. It just totally sucked!

Walking towards the counter, Toshiro hopped on it and continued staring at the other, listening to Ichigo's explanation. "I told the officer that he had the wrong guy, that the dude in front of me was going faster than the speed limit but no." Ichigo slammed his fists onto the kitchen table. "I got stuck with the two hundred and fifty dollar fine! And I didn't do shit! Fucking cop totally screwed me over just because his fucking speed thingy tagged my car instead of that other bastards' car."

"Well… at least you weren't hurt."

"The fuck Shrio? What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Ichigo waved his arms dramatically.

"That other driver could have lost control of his car and hit yours! Maybe it was a good thing that you got stopped because something further down the road might have happened is all I'm trying to say! Hey I'm just trying to make you feel better so don't take it out on me!" Toshiro narrowed his eyes at Ichigo's temper.

"I'm not taking anything out on you! You're the one who came here to see what was going on."

"Oh so it's my fault now?"

"See there you go again, thinking that I'm blaming you for what happened. It's not like you could've done anything to stop it Shiro so just drop it." The orange haired substitute shinigami's temper was really flying out of control and it only made things worse.

"I'm not the one continuing to argue! All I asked was what was wrong! You're the one who's getting all pissy about it Ichigo." Glaring heatedly at his partner, Toshiro hopped off the counter and walked back to the bedroom, slamming the door. "You can sleep on the goddamn couch tonight!"

"Fine!" Ichigo shouted back as he collapsed on the couch. Today was just shit. Serious. Shit. He was late to work because of traffic, forgot an important document at home for the head doctor at the hospital, had to work later than usual since he was an hour late to work, then got pegged with a false speeding ticket… and great… now Toshiro was mad at him. Ichigo sighed, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly. Just who did he happen to piss off upstairs huh?

Toshiro really didn't deserve any of that outburst; he was just trying to make Ichigo feel better and all the elder male did was shove it right back in his face. "Shit."

Standing up and walking towards the closed bedroom door, Ichigo knocked quietly, waiting for the person inside to either answer or ignore him. It was the former. "What do you want Ichigo?"

"Shiro… M'Sorry…" Hanging is head low, Ichigo sighed. "I shouldn't have said all that to you."

"…"

"I didn't mean to shout at you like that Shiro, I was just really upset and… and you didn't deserve any of that… Can you forgive me?"

The door opened and Toshiro's small figure appeared in the doorway. He didn't say anything to Ichigo as he turned back around and walked towards the bed, getting into it. Ichigo still stood there, wondering if he was allowed back in or not. Toshiro sighed and rolled his eyes. "You coming or what?"

If Ichigo were a dog, you'd be able to see his ears perk up and tail wagging. Quickly stripping off his work clothes and sliding into his sleep wear, Ichigo slid into the bed and pulled the smaller boy into his arms, kissing the top of his head. "I love you Shiro."

"Hn. Love you to ya idiot." Rolling so that he faced Ichigo, Toshiro nuzzled his face into Ichigo's neck.

"That stupid cop…"

"Just shut up and go to sleep Kurosaki."

Ichigo grinned, hugging Toshiro closer.

At least this was one thing that went right today.

**

* * *

**

TBC

**Yeah so that was a reflection of my day –laughs- I love it when life hands ya crap like this, ain't it just AWESOME :S LOL**

**Oh well.**

**Hope ya liked it ^^**

**Review??**

**~ChaosGarden**


	30. Unknown

**Unknown**

* * *

Orihime's heart began pounding fervently in her chest as she cleaned out her email box for the third time today from this one sender. She had thought it was a prank at first by one of her friends but when she brought up the subject, none of them came clean. That's what made her begin to worry.

The first time that it happened, the girl thought nothing of it since the message was a simple sentence: you're so pretty.

She never responded and the following day, another email from the same user appeared, this time talking about how lovely her hair was. Orihime had then blocked the sender, hoping that that would have stopped the silly affectionate words.

It didn't.

Two days later, there were two emails from a different sender, both stating that they wanted to meet with her; to talk with her face to face. They wanted her to contact them and they were even bold enough to give out a number to which she could contact.

_Like hell I'm going to do that! _She deleted the emails, blocked that sender and then afterward, decided to completely erase her account and start anew. There would be no way that anyone would find her then.

Feeling good about herself that she solved that problem, the orange haired healer called up Rukia to see what her friend was up to and if she wanted to go to the mall. Nothing like shopping and spending some money with a good friend after an annoying day!

She met up with Rukia, Ichigo and Renji and the four headed off into the mall.

"I hate shopping… why the hell did you bring me?" Renji shoved his hands into his pockets and practically stomped through the mall.

"Because," Ichigo started, "Rukia dragged me along and I wasn't going alone with the two girls so I called you. Besides Hisagi won't be back from Soul Society till tomorrow so I _know _you've got nothing to do."

The tattooed man grumbled more, making Rukia smack him on his back "Be a man Renji. Stop slouching!"

Orihime giggled and then paused when her cell phone rang in her purse, allowing the other three to continue walk and bicker. Narrowing her eyes some at the unknown number, she flipped it open and read the text message: why did you delete your email?

The others had stopped, realizing that Orihime wasn't following, and turned around to look at their straggler. Ichigo called out to her, making the girl start and drop her phone. "Hey Orihime! Come one!"

Bending down to pick up her phone, she turned it off and shoved it back into her purse. "U-uhh yes! Coming guys!"

"Hey are you alright?" Rukia touched the other girls' arm. Orihime had paled quite a bit in the past thirty seconds.

"Oh yes I'm quite alright!" Walking a head of the others, Orihime pumped her fist into the air. "Let's go shopping!"

Seemingly satisfied with the answer, the others followed along.

She couldn't tell them what was going on… She couldn't burden them with her problems. This was something that Orihime had to do for herself.

The week after the shopping trip event had Orihime settling down some since she hadn't received any further calls, texts or anything else related to the person trying to contact her. Waking up Monday morning to head off to work, she checked her email before she left and felt her heart stop. Seven un-read emails, all from a new user. This had to be the same person as before.

Not even bothering to read them, she threw them all into the trash and left for work. Orihime wanted to cry; gods how childish and pathetic that sounded but damn was she getting scared… This was becoming a real problem. She couldn't tell the others. There was no way she could tell them of her issue with the cyberstalker! What did she do to deserve this?

Running down the street towards the small boutique she worked at, Orihime caught her breath before going inside the small store. Schooling her features so that she was her usual bright self, un-clouded with fear, the orange haired girl walked to the back room to set her purse there.

"Hey Orihime! Great to see you showing up bright and early this morning." A tall, blonde haired woman came up behind Orihime carrying a stack of papers.

Orihime turned and smiled cheerfully at her manager. "Good morning Ms. Sanada!"

"Ah this is what I like about you kid, you're always so happy at nine in the morning." Shaking her head, Ms. Sanada tapped her pen to her lip. "Hmm there was something I was to give to you… oh that's right!" She turned towards the small desk in the back and opened the top drawer. "This envelope was found underneath the door this morning addressed to you. I wonder why they wouldn't just mail it to your house…"

The older woman held the white envelope in her hand towards Orihime who simply blanched and stared, her eyes widening noticeably.

They knew where she worked.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Ahhh criminology class is really getting to me. –laughs-**

**Thanks a bunch for reading.**

**Review?**

**~ChaosGarden**


	31. Cadbury

**Cadbury **

* * *

Ichigo knew that the day when little kids ran around hunting for small, plastic eggs filled with chocolate candy, was nearing on swift heals. And he knew that Toshiro had developed a crazed adoration for the small egg shaped chocolates that the stores packed the shelves with during Easter ever since last year.

He wasn't implying that Toshiro himself was still a child but more or less, the younger man still held some of his childlike quirks. It was probably because in Soul Society, Toshiro had a duty to perform as the captain of squad ten and he could not afford to simply revel in childlike tendencies. His squadron looked up to him so he needed to be an inspiration to them all.

Here in the human world, Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at Toshiro's inner child finally making an appearance.

Last year around this time, Ichigo's father had stopped by their apartment with Karin and Yuzu and the strawberry haired boys' younger sisters brought with them a few treats for the older boys. As much as Toshiro denied himself liking the small Cadbury eggs, Ichigo knew better. Every so often, one of those deliciously wrapped chocolates disappeared from the kitchen counter; and Ichgio knew he wasn't the one nabbing one every other hour.

Walking into one of the candy stores alongside the road, Ichigo made his way towards the chocolate section to gaze around at the vast selections, searching for that once make...

"Well well well, look who just walked into this store."

Turning around, Ichigo's face brightened when he saw Tatsuki standing behind him. "Hey Tatsuki, what're you doing here?"

"Well gee I wonder." She rolled her eyes and snickered, motioning towards her black work apron. "Just thought I'd work here for a while on the weekends… so, need some help finding something good for Toshiro?"

"No not really, I already know _what _I want but I don't know which one to get…" He again turned his attention towards the large assortment. They had the small eggs, but then they gradually increased in size. "I want something big but... hmm..."

"How much does he like chocolate?" Tatsuki pursed her lips and glanced up towards the top where Ichigo stared at the larger pieces of chocolate.

"Loves the stuff."

"Hmmm…." She bit her lip and then quickly turned around and took off towards the back of the store. "Gimme a few Ichigo!"

Ichigo blinked and scratched the back of his head in wonderment. Just what the heck was she running off for like that? A few minutes passed by and Tatsuki returned carrying a large package wrapped in the Cadbury tin print. "What hell is that?"

"It's awesome that's what it is, and Shiro will _surely _love it." The girl handed him the tasty sweet and grinned. "And because you're a friend I'll give ya a discount."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and agreed to buy the large chocolate Cadbury egg. Oh boy was Toshiro going to be ecstatic or what?

-------

Toshiro awoke before Ichigo as usual and slowly slid out of bed, heading towards the bathroom. Finishing up in there, the white haired boy made his way towards the kitchen then, arriving on scene, halted abruptly when he saw the much larger Cadbury egg box sitting nicely on the center of the kitchen table.

Biting his lip some, Toshiro walked towards the large chocolate egg and stared at it. Was it his? Wait if it was for him, why didn't Ichigo say so? Maybe it was Ichigo's… maybe Ichigo bought it to give to Karin and Yuzu… Toshiro wet his lips, wanting to taste the smooth, creamy chocolate melting on his tongue. He knew what was wrapped beneath the colorful foil… and he wanted it.

No, he needed to wait. It really could be for Ichigos' little sisters and it most definitely wouldn't be kind if he ate their gift. Sighing, Toshiro turned around and walked towards the coffee pot, turning on the machine after pouring in water and the correct amount of ground coffee.

A couple minutes passed by and Toshiro found himself a morning partner when Ichigo awoke to the smell of fresh coffee wafting through the small home. "You see the chocolate centerpiece?"

Toshiro nodded, taking a sip from his steaming mug.

"You don't like it?"

Setting his blue mug down onto the table, Toshiro's teal eyes traveled towards the wrapped good. "I do."

"Why didn't you take it?"

"It's mine?"

"Yes, I got it for you Toshiro. I know how much you like chocolate, especially Cadbury." Ichigo snickered, watching his smaller lovers' eye's brightening up notably.

"Oh… well… Thank you Ichigo. But I…" Toshiro glanced away from the elder's stare.

"You didn't have to get me anything Shiro." Ichigo smiled a toothy grin. Honestly, seeing Toshiro happy was all he wanted, as cheesy as that sounded. It was good seeing the smaller captain relaxing and enjoying time and all it's wonderful addictions.

"No that's not it; my gift… to you… I…"

Quirking his head to the side, Ichigo said, "You what?"

Toshiro's face gained a pinkish tint. "I ate it."

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**Is it just me or do ya'll love chocolate too? -laughs- There's just something in those Cadbury eggs that just gets to me and I can't stop eating them ;-; I'll give you a cookie if you can tell me their secret recipe for making those chocolate treats so addicting xD**

**Thanks a bunch for reading!**

**Review??**

**~ChaosGarden**


	32. Splice

**Splice**

* * *

Walking down the narrow corridor in Hueco Mundo towards Szayel Apporo Granz's lab, Aizen smirked to himself, knowing that the pink haired mans' experiments were going to be of great use when they were completed.

He had been waiting patiently, knowing all to well that one could never rush plans. His betrayal of Soul Society was proof enough. Everything had fallen into place so nicely… The looks on all their faces was absolutely glorious; even the old head captain had fallen victim to Kyouka Suigetsu.

How pathetic. Wasn't Yamamoto supposed to be the best of the best?

Aizen chuckled to himself. Not at all. Aizen himself was the best and he knew it. Even that shinigami substitute, Ichigo Kurosaki, wouldn't be able to stand up to him. How could a young boy, barely a man, barely a shinigami, stand up to the great Aizen Sōsuke?

Ichigo, who had little to no experience with a sword, would be no match for Aizen's level of skill. The brunette grinned haughtily, knowing that Ichigo would claim that he could best him with his determination- but determination would only get him a sword through his heart.

Determination is no match for expertise and raw power. Both of which Aizen wielded freely, as if it were a part of him.

He knew Ichigo and his rag tag team of misfits were pushing their way through his lair in search for Orihime. The girl proved to be a valuable asset to Aizen's plans; Ichigo would continue to fight and in turn, Aizen would merely collect more data.

Rounding the corner and coming to a set of metal double doors, Aizen pushed them open slowly, un-hindered by the bright light that shone into the darkness of the hallway.

The room was filled with scientific equipment: test tubes ranging from small, hand held sizes to large and extra large glass tombs big enough to house a body or two. All along the tables lay stacks of papers covering computers that never ceased their use- always running, always collecting data and chucking it into databases to create statistics for the pink haired man standing near one of the larger test tubes in the back.

Walking towards him, Aizen clasped his hands behind his back and stared up at the form floating in the liquid before him. "How is the research coming along Szayel?"

Aizen could feel the excitement radiating off the scientists body as the shorter man grinned triumphantly. "It is a success Lord Aizen. An absolute perfection! I, Szayel Apporo Granz, give to you my masterpiece."

The brunette smirked. "Explain."

Eye's alight with giddiness, Szayel turned towards the tube and placed both of his hands against the cool glass. Staring fondly into it, he said, "The magnificent form you see before you has the DNA structure of a Soul Reaper and Hollow, much like that brat Ichigo. Yet unlike the boy's confused strands of DNA that seem to contradict with one another, creating that alternate being within him, this one is fully embedded. Both strands have formed into one, one single code of power and destruction that I created."

"So, is it capable of besting the Soul Reapers?"

With that, Szayel laughed. "Besting? Oh Lord Aizen, he will _obliterate _them! There will be nothing more to Soul Society. Nothing to stand in your way to claim ultimate domination."

Szayel went into another scientific babble of how he created the strand of DNA himself and embedded the genetic code into the boy. All Aizen wanted to hear was if this new creation would be of use to him; he cared not for _how _it was created.

It's usefulness would buy this experiment its life. Once it proved to be of no further benefit, it would be discarded.

A beeping noise was heard from one of the scientist's computers, making the man halt his explanation to go see what was happening. "Ch, another one of Kurosaki's friends have entered… I shall take care of the red head Lord Aizen."

Watching his subordinate leave hastily, probably to take care of Renji quickly so that he could come back and further his experimentation, Aizen turned his gaze back towards the thing in the test tube. It seemed so human... so… normal.

But underneath that skin of normalcy lay a monster perfect for Aizen's manipulation.

Smirking, Aizen raked his eyes over the naked form in the tube attached to the web of wires. "My ultimate goal… it is nearing completion."

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review?**


	33. Pie

**Pie**

* * *

"I am going to fucking kill you Kurosaki!" Grimmjow roared out, fists clenched angrily.

"Bring it on you asshole!" Standing on the opposite side of the table, Ichigo returned the others' glare.

In the center of the table was the last piece of Ururu's homemade apple pie. The pie she had made last night was devoured quickly and then, the small girl miraculously whipped up another pie earlier this day. Slowly, the pieces were eaten by everyone who went through the kitchen till finally, this last piece of delicious, apple pie was left.

"You fatass bastard you already ate yours last night! I'm a guest so I get the last piece!" The orange haired male made a reach for the pie piece sitting daintily before him.

Grimmjow saw Ichigo's hand going for the pie then dove after it himself. "Fuck off Ichigo! You don't do shit here except get your ass beaten downstairs!"

"Ok Mr. Freeloader!"

"Ch, just gimme my damn pie." Grimmjow growled and tugged at the small plate, hoping to pull it closer towards himself and have Ichigo loose his grip.

Pulling the plate towards him, Ichigo snarled out, "No, it's mine!"

Neither wanted to loose their claim on the last piece of pie so of course both tried their damnest to make the other give up.

"If you give this up, I'll do your chores for today Grimmjow."

"Fuck that. I don't need you doin' my shit for me. I'm perfectly capable of doin' what I need to do."

"Such foul language Grimmjow- I bet you're too stupid to filter your mouth in front of the kids." Ichigo knew that he was pissing off the elder male- pissing off Grimmjow meant that he'd loose his cool and try to attack Ichigo. In doing so, he'd relinquish his grip on the pie plate and then Ichigo would get the hell out of there. Yeah, the plan was formulating perfectly in his head.

"Yer one to talk carrot top. I know how to control my mouth." Then Grimmjow said whilst smirking all knowingly, "I saw what you and Toshiro did in the basement when you two were supposed to be _practicing_."

"You asshole you were spying on us?!"

Grimmjow barked in laughter. Hell he was just making that up! He had no _idea _that Ichigo and his lover did anything like that in Urahara's basement. Score one for him. "Oh yeah. Now, you know Urahara's rules bout that Ichigo…"

"Don't tell him!" If Grimmjow told on him, the blonde shopkeeper would make Ichigo test one of his creations again! Hell no he would _not _ever volunteer to do that again.

"Hmm… Give me the pie then."

Ichigo grit his teeth. Fuck… he really didn't want to give up the pie! "No!"

"Why the hell not?!" Grimmjow tugged the plate again. Goddamit he wanted the fucking pie!

Think Ichigo think, Ichigo thought to himself. "If you tell him that, then I'll tell him bout you breaking his favorite china vase he received from Yoruichi on her trip."

Grimmjow paled at this. "You bastard you promised you wouldn't bring that up!" Dammit, he had been cleaning the floor then tripped on something and crashed into the gorgeous blue and white vase behind him.

"How couldn't I? The damn vase you bought is a fake replica of the original. You even left the damn sticker on the bottom of it you idiot." Yes, score one for Ichigo! He pulled the plate of pie towards him, hoping the other would finally give up.

"Like hell I'll give this to you!"

"I want it!"

A breeze was felt, making both arguing men turn towards the other figure in the room. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow's eyes widened noticeably at Byakuya standing there with the last piece of pie in his hands. "Now, I will take this last piece. If either of you wish to challenge me, I shall notify Urahara about your wrongdoings in his home."

Seeing that neither male was going to challenge him, Byakuya nodded and left the room. "Very wise of you."

A good minute passed by and both Ichigo and Grimmjow were still standing there by the table wondering what the hell just happened.

"He was fucking listening to us the whole goddamn time!" The blue haired man cried out.

Ichigo shook his head and sighed in defeat. How the hell were they supposed to get anything on Byakuya?

"I want my fucking pie!" Shouting out in anger, Grimmjow snarled at Byakuya's once standing point.

"Calm the hell down. We can't do anything about it now." Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest.

Damn, Byakuya was a sneaky bastard…

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review?**

**~ChaosGarden**


	34. Reunion

**Reunion**

* * *

The wind blew softly in the bright spring afternoon as Ichigo and Toshiro stood by Mrs. Kurosaki's grave site. Flowers had already been lain down on the cool grey stone and incense had been lit prior to their arrival, signifying that Ichigo's father and sisters had already stopped by.

Toshiro gripped his partner's hand tightly, showing Ichigo that he was there for him and Ichigo returned the squeeze. It was hard to believe that so many years had passed since her death. Ichigo was now twenty five, a blooming medical doctor working at the local hospital, he traveled back and forth between Soul Society and human realm, fought hollows or any other threat, and most importantly of all, he had a fantastic lover who stood by him.

His mother would be proud.

Ichigo knew she was watching over him from the afterlife. Her warm presence was never forgotten by the young man. No matter how tough something got, no matter the tedious trials Ichgio was put through, he knew in his heart that he had her blessing and love which pulled him through everything. He felt his heart clench remembering the day that she sacrificed herself to protect him from that hollow.

Ichigo was so little then... he didn't understand what had happened, only that his loving mother wouldn't come back. Now, many years later, he realized what she had done. He had gotten his revenge but it still wouldn't bring her back. Nothing would.

Yet it didn't really matter that much anymore. He knew, no matter what, that she was -and forever would be- with him, guiding him.

So deep in his thoughts, Ichigo jumped slightly when Toshiro spoke up and walked towards the head stone, touching the engraving as he spoke. "Mrs. Kurosaki; I am Toshiro Hitsugaya and I am honored that your son has chosen me. I vow to you that I will stand by his side no matter what. Your strength and love as a parent has taught him well and he has grown into a fine warrior and healer. I… wish I could have gotten to know you, for your husband and kin have spoken quite highly of you. I'm thankful to your heroic sacrifice Mrs. Kurosaki."

Toshiro bowed deeply, honoring the dead, before straightening himself and walking back to Ichigo's side.

Ichigo wasn't sure what to say so he turned and pulled his shorter lover into a fierce hug. Burying his face in the soft white hair, Ichigo sighed and nuzzled Toshiro's head. "Shiro… thank you." It had meant so much to him that Toshiro came with him to visit his mother's grave on this special day. Years prior, Ichigo had brought Toshiro to his mothers' grave but this was the first year that Ichigo enlightened the younger man of mothers day and what it meant.

It came as no surprise to Ichigo when Toshiro looked to him quizzically.

Returning the loving embrace, Toshiro smiled and pulled himself closer towards the naturally warmer body. He knew how much this day meant to Ichigo. The man had lost his mother at a young age and it had left a deep scar in his heart.

The Kurosaki family had been burdened with hurting loss of a wonderful woman and parent but their perseverance pulled them through and brought them all closer together.

Unlike Ichigo who had a family, Toshiro really couldn't recall his parents, only the caring elderly woman who raised him. Toshiro remembered the night when his powers awoke and he nearly killed her in his sleep but thankfully, Matsumoto came to his aid. That old woman who tended him was the closest thing to a family he had.

A family… Toshiro wondered what it was like to really have someone who cared for you so deeply no matter what. Family was a safe haven: somewhere where you always belong, where you are always welcomed and loved.

"I'm glad that you're part of my family Toshiro." Ichigo said quietly, kissing the younger boy on his lips.

Toshiro's heart swelled. How could he be so stupid? He _did _have a family. He had Ichigo, Rangiku, Momo, Hisagi, Renji, Kira, and the entire Kurosaki household. "I'm glad that you accept me."

Ichigo grinned and ruffled Toshiro's hair earning a small growl from the younger. "You idiot. Ch' mom would've had a field day with you." And for good measure, Ichigo ruffled Toshiro's hair once more, chuckling when the other swatted at his hand.

That being said, Ichigo turned towards the grave and gave a final smile. "Later mom. Happy mothers day."

Turning around, the orange haired shinigami began walking away from the site with a trailing Toshiro following closely behind. Toshiro was about to say something when a warm gust blew past him, seemingly caressing his skin as it flew by. He turned towards the direction the wind was blowing, teal eyes widening when he connected with the grave stone of Ichigo's mother.

Ichigo, hearing only his set of footsteps, stopped and turned around. "Shiro? You coming or what?"

Quickly turning around again, the white haired captain caught up to Ichigo and thread his fingers with the others. "Sorry, just got caught up with something."

Quirking his head to the side, Ichigo's brows furrowed. "Hm?"

"It's nothing." Toshiro gave a soft smile, pulling the elder male down the walkway. _Thank you, Mrs. Kurosaki._

The wind continued to dance across the ground, making the flowers and grass sway to and fro. Shining brightly, the sun warmed up the air, making the once cool wind pick up a delightful warmth as it ghosted over the two exiting the grave site.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review?**

**~ChaosGarden**


	35. Night Remembrance

**Night Remembrance  
**

* * *

"K-Kensei…" Hisagi mumbled in his sleep before rolling over and pulling Renji closer towards him.

The red head was awake and let himself be dragged in. He knew that Kensei, Hisagi's idol, meant a lot to the scarred man. This wasn't the only night that Hisagi called out for his former master.

No, it happened a little too often as of late, making Renji worry. Hisagi only began calling out for Kensei when he was frightened of something… but, why wouldn't Hisagi go to Renji for comfort? Isn't that what lovers did?

The tattooed man felt his heart clench some at that thought.

Lovers.

Kensei and Hisagi…

Biting his lip, Renji ran his hand through Hisagi's soft black hair then down the raised scars decorating his face. In doing so, Hisagi tightened his grip on Renji's form, nuzzling his hair and sighing. "M'sorry…"

Sorry? Sorry for what? Renji didn't know the answer to that one. Maybe he could question Hisagi in his sleep and he would answer. The red head knew it was low but… he wanted to know. Was it bad of him to wonder what it was that Hisagi was sorry about? "Hisagi… what is it that you're sorry for?"

Renji thought he wasn't going to receive an answer but then his older lover mumbled out quietly, "I let you die…"

He knew this story all too well… Hisagi didn't let him die, it was Aizen who had manipulated the entire fiasco. Kensei and the others fell victim to hollowfication and became vizards, just like Ichigo.

Renji wasn't sure when, or if, Hisagi ever heard about the other captain ever again but the constant reminder of Kensei himself was forever tattooed on Hisagi's right cheek. The noticeable 69 black marking on his face showed everyone how devoted Hisagi was to the man that saved his life … even… even now.

Was he, Renji, ever able to amount up to Kensei? Would Hisagi ever open up to him like he had with Kensei? Is Kensei the reason why Hisagi was sad now?

Renji didn't know what to do; he wanted to help Hisagi but… but how? How is he to help someone who didn't ask for it? Hisagi was a proud man who never asked for assistance with anything and Renji admired his lovers' strong will.

What would happen if Kensei ever did come back and re-claimed Hisagi? Would Renji just be kicked to the side like he usually was? Left and forgotten just like the trash in the Rukongai district; never able to amount to anything since they were nothing to begin with.

But now… Renji wasn't sure anymore. He loved Hisagi; he loved him with all his heart. Wasn't that enough?

Placing his head on Hisagi's bare chest, Renji listened to the others' heart beat. He wanted Hisagi all for himself goddamnit!

Renji jerked slightly when he felt a hand run through his red mane. "Renji? What's wrong? Your reiatsu is flaring."

Shit, had he really been that upset to not notice his own reiatsu increasing? "Nothin' Hisagi, just go back to sleep."

Blinking to clear his eyes from sleep, Hisagi shook his head. "No, not until you're alright. What's bugging you Ren?"

Looking into his lovers' dark eyes, Renji sighed and placed his hand on Hisagi's chest. "I… I love you Hisagi."

Hisagi's eyes narrowed. "Renji, what's wrong." It wasn't a question but a statement that Renji needed to answer.

"Kensei… You were calling out for him in your sleep…" Renji couldn't look Hisagi in the eyes so instead he turned his gaze away and stared at the wall.

When he heard Hisagi sigh, Renji's heart plummeted. Fuck, he knew Hisagi still had feelings for Kensei. Renji was just the replacement as usual. Maybe he should just leave now so that things would get awkw-

Renji felt his face turn by Hisagi's hand then his lips being pressed against Hisagi's own. After that quick kiss, Hisagi caressed Renji's face. "Renji, Kensei and I… we… well, there's no point in lying to you. We were lovers once but that changed when he… when he became a hollow."

"But Hisagi he isn't one! He's a vizard now just like Ichigo. Shouldn't you-"

"I don't want to."

That shut Renji up and it allowed for Hisagi to continue. "I don't want to go back to him because I have you Renji. It was so long ago that we were together anyways. When I heard that he went through the hollowfication, I… I felt that it was my fault for that. I know now that there was absolutely _nothing _I could've done to stop it but back then, when I was younger, I felt that I could've done something to stop it from happening. Kensei had saved my life so why couldn't I save his? That's what kept eating away at me for so long." Hisagi cupped Renji's face with his palm. "But that was the past Renji. I hope you can see that."

A huge weight was lifted off of Renji's chest and the red head smiled. "I'm just glad that you won't ditch me."

Hisagi actually looked hurt by that statement. "Renji, do you really think that I'd abandon you like that?"

"I… I wasn't sure Hisagi. Whenever you're worried 'bout something, at night when your asleep, you call out his name. I wasn't sure… I'm sorry."

Smirking, the tattooed man kissed Renji's lips. "Forgiven; but there is one name that I only want to call out and that is yours when I ram into you."

Hisagi licked Renji's upper lip before flipping their positions. Looking down at Renji's red hair splayed across the white linen bed sheets and pillows, Hisagi growled and bit down on his lovers' right shoulder, leaving behind a noticeable mark. "Mine."

Renji gasped, feeling his skin being abused. "H-Hisagi…"

"Oh Renji…" Nuzzling Renji's neck, the elder male kissed his way down the exotic tattooed chest, loving the way the body beneath him reacted to his touches. True, he did think about Kensei Muguruma from time to time but Renji was the one that he held most dear to him now. The rebellious red head had captured his attention and Hisagi wasn't planning on letting him go.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review?**

**~ChaosGarden**


	36. Le Francais

**Le Français**

* * *

Toshiro sat at the kitchen table with an open book to his left and a worksheet in front of him. The boy was looking back and forth from both before scribbling down something onto the blank white sheet. "Le chien… a descendu en cou…ah dammit... courant la rue… Le chien a descendu en courant la rue."

"What the hell are you saying? Talking about a chin descending?" Ichigo cackled from across the table and Toshiro's, not so fluent, pronunciation. The younger had been taking up French lessons and had been studying the language for the past three weeks.

At first, Ichigo thought it was a lost cause but then again, Toshiro was a child prodigy.

Glaring at the smirking boy, Toshiro gritted out, "Vous êtes un iditot."

Ichigo pursed his lips. "Shut up, I know what you just called me."

"Well then leave me alone." Toshiro turned back to his studies. "I'm trying to learn this language…"

Ichigo scoffed. "What the hell for?"

"Because."

Brown eyes rolled. "Because _why_?"

"Because I wanted to!"

Another grin broke out across Ichigo's face. There was something Toshiro was hiding and it was embarrassing the boy whenever Ichigo pestered him about it. So naturally, the elder male did just that. "Why did you want to?"

"You are the most… frustrating person to be around whilst studying Ichigo. Honestly, can you not see that I want to excel at this?"

"And you like to beat around the fucking bush. Why the hell did you suddenly decide to learn French anyways?"

With that, Toshiro's cheeks reddened some, causing Ichigo to quirk a brow. "Shiro?"

Toshiro started to respond then quickly finished the sentence, words blending together into a quick line of sound that Ichigo couldn't decipher. "What was that?"

"Because I read that…" The white haired captain looked away from Ichigo's eyes. "I read that it was supposed to be real sexy when someone could say it… you know…"

Ichigo grinned. "Oh? And what made this idea pop into your head?"

Fidgeting in his seat, Toshiro tapped his ballpoint pen on the table. "I just wanted to is all."

"You doing it for me?"

Teal eyes locked with warm brown and a small smile etched its way onto Toshiro's lips. "Yes."

Arising from his seat, Ichigo waltzed towards his seated lover. "Really now… so, what all have you learned?"

Toshiro bit his lip before giving his own sly smirk. "Vous m'allumez, Ichigo."

Ichigo licked his lips, kneeling down towards Toshiro. "That sounded real sexy Toshiro… what does that mean?"

The white haired boy leaned up towards Ichigo's lips, his own breath ghosting over the others' as he spoke. "I'm… not… telling."

The orange haired male pressed his lips firmly against Toshiro's, earning a gasp from the younger. "Ichigo."

Pulling Toshiro up, Ichigo directed them towards the bedroom. "I'm sure you can come up with some other sexy words."

"Maybe it's good for me to demonstrate all I've learned." Toshiro grinned as his hands danced across Ichiog's clothed chest, making the elder sigh in appreciation.

"Oh yes," Ichigo growled out. "Please do."

**

* * *

TBC**

**French translations:**

**Le chien a descendu en courant la rue: The dog ran down the street.**

**Vous êtes un iditot: You are an idiot.**

**Vous m'allumez, Ichigo: You are turning me on, Ichigo.**

**Thanks a bunch for reading you guys!**

**Review?**

**~ChaosGarden**


	37. Annoyance

**Annoyance**

**Please note: Ichigo and Toshiro are not a pairing in this chapter. **

**Also, it's the start of a mini ABC series for this fic.  
**

* * *

As soon as Renji picked up Ichigo for the ninth time from the hospital, his companion began, once again, to complain about this, whine about that, and the tattooed male was beginning to loose what very little patience he had.

"You know, you really have been irritating me with all your bitching about work." Renji grumbled out as he drove Ichigo home from the hospital. Last week, a driver decided that Ichigo's car would be the perfect crash-test-dummy for their own vehicle. The orange haired doctor was fine since the car accident was little more than a minor fender bender but still, the damn car was crunched up pretty good in the back.

"I can't fucking help it that my car got all screwed up Renji!" Ichigo huffed, crossing his arms. "And I don't need to be listening to you whining about… about everything either!"

Frowning, Renji's speed increased just like his temper. "Y'know, at least I'm driving you home like a good friend. And I am not complaining about everything!" Swerving to the right lane, Renji continued speeding down the road. "You should've been paying more attention to the road anyways you moron."

Ichigo growled, annoyed with Renji's implications and name-calling. "What the hell is all this about you pineapple head? Are you just upset that you're actually doing things as opposed to sitting on your ass all day?"

Agitated by the taunt, Renji mumbled underneath his breath, "Fuck you Ichigo."

"Well screw you too pal." Turning his heated gaze out the window, Ichigo shouted out when Renji nearly side swiped another car. "What the fuck! Watch where you're fucking driving you idiot!"

"Ichigo would you just shut up! Just because you were in a stupid accident doesn't mean that I'll be caught up in one."

"Are you implying something?"

"That you're acting like a damn child? Then yes, yes I fucking am!"

Ichigo turned his head and snarled out, "You know what, don't ever fucking pick me up again. You're nothing but a grouchy asshole."

Renji's lips formed a thin line before he shot back, "I should just drop off your sorry ass here you piece of shit. Don't take all your frustrations out on me!"

"I am not frustrated!"

Gripping the leather bound steering wheel, Renji yelled out, completely annoyed with this entire situation, "Then what the _hell _is your goddamn _problem_?"

Ichigo's mouth opened, then it closed, and then it opened again and Renji thought that he'd continue with the car fight they were having but all the orange haired male said was, "I-I don't know."

Catching Renji off guard, the tattooed male suddenly lost all his furry with the confused, and… fearful- what was he scared about?- look from the other. Seeing a vacant parking lot on his right, Renji cut across two lanes, earning aggravated honks from the other drivers he cut off, and entered the unoccupied lot.

Turning off the engine, the red head turned towards his friend. "Ichigo, what's wrong?"

With his head down, Ichigo balled his fists together and refused to answer Renji's inquisitions making him repeat his question. "Listen, you either tell me what's gotten under your skin or I'll… aw hell Ichi just tell me what's wrong."

"I can't," Ichigo whispered out.

"What?" Confused, Renji's eyes shifted around the car awkwardly. How the hell was he supposed to make Ichigo confess to what was bothering him? He wasn't the one people usually went to for this kind of stuff. He knew Ichigo was having a hard time adjusting to his new job and the fact that Soul Society was calling upon him a great deal as of late for hollow nuisances that suddenly popped up.

Scrutinizing the other sitting next to him, Renji noticed the tired bags hanging underneath once lively brown eyes. Ichigo's complexion wasn't fairing well either as the boy's skin was a ghastly white opposed to a normal warm tan. A sudden pang of dread wedged its way into Renji's stomach: what was causing Ichigo so much worry and, most importantly, what could he –Renji- do to make it all go away?

Fuck, why was he thinking about all this anyways? Why was he worrying so much about Ichigo's wellbeing more so than a friend should? He wanted to just make Ichigo happy and beat up the rest of the assholes who made the guy upset. He… he wanted to see Ichigo smile again…

Wetting his lips, Renji leaned in a little closer towards the other. "Listen Ichi, I know you've been having a rough time lately and I guess it's all really taking a toll on ya… If… If you want to talk about anything, I know I'm not the best person but I'll listen to ya and try to help."

"Because we're friends?"

_More than friends_. Renji thought to himself. "Yeah, because we're friends."

A small smile tugged at Ichigo's lips and Renji felt his heart swirl with excitement at the little change of emotion but drop once more when Ichigo turned away from him to face the window. "It's just work… that's all Renji. I'm just completely stressed out with all the demands and the work they're subjecting me to even though I'm not a measly run-around nurse."

That made Renji laugh with the image of Ichigo dressed in the blue scrubs the male nurses wore as opposed to his doctor white coat and suit. "I see. Well, I guess you just need to have a vacation then." But he still felt that there was something that Ichigo wasn't telling him. Sighing at Ichigo's tired look, Renji ran his hand up and down the doctors' right arm. "How bout you spend the night at my place since it's closer to the hospital? Besides, you look like you need some friend time." Renji laughed at Ichigo's eye roll.

Turning his gaze away, Ichigo nodded his consent. "Yeah sounds good to me."

The rest of the car ride went by quietly, the radio humming its nightly tune and upon arriving at Renji's two bedroom apartment, the two entered the tight space and stood their awkwardly at the front entrance.

Standing behind Ichigo, Renji wanted to just usher the other further into his home and make him stay here. Clearing his throat and shoving away those thoughts-and more- Renji eased his way around Ichigo and walked towards his bedroom. "I uh, I suppose you need some clothes to sleep in…"

Shifting through his drawers for something Ichigo would look good I- would find comfortable to sleep in, Renji grabbed a black pair of his basketball shorts and a blue t-shirt with white print on the front. Tripping over a stack of un-folded laundry, Renji cursed at the stacked fabrics and shoved them aside before heading back to Ichigo who hadn't moved from his spot near the door. Grinning, Renji held out the clothes. "Y'know, you don't have to stand here. It's not like you've never been here before."

Offering the other a smile, Ichigo grabbed the clothes and headed towards the bathroom. "Thanks."

As soon as the door shut, Renji let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. Why was it that Ichigo was making him all… all giddy and shit? This was so not like him! Racing a hand through his red ponytail, he scanned the area for anything that'd take his mind off of-

"Geeze Renji, you don't have anything smaller than this?"

Emerging from the bathroom, Ichigo was dressed in Renji's clothing and… aw hell, he looked good in them. Renji sighed inwardly. "Shut up and deal with it strawberry."

Pointing towards the guest bedroom, Renji said, "Guess you can use that bed…"

Nodding, Ichigo entered the offered bedroom. "Thanks for helping Renji… It… It really means a lot to me."

Giving off a charming grin, Renji shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. "Of course Ichi, anything for you!" Oh shit, had he really just said that?

Laughing out loud, Ichigo shook his head and offered a tired grin. "You're so weird. G'night Renji."

"Night Ichigo." As he began walking away, Renji turned on his heels and knocked twice onto the others' door. "Hey, Ichi?"

"Hm?" It sounded like the other was already in bed. The poor guy was so stressed out lately.

"If… If you need anything just… uh… just come and get me… or whatever…"

"Will do, thanks Renji."

Walking back to his own room, Renji undressed himself, stripping down to just his boxers, and fell into bed. When he picked up Ichigo it was already ten thirty at night and now it was nearing midnight. Slipping underneath the cool white sheets, Renji crossed his arms behind his head and simply stared up at the ceiling. Fuck, tonight was going to be another long ass night…

He continued to think about the orange haired strawberry sleeping in the room adjacent to his; was Ichigo sleeping alright? He knew that Ichigo was still thinking about something else that was bugging him… Why wouldn't Ichigo tell him? Was the guy eating well? What if Ichigo was sick? Who would take care of him? Renji would have no problem caring for an ill Ichigo. Oh yeah, Renji needed to pick up those damn clothes still on the floor… knowing him, he'd trip on them again and somehow manage to bang his head. Shit what was he going to do for breakfast? Well at least work wasn't till eleven…

Sometime during his conscious mind wandering, Renji had fallen asleep. The bedroom door creaked open and soft footsteps were heard as the other person slipped into the quiet room. Nearing the bed, the figure tripped on the mound of clothing Renji had, alerting the homeowner. Sitting up from his mattress, Renji's eyes opened wide. "Who- Ichigo?"

"Yeah, it's me, sorry." Staying in his place, Ichigo raced a hand through his orange hair, unsure as to what he was doing himself. Just why the hell was he in Renji's room now anyways? "I couldn't sleep so I came to see if you were… sorry for waking you…"

When the other began to turn away, Renji lurched out of bed and grabbed Ichigo's arm. "Wait don't go!" At Ichigo's confused look, the red head felt his mouth go dry: he had no idea what the hell to do now. "Do you want to uh… y'know, talk or something?"

Brown eyes widened slightly but the shorter male nodded, making Renji nod towards his bed. "If you don't have a problem with it, you can stay here… or whatever…"

Before he knew it, both Ichigo and Renji were sitting in the same bed, awkwardly wondering what the hell to say to make this tight air dissipate. The entire evening was just one giant annoying time-lapse. Heart beating loudly in his chest, Ichigo was thankful that all the lights were off in his room when he asked a question. "We are friends right?"

"Yeah," came the obvious reply. "Why are you asking me that again? Are you going to de-friend me or something?"

That made Ichigo chuckle with mirth. Stupid, stupid Renji. "No, never."

Snorting, Renji ruffled Ichigo's orange hair. "Good, because if you did, I'd have to kick your ass." Wow, the guy's hair really was soft. _Wonder what kind of conditioner he uses to make it so silky._

He hadn't realized he still had his hand toying with Ichigo's hair until the other cleared his throat and asked, "Renji?"

Yanking the disobedient body part away, Renji stuttered out an apology. "S-sorry I just… ah…"

"Don't worry about it, it felt kinda nice."

Even in the darkness, Renji could see Ichigo's small grin. "Hey Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

Now it was Renji's turn to ask, "We are friends, right?"

"Yes."

"No matter what happens, right?"

"Of course Renji. Why are y-"

Ichigo was cut off due to Renji's lips covering his own. Lines of 'what the hell,' 'oh gods what am I doing,' and 'he's kissing back' raced through the tattooed boy's head. When they parted in need of oxygen, the two simply looked at one another for another awkward minute before Renji placed his hand on Ichigo's own. "Can we be more?" He asked hopefully.

Since the day of the car accident and that damn phone call Renji received from a pissed off strawberry, Ichigo had been in a foul mood and now, the boy seemed to have just turned over and the sun was once again shining in Ichi-world making Renji feel like he had just conquered the world.

He hadn't realized that he'd developed these feelings for the younger boy but now, it just seemed so obvious. Why the hell hadn't he seen it before? The complex onslaught of feelings that assaulted him now drove him absolutely crazy, annoying the hell out of him and all Renji could muster up to combat this was a cheesy smile that Ichigo returned.

Flipping onto his side, Renji pulled Ichigo towards him, nuzzling his face into the mass of orange hair underneath his nose. The doctor interlaced his fingers with the red head's own as the elder male wrapped one arm around Ichigo's waist securely. Sure it was still a little awkward- ok, awkward as hell- but the two were slowly bonding.

Who would've thought that the pineapple and the strawberry would ever be together?

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I know this is different from previous chapters but the thought just wouldn't leave me alone so I just had to write it! I do hope you all enjoyed it ^_^ I might do some more of these later on. It's rather fun to mix and match –laughs- **

**Drop a review?**

**~ChaosGarden**


	38. Bold

**Bold**

* * *

He hadn't realized he was crossing the line till he found the tip of Senbonzakura's deft blade pressed up against his throat. Urahara let out a shaky laugh, holding his hands up to show that he was defenseless against the now angry noble. "Sorry there Byakuya, didn't know that matter was so sensitive."

"How dare you call my sister's artwork a childish doodle when it is far superior to that of a youngster's drawing?" Holding his head up high, the noble glared down at the shop owner. "You will not dishonor her talents with your petty thoughts."

"Of course of course!" The blonde let out a harmless laugh, moving away from the shiny blade against his neck. "I'm no artist like yourself Byakuya so of course I have no idea what is good artwork and what is bad."

Sheathing his blade, Captain Kuchiki nodded, knowing that no one would ever be able to understand their high level of artistic talents. How could he expect someone with no creative ability to see the beauty of the artwork? "Agreed. You have made a valid point and I shall not hold this against you."

With a turn of the heel, Byakuya retreated back towards his room and shut the door quietly behind him.

Kisuke let out a huge sigh of relief and pulled out his fan to wave at himself. "Oh my, I do believe I could have lost me life back there." He chucked into the fan, grinning from ear to ear.

Rukia had come by to visit with her brother and the two busied themselves with a small craft time affair. The younger Kuchiki diligently began drawing away on her white paper, crayon lines of reds and oranges blending together to make a lovely hue of golden at the top of the page whilst two shapes of… Urahara let out another snigger. The blobs she called herself and her brother looked no more than two abstract versions of penguins.

Why penguins, Urahara wondered that himself- but the girl truly drew two humanoid penguins at the… beach?

Obviously she was overjoyed when her brother looked upon the art with great satisfaction and when he showed her his own sketch of… whatever it was, the girl merely stared in awe at her brothers talent- or lack thereof.

The blonde shop owner tried hard not to crack open at the sides when he saw the two's "masterpieces" after Rukia departed, but it just couldn't be helped. The proud, the noble, the powerful Kuchiki family could slay thousands of hollows and strike fear into enemies' hearts but ask them to draw a simple rabbit and they would de-rabify the poor thing.

Settling down, Urahara closed his fan and treaded towards the kitchen to make himself some tea. Maybe it was too bold of him to laugh out loud in front of his honored guest but he just couldn't seem to help it! Who could blame him though?

Too many times had Ichigo found himself at the receiving end of Rukia's fists when he made fun of her non-existent art talent; especially when the young woman was asked to draw a map. The substitute shinigami would have better luck navigating around Hueco Mundo with his eyes blind folded.

Pouring the green tea into a cup, Urahara blew at the steam coming from the top before taking a sip. Settling himself onto the cushions, he continued to drink his tea in peace until another mental image of Byakuya's drawing popped into his head.

Snorting into the cup and splashing the green tea all over himself, Urahara once again erupted into a sniggering fit, trying hard not to laugh too loudly to upset his guest. Oh dear, if Grimmjow ever got a hold of that paper, he would tear after the young noble and demand that they'd battle. Why-as of late- Byakuya found drawing portraits of people interesting, Urahara wouldn't know.

Hopefully, Urahara would still be recognizable as opposed to the spiky haired blue blobbed mass, should Senbonzakura's wielder decide to draw him.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Awww I love Byakuya and Rukia's drawings! –laughs-**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Drop a review?**

**~ChaosGarden**


	39. Conspiracy

**Conspiracy**

**Do you all remember Splice? This chapter is part of that small arc and some GrimmxUlqui.  
**

* * *

Orihime rested near a large window overlooking the never changing sands of Hueco Mundo. She had found this quiet solace during her first week held captive, coming to it every night to gaze out at the dark sky and miles of wasteland Aizen claimed.

The girl had thought that no one else visited these corridors since a collection of dust, dirt and grime littered the floors so when the sound of footsteps making their way down the barren corridor echoed within Aizen's fortress, she hastily departed from her spot, hoping not to be found by an arrancar.

Quietly slipping away from the moonlit overlook, she hid behind a small jut in the smooth concrete walling. Though no one thought she would ever be able to do so, Orihime had learned how to conceal her reiatsu, hiding herself from the arrancars that prowled the innards of Aizen's castle. Ichigo and the others would be proud of her; no more was she going to be the helpless victim for her experiences here have toughed her once soft exterior.

Orihime's heart beat quickly in her chest- this was the first time that anyone else had come to this place! Concentrating to calm her erratic pulse, the orange haired captive pressed herself fully against the wall, feeling its chilling texture against her open palms.

"She is late as usual…" The voice beyond her hiding spot hissed. It sounded so familiar… where had she heard that baritone gruff before?

Another pair of footsteps quickly tapping against the floor sounded through the hallway. The woman's aggravated warble bounced off the walls, "Avloc Surgantas, you damn prick, you said that we were going to-"

"Shut your mouth Soltara, I tire of your whiny voice."

Orihime's eyes popped open, she knew Avloc! He was the arrancar that worked besides Szayel in the labs… why in the world would that calm giant be here late at night?

"Oh fuck you…" Soltara spat out. Orihime had never heard of this arrancar before… "How are the plans going on your end?"

"They are… going." Orihime heard Avloc sigh before continuing. "Master Szayel says that the experiment for Aizen's new warrior has been started but they are missing a key part of Kurosaki's DNA."

Orihime felt her heart plummet to the bottom of her feet. What were they doing? Why did they need Ichigo's DNA?

"That's where I come in." Orihime could practically see the smirk on the feisty woman's face as she said that. "It is said that the substitute soul reaper is on his way here for the girl Aizen holds."

"Then once we obtain that piece, the experiment should grow…"

"And then we can brainwash the final product and turn it against Aizen. I am tired of his rule! That asshole needs to die!"

So there were other arrancars that opposed Aizen's reign…

Avloc hushed the brash woman. "Be quiet… I sense something…"

Orihime's heart began to thump loudly once more- she had let some of her reiatsu slip out when she was worrying about Ichigo! Hearing the heels of Soltara clicking towards her, Orihime began panicking.

From out of the shadows came a hand, pulling her deep within the darkness. She didn't have time to shout out due to the hand firmly clasped against her mouth. Fearful large eyes looked up to see the shocking blue tendrils of Grimmjow's hair and she knew that he'd hide them both from the two on the other side.

Shrouded in shadows and Grimmjow's hidden power, Orihime saw the woman glance around the corner, her auburn hair flowing over her lithe shoulders, overlapping the broken hollow mask on her forehead. "Ch' there's nothing here you idiot."

Moments later, Avloc appeared, glancing around the area and missing the two hidden in darkness. "Hn… continue on with what we discussed earlier with the others."

The others? Orihime thought to herself.

"Understood."

A few minutes passed with the departing of Avloc and Soltara, making Grimmjow release his hold on Orihime and unveil themselves.

The petite orange haired girl backed away some. "Grimmjow… what... why?"

"You were stupid for coming down here in the first place." He grumbled out, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"And why is it that you are here?"

Icy eyes flared with his temper as Grimmjow grabbed at Orihime's orange hair. "I don't have to fucking explain myself to you!"

She gasped in pain, cringing when she felt some of her tendrils being yanked out by the sixth espada. Why the hell was he so brutal now? She knew he had a nasty temper but it only got this bad when- "I-if you think you're hurting me, I beg to differ. It is _you _who is hurting."

Grimmjow slammed her back against the wall, holding her up by the neck. "I can kill you."

Gasping for breath, Orihime stood her ground. "W-where's Ulquiorra?"

Orihime felt the grip loosen some. She now knew that the reason why he was here was because Ulqiorra wasn't and the latter didn't have a mission or anything so… "Grim… where is he?" When he didn't respond, she continued, realizing that Aizen was the one who had her guard. "We need to get him b-back from Aizen."

Grimmjow's hand tightened again around her throat and snarled out, "He is not your's."

Feeling her lungs starving for air, Orihime wheezed out, "He's my friend and he's important to you!"

Feeling the hand retract, she plummeted to the ground, coughing. She knew it was a low blow to bring up Grimmjow and Ulqiorra's relationship but nothing else would get through the blue haired espada's thick skull. "Aizen… has taken so much from us… we, we need to get it all back."

"How the fuck do you plan on doing that? If you haven't heard, we got ourselves a clone happening down in the labs of that damn Ichigo."

"I… I don't know… But we will come up with something if we work together."

Grimmjow squatted down so that his enraged gaze pierced through Orihime's own. "You have a plan?"

**

* * *

TBC**

**Well… that was certainly a roller coaster chapter. –laughs-**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review?**

**~ChaosGarden**


	40. Dominate

**Dominate**

* * *

"Hold on… almost there."

Ichigo grunted as Renji shifted. "Damn it, don't do that. It hurts!"

The red head moved his position some, readjusting himself. "Stop being such a pussy."

"Oh fuck you." Ichigo grunted again, gritting his teeth. "You have the easy part."

"Shit it's slipping. Ichigo stay still while I reposition."

"The hell… Ow!" The orange haired youth cried out as his legs tensed up under the weight. "Renji stop being a jackass, I know you're enjoying this a little too much."

Snickering, the tattooed male finally got a sturdy grip and helped Ichigo lift the couch through the doorway of his house. "You know, if anyone else was listening to our talk, they'd think we were doing something naughty."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo sighed. "Oh shut up Renji…"

"That being said," the red head grunted as the weight of the couch fell onto him as they set it down on the floor. "I would totally be the man of this relationship."

"You're just angry that Hisagi doesn't let you to-"

Face now pinking with a blush, Renji cut off Ichigo's sentence, speaking louder. "Yeah so this couch… it looks good here!"

Chuckling at his friend, Ichigo decided to humor him and drop that topic. "Yeah I agree. Shiro has good taste."

"If it were up to you, everyone would be sitting on the floor with cushions underneath their asses."

"Seriously, do you _want _me to kick your ass?"

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading this short short **_**short **_**chapter –laughs-**

**Drop a review?**

**~ChaosGarden**


	41. Explode

**Explode**

* * *

Time and time again, Toshiro had told Ichigo to put his clothes into their drawers, hang up his jacket, turn off the television when he wasn't watching it and another fifty other things that the white haired male couldn't think of this moment. Of course Ichigo said he would- and he did for the most part- but every so often, the orange haired man would forget and then Toshiro would be running around after him, cleaning up his messes.

Whilst beginning to cook dinner, pulling out items to make the quick stir fry, Toshiro noticed that they didn't have any onions or red peppers and they were also running out of rice. Calling out to Ichigo, Toshiro told him that he was quickly running to the store and would be back in a little bit.

As soon as that front door closed, Ichigo breathed a huge sigh of relief. Toshiro had been up his ass all day about picking up his messes. So what if one sock didn't make it into the washer and somehow made its way to the bathroom next to the toilet? Who the hell was going to see it anyways? That was Ichigo's thoughts on this little matter.

The weird part of it all however, was the smaller boy wasn't getting angry- well, not the full out Toshiro angry that Ichigo was expecting. Plopping down onto the couch, Ichigo decided to call up Renji and see what the guy was up to tomorrow. Maybe he, Hisagi, Toshiro and himself could hit up a movie or something that Saturday?

"_What do ya want Strawberry?"_

"Geez it's nice ta hear from ya too you asshole."

Renji snickered on the other end of the line. _"What's up pal?"_

"Nothing. Just waiting for Shiro to get back from the store." Ichigo sighed into the phone.

"_Alright… what's wrong?"_

"How'd you-"

The red head scoffed into the phone. _"Don't be stupid Ichigo. Now, what's got ya all mopey?"_

Flipping down so that his stomach was on the cushions on the couch, Ichigo told Renji about Toshiro's OCD cleaning habits and all the red head did was laugh into the phone. _"He's always been like that Ichi. I mean c'mon, you two have been living together now for like what? Going on four years now? Why's this time any different?"_

Ichigo groaned. "Because he's not getting all mad anymore like he use to. It's… weird. I don't know how to react to this…"

There was a pause on the phone, Ichigo waiting for a reply from his long time friend. When he was about to ask if Renji had hung up on him, the red head finally spoke. _"Well, I do hope for your sake that you don't have anything left out. It's only a matter of time."_

Ichigo's eyebrows knitted together in deep confusion. "What? Why? What is?"

Just then, the front door opened, signaling to the man still lying on the couch that Toshiro was back. Ichigo was about to shout out a hello before hanging up with Renji when he heard a shout before the loud bang of someone falling echoed through the house.

Renji heard Ichigo curse before the sound of pounding footsteps was heard through the phone on the red head's end. What happened next had Renji cackling like a maniac on the phone.

"GOD DAMN IT ICHIGO! How many times do I have to tell you to put your shit away?" Picking himself up from the floor, Toshiro gripped the shoe that sat in the middle of the hallway and shook it menacingly at his orange haired companion. "You imbecile! I could have really hurt myself by your laziness!"

"I'm sorry!" Ichigo looked back at his enraged lover. Fuck, was Toshiro this scary before? "I promise I'll be cleaner!"

"Be _cleaner_?" Clenching the shoe within his palm, Toshiro tried to calm himself but nothing was working. He'd been trying to keep a hold on his temper but that damn Ichigo just _had _to... Toshiro grit his teeth. "All I asked was for you to put your things where they belonged. And yet it seems that you can't do that SIMPLE task!" The white haired man reeled back and hurled the white tennis shoe towards his fearful companion.

When his shoe was flung towards him, Ichigo ducked it sailed past him, missing his head by mere millimeters, and ran away from the now raging Toshiro. "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU ICHIGO KUROSAKI! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"_Oh Ichigo you're so in for it now you idi-"_

Renji's mocking voice was cut off due to Ichigo snapping the phone shut.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Haha writing in caps is FUN! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Leave a review?**

**~ChaosGarden**


	42. Fluctuate

**Fluctuate **

* * *

Ichigo burst into the medical ward in Soul Society, black haori flapping behind him as he ran down the narrow passageway towards room 134. Rukia was hot on his heels, her shorter legs keeping up with his long strides with great ease- she too hastened down the hallway towards the room where doctors bustled in and out of the doorway.

Isane stepped out in front of the rushing pair, ordering them to stand aside and let Captain Unohana do her work. "Ichigo, Rukia, you mustn't go in!"

"I have to get inside! He's in there!" The orange haired youth tried pushing past the slate haired woman to no avail.

"No one will interfere with Lady Unohana's work!" Isane thrust Ichigo against the side wall with great force, forcing him to listen to her orders even though it was Toshiro who lay beyond the closed doorway. "I know you are worried Ichigo Kurosaki but you simply cannot interfere due to your fears!"

"But-"

The fourth division lieutenant usual calm demeanor gave way to a much more harsh nature as her eyes gleamed with determination to keep Ichigo at bay. "You _will not _go inside that door."

Rukia sighed and gazed sadly at her friend. "Ichigo, calm down." Turning towards the closed doorway, the young Kuchiki asked, "What happened, Isane?"

Seeing that Ichigo wasn't going to try and push past her, the woman let go of the black cloth she held in her tight grasp. The embodiment of furry that once resided within her seemingly diminished as quickly as it had showed. If Unohana ordered no one to enter that room, Isane would see to that order to her last breath.

Taking her place as guardian of the room, Isane folded her arms before her. "I do not know the full story of how this happened but it was during the last mission Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto were on. A distress call came from Rangiku and before she could identify their current situation, the line was disconnected. The next thing I see are those two being rushed into here by our squadron and Captain Unohana took off after Captain Hitsugaya, ordering me to await her next orders as she worked on him."

She rubbed the bridge of her nose and continued. "They did not know what it was that attacked them because when backup arrived, there was nothing there. We don't even know if-"

Before the fourth squad lieutenant finished her sentence, Captain Unohana's shout penetrated the wooden door. "Isane!"

With quick haste, the slate haired healer entered the room and shut the door, causing Ichigo's worries to increase tenfold. A few words that he happened to overhear before the door shut fully included the head healer's concerns regarding his Toshiro's fluctuating heartbeat. "Fuck!" Ichigo slammed his fist against the wall.

Just what the hell happened? What had attacked both Toshiro and Rangiku, leaving both strong soul reapers left for dead in the wastelands?

"What the hell happened?" Ichigo whispered to himself.

Rukia placed a calming hand onto the tall boy's shoulder in comfort. "Ichigo… we have to let Captain Unohana do her job. How about you wait here with Toshiro and I'll go ask around about what happened."

Before Ichigo could nod his head in affirmation, Rukia was already racing down the hallway towards the exit. A small smile crept onto Ichigo's face: Rukia really knew him all too well. There was not a chance in hell he would leave Toshiro here. Ichigo knew he could rely on Rukia to find out information and then, then Ichigo would go after the bastard who did this to his Toshiro.

A few hours passed by and Ichigo had visited Rangiku's room but found the busty woman sleeping calmly in her white bed- the healers seemingly had done a fine job at patching her up. He hadn't realized he nodded off until he had jolted awake due to Unohana's calm voice urging him to waken. "Captain Unohana! How is Toshiro?"

A tired smile crossed her face. "Come."

When they both entered, Ichigo's heart dropped to the bottom of his feet at the sight of Toshiro's bandage wrapped form. The boy's already pale face matched that of the clean linens he rest upon, causing Ichigo's already fretting state to run amok. "Is he going to be ok?"

"I did my best, Ichigo Kurosaki, but the wounds were treatable but…"

"But what?" Worried brown eyes met those of the healers'. "Captain Unohana, what's wrong with him?"

"It is his heart Ichigo. When he was brought here I quickly healed his lacerations and deemed him in the clear but his heart soon started fluctuating, beating abnormally, causing further problems. Isane ran a blood test and we found a pathogen that we have yet to know about to cure. It is what's causing Toshiro's heartbeat to become unstable. It seems to be attacking the organ specifically, causing damage to the tissue and cells."

Ichigo made his way over towards the sleep induced boy, placing a hand onto the younger's forehead. "Toshiro… I'll find out what's wrong with you and then they can cure you." He turned back Captain Unohana. "What can I do to help?"

She knew that Ichigo would be questioning this and wondering what it was that he could do to help; after all, why wouldn't he when Toshiro's life was in danger? "We need to find whatever it was that did this to him and obtain a sample of its venom or miasma that it used to infect Toshiro."

Just then, the door flew open, showing a panting Rukia. "Ichigo! I know where to find the hollow!"

Determined honey brown eyes gleamed with malice. "Let's go hunt ourselves a hollow Rukia."

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review?**

**~ChaosGarden**


	43. Forgotten

**Forgotten**

**Parody of my own forgetfulness for this fic I left hanging since... last August. Omg please knock some sense into me! I am SO sorry everyone!**

* * *

"You know Rukia, you have fans out there who really look forwards to your work. And here you are, sitting on your butt, doing your school work or whatever excuse you can come up with next to not cont-"

The dark haired woman's left eye twitched irritably. "Shut up Ichigo. I've been terribly busy and this just totally slipped my mind!"

Leaning back into his chair, Ichigo propped his feet onto the coffee table. "Uh-huh. Forgotten." He sighed. "And here I thought you were the one out of all of us who remembered _everything_. The irony."

Groaning and sliding her hand down her face, Rukia propped open the computer screen. "I already felt terrible when a wonderful person sent me a private message asking about this story..." Ichigo snickered causing Rukia's temper to lash out. "And you're not helping dammit!"

A small book was chucked across the room towards the strawberry's head. "Ack! Rukia watch where you're throwing your shit!"

Grumbling, Rukia sneered at the computer screen. "I was watching and I missed."

"You're a heartless woman, you know that?"

Peeking over from behind the computer screen, Rukia shot back, "Oh yeah? And what of it?"

"Oh nothing... Just that no one likes a heartless woman."

"You know... you're right Ichigo."

"That's right I- what?" That had caught him by surprise. Pulling himself into an upright sitting position, Ichigo glanced towards his best friend. "What're you talking about?"

"I am a heartless woman. I don't care about others, I only do things for myself, I am just a down right bitch and everyone knows it. That's why I don't have any friends!"

"Rukia... you can stop with the drama anytime you know." Ichigo deadpanned. "I know you're just making all that up. You can't fool me with your crying act!"

One single tear rolled down her face. "R-Rukia..."

Ichigo got up just when the front door to his house opened and Toshiro strolled in. "Ichigo, I'm back!" When the white haired teen strolled into the room, saw Rukia's face and Ichigo's stance, the younger boy instantly turned an icy glare towards his lover. "The hell did you do?"

Mouth dropping open in horror, Ichigo sputtered out, "I... bu-I- Nothing! I didn't do anything!"

"You called me a heartless woman Ichigo! Don't say it was _nothing_! So I forgot one thing? So what? Your own forgetfulness is staggering compared to mine!" At the orange haired man's sagging shoulders, Rukia continued. "I said I was sorry that I forgot. I'm only human."

"Actually you're-"

Toshiro hissed out, "Shut up Ichigo."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Rukia continued. "I got side tracked, university started again and I was completely lost in my studies. And here you are, nattering at me for forgetting."

Ichigo looked taken back. "Rukia, look, I think this got a little out of hand... I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to say you were a heartless woman..."

"Don't forgive him Rukia." Toshiro sounded out, grabbing Rukia's jacket and handing it to her. "Let's go get ice-cream and leave him here to think on his actions."

"What?" Ichigo cried out. "S-Shiro you can't leave me here!"

Eyes brightening, Rukia stood and slipped on her coat. "Really Shiro? Thank you!"

Nodding, Toshiro and Rukia headed off towards the ice-cream parlor. Just before the door closed, Rukia gave a satisfied devious grin that had Ichigo's mouth hanging open again. He just got gypped out of not only hanging out with Toshiro, but also getting ice-cream.

And he _really _loved watching his Toshiro licking ice-cream.

"What the hell just happened?"

**

* * *

TBC**

**Just for the reccord, you guys truly _TRULY _rock. I really am sorry about forgetting about this drabbles fanfic I started a while ago. I got very busy with university requirements but I know that for this semester, with everything planned out very well, I will have a more regular schedule for everything. So, again, thank you so much for understanding!**

**ChaosGarden**


	44. Borderline

**Borderline**

**Remember the chapter where Ichigo finally got the plane tickets? :)**

* * *

After many months planning and listening to Ichgio's excited chatter about travelling over seas, Toshiro had decided enough was enough and bought plane tickets for the two. The very next week, they both were seated in an airplane and heading over the the United States.

After their first day meandering around the hotel grounds and nearby areas, the next few days they decided to tour the nations capital.

"Ichigo... s-stop." Toshiro quietly hissed out as his orange haired companion, ran his hand up and down his side teasingly. "Not here dammit."

He could feel the grin tickle the back of his neck where Ichigo's lips ghosted over exposed flesh which in turn sent another trill of excitement through his lithe frame. Their second day touring the United State's capital had them both traveling on the D.C. Metro towards some designation called China Town.

Ichigo had been in a frisky mood ever since they awoke that morning and Toshiro had no idea what had his lover so energized. "Dammit Ichi stop it."

A nip at his ear was his only reply before he felt a hand dip lower along his backside, gently caressing. "Mm but Shiro, I can't keep my hands off you."

Blue eyes rolled. "Obviously. But please, not in public." Toshiro hissed out, pulling away from Ichigo's still roaming digits. He went to another pole and stood there, a good three feet from Ichigo, enough distance to ensure his own dignity. There was no way- not a chance in hell- that Toshiro would let himself be victim of Ichigo's- Why was he staring at him like that?

The younger man felt his face heat up as Ichigo's lusting gaze raked up and down his body. There were too many patrons in the metro car and some were obviously trying hard not either smirk or decided whether to get off at the next stop and wait for the next metro.

Ichigo had been doing this for the past ten minutes and Toshiro was going to have none of it. "We're here on vacation- act more mature!"

The metro car jolted and before he knew what happened, Toshiro lost his footing and was flung head first into Ichigo's chest. He could literally feel the heat emitting off of his older lover, the man's lusting waves trickling over his very skin.

"You alright there Shiro?" Ichgo cooed out, loving the way that the short tempered boy in his arms bristled at that.

"Yes." Came the short, snippy reply. Feeling Ichigo's hands wrapping around his body, hearing the taller man's heart beat thundering loudly within a firm chest, had Toshiro's own heart beat escalate. How did Ichigo do this to him? Send him into a lusting frenzy with just little touches here and heated gazes there?

Ichigo seemed to have picked up on Toshiro's mood swing, further pulling his younger lover closer against him as the metro car came to a stop- their stop. "I think this is our stop."

Using that as an excuse, Toshiro pulled himself away from Ichigo and hastily made his exit. "We get off here."

Ichigo grinned behind him. "I plan on getting off."

Coming to a complete halt in the middle of the station, making Ichigo run into him, Toshiro turned and was about to chew the other out about making lewd comments in public when his lips were effectivly sealed by the others. Ichigo's languid tongue danced in his mouth, making Toshiro's comment fade away into the back.

Breaking the quick kiss, Ichigo gripped Toshiro's hand and tugged the now stunned boy towards the exit. As they exited the station and onto the bustling street, Ichigo pulled open a map and held. "Hmm where the hell do we go first?"

Toshiro, who had been oddly quiet up till now, yanked the paper from Ichigo's grasp and quickly scanned the image. Mind working on overtime, it was Toshiro's turn to pull Ichigo along the streets towards one of the museums. "Guess we're going there!" Ichigo chuckled.

What surprised Ichigo again was when Toshiro, instead of focusing on the many decorative hallways, had managed to find a map outlining the floors of the museum and seemed to be studying it with a critical eye. "Uhm... I don't think this is part of the display."

Toshrio turned around and grabbed Ichigo's hand again. "Where the hell are we going now?"

In a matter of moments, Ichigo found himself shoved into a bathroom hidden away behind a nook with an eager Toshiro attacking him with heated kisses and touches. "Whoah, woah, woah! Calm down there."

"Don't tell me to calm down you idiot. Not after what you did earlier." Toshiro captured Ichigo's lips again, pulling the taller man down into another heated kiss as he ran his fingers through orange tresses. Ichigo had intentionally done that earlier, trying to rile Toshiro up and now he finally got what he wanted.

Grinning at Toshiro's hunger for action, Ichigo pushed him back against the wall, firmly securing his small lover there as he finally was allowed to have his way with him. For some reason, Ichigo just couldn't contain himself the entire morning and he craved Toshiro's touch.

He made quick work of Toshiro's pants, unbuttoning and zipping them before allowing the jeans to slide away from those sinful hips. Grinning when Toshiro gasped above him, urging Ichigo on, the orange haired man wasted no time in pulling the now erect member into his waiting mouth.

Letting out a soft cry at the feeling of his heated flesh being sucked wonderfully by Ichigo's mouth, Toshiro leaned back against the cool wall trying to hold himself up. He had no idea what had suddenly come over him to make him loose control like he did, wanting, _yearning, _for Ichigo's touch.

In a matter of moments, Toshiro felt that tightening sensation within him before he jerked his hips forwards into Ichigo's awaiting mouth, finally releasing the bubbling pressure. "I-Ichigo!"

After sucking down what his young lover had to offer, Ichigo pulled away and grinned up at the madly blushing youth. "I think we need to have these trips more often."

It might have been borderline exhibitionist but did Ichigo care at the moment? No.

Did Toshiro seem to care? Definitely not with how he was now firmly grasping Ichigo's own proud member that was still housed within his pants. Damn, he needed this Toshiro to come out more often!

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Drop a final review?**

**~ChaosGarden**


End file.
